Didn't See That Coming
by Rebirth of the Phoenix
Summary: Zutara. Katara is Zuko's bait for the Avatar. Zuko is Katara's captor. After a series of twisted events will they become each other's lifelines... and maybe more? My spin on a popular plot. Much better than the summary!
1. The Start

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**Hi, this is my first fanfic. I love Zutara so it seemed logical to write a fic about them. I know it's a cliched topic but I love these types of stories. Tell me what you think about the story after you've read it. I've posted two chapters at once just to get you going. I'd love any feedback you can give, reviews keep my imagination fresh! Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Avatar, then the likely hood would be that I would also own a Porsche. Do I own a Porsche? What do you think?

* * *

It had been an ordinary day for Aang, Sokka and Katara. They had travelled all day on Appa, flying high to try and disappear into the clouds. For Zuko and his crew were still searching for them from the water below. Now night had fallen and the three friends had set up camp in a small clearing in a forest. Katara was preparing dinner while Aang and Sokka colletected more firewood. She was relieved that they seemed to have lost Prince Zuko and his malicious firebenders, they could relax for a while and get a good night's sleep, instead of being on a flying bison, hundreds of feet in the air. Katara sighed and went back to stirring the stew she was cooking.

"Hey Katara! Is food done yet?" Sokka burst into the clearing carrying a pile of wood in his arms.

"Nearly Sokka, and we only ate a few hours ago. Plus you ate more than Aang and I did!"

Sokka pouted. "Yeah, well excuse me if I can't seem to enjoy food when we're travelling on the back of the world's biggest thow rug! I get hungry when I'm nervous."

Aang came into the clearing at these words carrying a substantially larger pile of wood than Sokka. "Well Sokka, if you think that travelling on Appa is that much of a problem, then I supose we could always walk. I mean, I'm sure Appa would be pleased of the break."

Sokka visably paled at the mention of walking. "Aang, come on, I was only joking, Appa knows that don't you boy?" With this Sokka ran over to Appa's side and began petting him. Appa gave a pleased groan and rolled onto his side.

Aang burst out laughing at how easily Sokka panicked at the mention of walking. "I know you were only joking Sokka, I was too! Don't worry I know how you get with food. Appa doesn't take ofense easily either."

Sokka's faced relaxed. "I knew you were only joking Aang, you have to get up earlier in the morning to fool me!" Sokka puffed out his chest whilke Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. Sokka looked at Aang. " What took you so long to get back anyways?"

Aang smirked at Sokka. "Well as soon as you'd gathered a few pieces of firewood you got tired and left me to collect the rest. I'm four years younger than you Sokka, don't you think that you should have carried more wood than me?"

Sokka deflated slightly then puffed himself back up in no time at all. "I'm putting you through training Aang. You're the Avatar, you need to get stronger, so making you carry the firewood seemed the smartest thing to do."

Katara scoffed at Sokka's words. "Yeah right Sokka, it was the easiest way for you to slack off you mean. If you put as much energy into working as you do into eating you could carry us through the Earth Kingdom instead of Appa."

Aang started laughing while Sokka stuck his tongue out at Katara. "Ha, ha, ha Katara. Look I'm hungry, so make all the fun of me you like but can it wait until we've eaten?"

"Hold on Sokka, let me just add some herbs to it and then it's done." Katara got up and went to her bag at the edge of the camp. She had a collection of herbs she kept to try and make their meals more favourable. She bent down to search in one of the pockets. As she bent her head down she noticed a shadow flit past in her periphial vison. Katara's head shot up, her eyes desperatly searching the gathering shadows. She couldn't see anything but was sure that there was something out there. She sat crouched, stock still, her blue eyes searching the darkness until Aang beckoned her from the campfire.

"Hey, Katara! You alright?"

Katara snapped out of her stupor. "Wha-? Oh, yeah fine." She grabbed the herbs from her bag and went back to the campfire, telling herself she was being paranoid.

Little did Katara know that she wasn't being paranoid, something was waiting on the edge of the camp, watching the three friends through the darkness.

* * *

Night fell and Aang and Sokka slept peacefully around the campfire. Katara was also in her sleeping bag, but she wasn't asleep. She still couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. She could hear Aang's steady breathing and Sokka's grunting snores. She breathed in a sigh of relief, she was just being silly. If there was anything watching them, surely they would have been attacked by now. Katara sighed again and closed her eyes. At the same moment she heard a twig snap at the outskirts of the camp. Katara's eyes snapped open but she didn't move. Her breathing became shallow but she didn't make a sound. Katara could hear footsteps approaching the camp. They were light and graceful but she could still hear them. She shut her eyes tight and felt something pass by where she slept and towards Aang. She squinted through the darkness and saw the unmistakable silhouette of Prince Zuko. The Fire Nation armour glinted in the dying firelight. His characteristic ponytail rested high on his head.

Slowly and carefully Katara unscorked the top on the waterskin that lay at her side. She glanced back at Zuko and saw that he was still seemingly looking at Aang. Katara drew out the water from the pouch at the same that Zuko lit a ball of fire in his right hand. Katara drew her hand back, then thrust forward the water whip she had formed.

As the whip struck the back of Zuko's head, she screamed. "Firebenders RUN!"

Sokka and Aang both lept up momentarilly confused. It was lucky that Zuko was just asbewildered, because the moments hesitation by Sokka and Aang went unpunished. They both ran for the forest in different directions when they realised Zuko was in the camp. Zuko snarled and made towards the direction Aang took off in. Katara, already on her feet, threw herself at Zuko. She knocked him off balance and the pair tumbled across the camp. Zuko landed on top of Katara, pinning her to the ground. Katara drew up her knee and dug it into his stomach. Zuko reeled away winded as Katara pushed up to her feet, stumbling away. However, Zuko's military training brought him to recovery, and his feet, quickly and he lunged after Katara, grabbing the edge of her robe. Katara fell back into Zuko's arms, all movement restricted.

Zuko laughed softly into Katara's ear. "Lets see how much the Avatar cares for you shall we?"

"Come out, come out wherever you are Avatar. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to 'accidentaly' hurt your friend now would you?" Zuko shouted into the darkness.

They both stood in silence. Katara's breaths coming in short gasps. Part of her willed Aang and Sokka to burst into the clearing and rescue her. After all, Zuko didn't seem to have any back up with him. The more reasonable part of her however knew that Aang and Sokka should keep on running. They shouldn't put themselves in danger for her. She wished with all her might that they were both far enough away not to hear Zuko's threats.

They waited. Katara's eyes searched the camp. The fire was just a few dying coals, Aang and Sokka's sleeping bags lay empty, Appa was gone too, no doubt he had taken off in pursuit of Aang. She was alone. As she realised this her knees gave way, Zuko's grip on her arms tightened as he supported her weight.

Zuko looked down at Katara, startled. He had felt her collapse and had instinctively held her up. She had her head bowed towards the ground and was completely silent. He thought for a moment that she may have fainted. He turn her around to face him and saw that she was awake; her eyes were set furiously on his face and she looked at him with no sign of fear.

"It looks like he didn't hear you. Do you want to call again?" Katara smirked as Zuko's face contracted with fury. Her smile didn't last long though, as Zuko's face changed to mirror her own.

"I have a better idea. Why carry on chasing after the Avatar when I can lure him to me with live bait?"

Katara's insides froze when she realised what Zuko was implying. Zuko began to walk out of the encampment, dragging Katara with him. Katara struggled and dug her feet into the gound. Zuko growled at the waterbender and lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her out of the camp. Katara pounded at his back, achieving nothing due to Zuko's heavy amour.

"Put me down you filthy snake!" Katara's voice was quietly menacing.

Zuko gave a snort. "Put you down, are you stupid? Aren't you going to call for help or scream or something?"

"Are _you_ stupid? I'm not going to call out and lure Aang to you. Get used to the fact that I am not going to make this any easier for you."

"You know you are annoyingly stubborn. You will help me, just by being my prisioner you are helping me to trap the Avatar." Zuko put Katara on her feet and she saw that they were stood on the seafront facing Zuko's ship. The mere sight of it scared Katara out of her wits, but she wasn't about to let Zuko know that. She stood still, her face impassive.

Zuko looked at her. "Are you going to walk in peacefully or do I have to drag you in?"

Katara sent him a withering glare. "Are you going to stop asking stupid questions or do I have bend that sea water straight down your slimy throat?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Zuko made no reply. Instead he hoisted Katara back onto his shoulder and walked up the ramp and onto the ship. Katara hung over his shoulder, making no effort to fight; she wanted to save at least some of her dignity. The crew stared as Zuko carried Katara across the deck and down the stairs, heading below deck. Zuko walked through metal corridors until he arrived at a narrow and rusty looking corridor. He walked over to the nearest door, yanked it open and threw Katara in. She landed unceremoniously on the hard metal floor and glared up at Zuko. He looked strangely impressive standing there, framed by the door.

"I'll let you settle in then shall I?" He smirked down at her. "I'll be back for you when we set sail. We'll see how stubborn you are after a few hours in here." He gestured to the dark and dank cell. He gave Katara one last gloating stare before turning around and leaving the cell. Katara got to her feet and rushed to the door, as she reached it she heard the heavy click of the door being locked. She felt all hope escape her as she listened to Zuko's fading footsteps. She turned around and rested her back to the door. She slid down the metal and sat on the floor, resting her head on her knees. Sitting in the dark, damp cell Katara finally let her tears fall. The sounds of her sobs echoing around her; the only company she had in the strange new place.

* * *

_**The next chapter is just a click away, after you've read review, review, review! (um please?)**_


	2. Uncle's Wisdom?

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**Here's chapter 2. Wow 2 chapters all at once! I got carried away writting so I thought I'd post the story together. Review please, any comment or critisms are welcome, even if you just want me to clarrify something for you I'd be happy to recieve your reviews.**_

Disclaimer: Do I own Avatar? Is the sky pink? Can my dog do the can-can? Can I go five minutes without being sarcastic? Didn't think so.

* * *

Sokka stood on the edge of a stream, alone. After Katara had shouted at them to run and he had seen Zuko, he had pretty much just legged it out of the camp. He had no idea where Aang and Katara were but he sincerely hoped that they were safe. Sokka stooped low to the water, he scooped up some water and splashed it into his face. Behind him he heard a rustling in the bushes. Sokka stood up quickly and drew out his boomerang. He stood ready, eyes fixed in the direction of the noise. Then out of the bushes came...

"Aang!" Sokka breathed a sigh of relief, putting his boomerang away. "Thank goodness it's you. I thought for a moment that it was one of those firebenders."

Aang looked just as happy to see Sokka. "That's the weird thing though. I haven't seen any other firebenders apart from Zuko. You don't think he came to find us on his own do you?"

"Well, even if he did come into the camp alone, you can bet that he had his ship docked nearby. Hey have you seen Katara?"

Aang shook his head. " No, the last time I saw her was when she shouted at us to run. You don't think Zuko got her do you?"

Sokka looked worried. "Come on Aang we gotta go find her. Mabye she's still looking for us but we've got to know for sure. Where's Appa?"

Aang shruged. "I have no idea, but hopefully he'll find us soon."

As if on cue a shadow covered the ground in the clearing. Looking up Aang and Sokka saw the unmistakable figure of Appa flying down to meet them.

"Appa! We're sure glad see you boy." Aang ran up to meet the bison as it landed. "Come on Sokka, we'll check the island from the air. If we can't see Katara then we'll go find Zuko, just in case he's got her."

Sokka ran to Appa and got onto the saddle. He heard Aang shout "Yip Yip!" and they rose into the air. Sokka looked down on the island they had made camp on. He could see Zuko's ship pulling out of the bay and he desperately hoped Katara wasn't on the ship with him.

_"Hold on Katara, hold on."_

* * *

Zuko stood on the deck of his ship watching the island getting smaller and smaller. He smirked, no doubt the Avatar was worried that the water girl was nowhere to be found. It was only a matter of time before he realised that Zuko had taken her. And when he came for her, Zuko would be ready.

"Prince Zuko."

Zuko turned to see his Uncle Iroh walking across the deck to him. "What is it Uncle?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how your solo search for the Avatar went, Zuko. I was also wondering why we are leaving the island when we know the Avatar is still there? You didn't catch him did you?"

Zuko smirkd. "No Uncle, I didn't catch him. We're leaving because the Avatar will be coming after me from now on. I have something he will want back. When he comes for it I will have the advantage of battling on my home turf, as it were."

Iroh looked at his nephew, bewildered. "What have you got that he wants back?"

Zuko smirked even more. "His little water peasent friend."

"But I thought you said that that boy was the biggest and most annoying idiot you'd ever seen?"

Zuko grimaced. "Not the boy, Uncle. The girl. I have the Waterbending girl."

Iroh's face brightened. "Excellent, we have a guest! Well, where is she? Does she like tea? What's her name?" Iroh looked at Zuko expectantly.

"Firstly Uncle, she is not our guest, she's a prisioner. She is currently locked in the brig, and I have no idea if she likes tea, or what her name is."

Iroh looked appalled. "You have locked a delicate young woman in that rusty old brig _and_ you didn't even ask for her name? Zuko, if you want to impress this girl you must try harder."

Zuko could feel himself blushing slightly. "I...I don't want to impress the stupid girl Uncle, she's bait, nothing more."

"Of course Prince Zuko. May I suggest, however, that you go and release her from her cell? I'm sure she'd apprieciate it." With this said Iroh turned and walked back towards the insde of the ship, no doubt in search of tea.

Zuko sighed and shook his head. He decided to go and get the girl, he needed to interrogate her at any rate. He set off in the direction of the brig. When he reached the cell he listened for any sounds of the girl. It occured to him that he really should find out her name, he couldn't very well keep referring to her as 'the girl' forever. The cell was silent. Zuko took the key off the hook on the wall next to the cell and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open but found it wouldn't move easily. Thinking that the girl had blocked it with something he pushed into the door with most of his weight. The door opened and Zuko, looking behind the half-opened door, saw the girl lying completely still on the floor. '_Damn',_ Zuko thought. He went to the girl's side and crouched next to her.

* * *

Katara had heard Zuko's footsteps approaching and had put her escape plan into action. She had spent the last few hours trying to figure out how to get away and had come up with a very shaky plan. She thought that it probably had a ninety-nine percent chance of failing but it was the best she could come up with. She lay in front of the door and waited. She heard the key turn in the lock and felt the door push her across the floor. She didn't move or make a sound, she needed Zuko to think she was out of it. It worked. She heard Zuko's footsteps approaching her and felt him crouch next to her. Katara could feel Zuko's fingers checking for a pulse on her neck; her skin flared with warmth where his fingers touched her. She opened one eyelid slightly, just enough to see Zuko's blurred form. She saw him lean over her, probably to pick her up she thought, and she seized her chance. She threw out her arms, grabbed the sides of his head, and before Zuko could react, she headbutted him... hard. Katara felt slightly dazed but didn't waste any time. She bolted to her feet and sprinted out of the now open cell. She had no idea where she ws going, but the yell of fury that sounded from the cell behind her spurred her onwards. She had to get away from Zuko, no matter what.

* * *

Zuko had no idea what had just happened. One minute he was leaning over to pick the girl up, the next he was on his back, having just been headbutted, very hard. He lay there momentarily, lights flashing before his eyes. He quickly came back to reality and heard footsteps running down the corridor. His eyes travelled to the open door and he realised the girl was gone. He hollered in fury and took off after the pesky waterbender, there was no way in hell she was going to escape him, no way at all.

* * *

Katara carried on running, adrenaline adding to her speed. She passed Fire Nation soldiers but hurtled straight past them. She reached a set of stairs and ran up them. Behind her she could hear Zuko's footsteps matching her own speed. She also heard him yelling at the guards to move out of his way. Katara kept running, expecting to feel flames licking at her body at any minute. She pulled herself up one last set of steps and found herself on the deck. It was fairly empty seeing as the ship was now quite far out to sea. Katara raced across the deck, she was almost there. Her hand reached out to the railing but she had barely gripped it when a flame shot out and set fire to her sleeve. Quickly, Katara drew up some water and doused the flames out. She spun around, her breath coming in short gasps and glared at Zuko. The Fire Prince glared back, equally breathless. Katara saw, with some satisfaction, that Zuko seemed to have a bruise blossoming on his forehead, then she realised that she was probably bruised too.

"Are you crazy! What the hell do you think you're doing setting my clothes on fire?" Katara screamed furiously.

Zuko smirked at her. "You're not burnt are you?"

"That's not the point! You are such a-"

"Temper, temper," Zuko teased. "I think I have a right to be angry seeing as how you tried to knock me out and escape from the ship."

Katara drew up a ball of water. "Let's see how angry you get when I shove this ball of water straight down your throat."

Zuko formed a ball of fire in his own hand. "Is that a challenge? " He said mockingly.

At the same moment the two teens shoved their elements forward. On contact they both extinguished each other, producing a great cloud of billowing steam.

Katara couldn't see an inch in front of her face, the steam was too thick. She spun around on the spot searching for Zuko. She knew that he had the advantage here, he was trained to be able to use his other senses to guide him. The steam didn't seem to be getting any better and Katara thought she saw and figure in the mist in front of her. She stepped backwards quickly, straight into Zuko. She felt his arms wrap around her waist holding her still. Katara struggled against his grip but he didn't let up.

"Looks like I won that round. Really, even if you did make it off the ship where would you have gone? You're in the middle of the ocean, your waterbending wouldn't have been strong enough to get you all the way back to the island."

"So what, I'm meant to be grateful or something?" Katara was furious, she had been so close to getting away, she didn't want to admit to herself that Zuko was right, and that she probably would have drowned had she jumped overboard.

Zuko laughed softly in her ear. "It couldn't hurt. You'd do better to apprieciate the protection I'm giving you."

"Protection? What the hell-?"

"Think about it. You're on a ship full of men that haven't see a member of the opposite sex up close since they left home. I'm sure you can imagine what they'll think about now that you're on board. So, you are going to go back to your cell, nice and quietly, where you'll be safe from the crew?"

Katara couldn't believe her ears. "Up yours Zuko! If you think I'm staying in that rat infested hole in the wall then you've got another thing coming."

Zuko wasn't remotely amused now, why was the girl so goddamn stubborn? "What, you want to stay in the men's qarters? I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Enough!" Katara and Zuko both looked around. Walking towards them was Uncle Iroh. He stopped in front of the two teens and smiled at Katara. "Hello, my dear, I am Zuko's uncle. You may call me Iroh." He held out his hand and realised that Katara couldn't take it as she was still in Zuko's arms. He shook his head. "Zuko, would you be so kind as to release the lovely young lady?" Zuko complied, he let go of Katara, who then shook Iroh's hand.

Iroh smiled at the girl. "What is your name dear?"

"Katara." She was taken aback at how kind the old man was. He was related to Zuko?

"Why, that is a lovely name! Now back to the little tiff the two of you were having. You both have a point. Zuko, you were correct when you said that Katara needs to be able to sleep without the threat of the crew looming over her. Katara, you had a good point. There is no way that you can be expected to sleep in the brig."

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Well, thanks Uncle, you've really cleared up that little problem."

Iroh smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Zuko. I will sort out Katra's sleeping arrangements. You can go back to running the ship, leave Katara to me." He turned to Katara. "Now, tell me dear. Do you like tea?"

Katara was slightly thrown by the sudden question. "Um, sure, I guess."

Iroh beamed. "Excellent! Well dear katara, come with me and we'll have teatime. Then I will show you to your new sleeping quarters."

Zuko frowned as they walked away. His crazy Uncle. As far as Zuko was aware there were no spare rooms. The crew all slept below deck in large dormitary-style rooms. He, Uncle and other important memebers of the crew slept in private rooms on the first floor below deck. Shaking his head, Zuko started walking over to the Captain's coop, he needed to check on their course.

* * *

After Katara had drank a few cups of tea with Iroh he had led her down one flight of stairs, just below deck. He had opened a door for her telling her that the room was to be where she would sleep from now on, then he had left her, saying that he would see her at dinner. Katara looked around the room. It was very nice. It was decorated in the Fire Nation's colours of red and gold. The bed was just a large mattress, slighty raised from the ground but it looked extremely comfortable. She walked over and sat on it. The sheets were red silk and the mattress was extremely soft. Katara looked around the room again. There was a wardrobe in one corner, made of dark wood with a dragon etched into the front of it. Another door led off the room, Katata could only presume it led to a private bathroom. There was also a desk in the room, it was nailed to the floor, probably to stop it moving around in stormy waters. Katara sighed, it was a damn sight better than the cell she was held in just a few hours earlier. She had only been gone from Aang and Sokka for mabye six hours, but it felt much longer. She closed her eyes and sank back onto the bed. The warmth of the mattress surrounded her and she felt herself falling into a welcome slumber.

* * *

Zuko had a head ache. The spot on his head where Katara had hit hm throbbed slightly. Katara... the name was sort of... nice. He shook his head, where the hell had that come from? He decided that he must just have been tired. It was only three in the afternoon but he had gotten no sleep the night before. The previous night he ha waited in the forest outside the Avatar's camp for hours. He needed to make sure that everyone was asleep. He had gone into the Avatar's camp around three in the morning, had gotten Katara into her cell by four. He had spent the next few hours seeing that the ship set sail. Katara had tried to escape around eight thirty and Uncle Iroh had taken her away around about nine. He had spent the past six hours plotting a course with the Captain and meeting with various members of the crew. All in all it had been a long day and Zuko decided he wouldn't be missed if he slipped away for a quick nap. A couple hours sleep before dinner sounded like heaven. He would have to find out where his Uncle had put Katara, but that could wait. He slipped below deck and headed towards his room. He opened the door, headed over to the bed and froze. Asleep on his bed was Katara. She looked peacefull sleeping there and Zuko found himself staring at her for a good couple of minutes before he snapped himself out of it. He reached out, grabbed Katara's shoulder and roughly shook her awake.

* * *

_**Hmm, I fore-see an argument in the very near future. This fic will not just be a Zuko-captures-Katara-and-then-keeps-her-on-his-ship-fic. You'll have to review and carry on reading to find out how the story evolves. I have to concentrate on my Drama Portfolio this week and learn my lines for my Drama Exam. If I get enough feedback I might finish my coursework earlier and have more time to write and update. Whadda'ya think? My typing speed rests in your hands guys. **_

_**Have a great start to 2006 love from Hayley.**_


	3. I Hate You!

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

**Hi, special thanks to those who reviewed me, I loved your positive feedback. I'm procrastinating on my portfolio, so I've taken this time to get the next chapter out. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going. I did get quite a cool idea to use in the future, so I hope it works. My idea calls for quite a complex setting, so I'm gonna work on that and hopefully it'll be good. Won't say say more now except for – review and enjoy!**

Disclaimer – The only thing I own in this story is the plot. If anybody out there is shocked by this news, then may I suggest a good psychiatrist.

* * *

Katara felt someone shake her roughly awake. She opened her eyes groggily and looked up to see Zuko's scowling face. She yelped and tumbled backwards of the bed away from Zuko. She pushed herself to her feet and stood across from Zuko, the mattress between the two. Her heart was beating furiously. She didn't know why, but waking up to see Zuko standing over her effected her somewhat. Her shock quickly subsided and in its place was anger.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you get a kick out of watching people sleep?"

Zuko was as equally as angry. "Get real wench! I wasn't watching you sleep, I came in here to sleep, seeing as this is my room. So I think the real question is, what the hell are doing in my room?"

Katara stared at Zuko blankly for a moment. "Your room? But Iroh put me in here and told me that I'd sleep in here from now on."

Zuko stared back at her. '_Uncle'_ he thought. _'What the hell is your game?'_

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Wait here." He growled at Katara. He turned around and walked back onto the deck, leaving a confused Katara in his wake.

* * *

Zuko stormed across the deck and into the Captain's hold. Sure enough, there was Iroh sitting at a small table and sipping tea.

Zuko turned to the Captain and the few other members of the crew in the hold. "Leave us!" He snapped.

The crew hurried to obey his order and they left Zuko and Iroh in privacy.

Iroh smiled up at his nephew. "Ah, Zuko. What can I do for you? Is there a problem?" He asked innocently.

"A problem Uncle? Oh no! Every thing's fine, apart from the fact that you have put the prisoner in my bedroom and told her that she's going to be sleeping in there from now on!"

"Her name is Katara, and I fail to see the problem, Zuko."

Zuko stared at is uncle incredulously. "Fail to see the problem? Uncle there is one bed in that room and now there are two people in the room. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Iroh chuckled. "Zuko I had no choice. There are no spare rooms on board. You yourself said she couldn't be expected to sleep anywhere near the men. I couldn't very well put her in the crew dormitory with fifty other men could I? The only private rooms on the ship belong to me, the Captain, Lieutenant Lee, Officer Hai and yourself. I quickly ruled out myself, the Captain, Lee and Hai seeing as we're all old enough to be Katara's father. Well, in my case, I'm old enough to be her grandfather, but that's beside the point. That only left you and it seemed to be the perfect choice." Iroh continued to chuckle.

Zuko failed to see the humor. "The perfect choice, how so?"

"Well you and Katara are similar ages, there is barely two years between the pair of you. She told me a bit about herself when we had tea and you both seem to have quite a bit in common."

Zuko looked at his uncle. "Have things in common, with her? I don't think so Uncle."

Iroh shrugged. "Find out for yourself. I also put her in your room because she will be safest with you. If she were put back in the brig or in someone else's room she could be in danger from the crew. Therefore you were the perfect choice Zuko, there shouldn't be a problem as long as you can control yourself."

"Control myself!" Zuko spluttered. "What are you talking about?"

Iroh grinned. "Well she is a beautiful young lady. I mean two teenagers alone at night, you never know do you?"

Zuko glared at his Uncle, bright red. "Neither you or the girl have anything to fear Uncle. I assure you I have not and never will have any interest in a water peasant. Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep for a while before dinner. I shall send the girl to you while I sleep."

Iroh nodded his head curtly and went back to his tea.

* * *

Zuko walked back to his room and found Katara sitting on his bed.

She looked up at him expectantly. "Well, where am I staying now?"

Zuko hesitated. "Here. There are no other rooms and my Uncle felt you would be safest seeping in here."

Katara was not pleased. "Oh no, there is now way I am sharing a room with you."

"Do you think I'm happy about this? Don't flatter yourself, if I had my say you'd be back in the brig. Now if you don't mind I want to sleep for a hour or so before dinner and I'd rather not have you in the room. My Uncle is up in the Captain's hold, you are welcome to go sit with him. Maybe I can get some peace for a while."

Katara looked at Zuko with hate filled eyes. "I hate you!" She spat the words out disgustedly.

Zuko was completely thrown by her sudden words. "What are you talking about?"

"I hate you, hate this ship, hate everything you stand for!" Tears were streaming down her face now. "Your precious Fire Nation has taken everything away from me. My mother, my father, my brother and Aang. They're all gone because of you. Dead, away at war, on the run! In some way or another they've been taken away from me by you and your country's stupid war!"

Zuko mouthed wordlessly at her. He had never expected that the girl was so angry inside. Whenever he'd seen her she had always either been happy with the Avatar or taking pleasure in helping to hinder Zuko's plans.

"Got nothing to say have you! There's nothing to say, you've destroyed my life and I'm seriously doubting that it's worth living through all this crap!" Katara screamed. She turned on her heel and rushed out of the room.

Zuko ran to the door, expecting her to run up to the deck. Instead he saw her plunge deeper into the bowels of the ship. He stared dumbly after her. She had practically threatened to kill herself. Soon he felt himself becoming angry. How dare she yell at him like that! It wasn't his fault she'd decided to help the Avatar and he didn't originally start the war, so it wasn't his fault her father was fighting in it. As for her mother, well he had certainly never killed her. He couldn't be be held responsible for every little thing the Fire Nation had done.

Scowling he turned back to his bed. He lay down on it and closed his eyes. He lay there and couldn't stop himself hearing Katara's words play in his mind. In his mind's eye he could see her running down into the lower decks and sat up. She was running around the ship on her own. Zuko had said himself that his crew couldn't be trusted. His scowl intensified as he dragged himself off the bed. She may be a loudmouthed water peasant but she's still a girl and she was most certainly not safe being alone on this ship.

* * *

Katara ran away from Zuko as fast as she could. She ran deeper into the shadows below deck, welcoming the seclusion they gave her. She didn't know why she had erupted at Zuko. It was something to do with the fact that he was complaining about her being around him; he was the one that had kidnapped her after all! She continued to sob as her feet blindly pounded the corridors. She stopped when she came face to face with a dead end. She looked back and saw a small corridor branching of the one she was in. She darted down it and found it to be a dead end also. The corridor seemed to serve the purpose of a storage room. There were various boxes and other bits of junk pushed against the walls. Katara walked further down the corridor. It was fairly narrow, two people could probably walk down it comfortably, but it probably would have been a squeeze. Half way down the corridor she stopped and sat on a wooden crate. She was still crying but she stifled her sobs. She had found the perfect pace to have a little solitude and she didn't want to be found. Katara tilted her head back and rested her head on the wall behind her.

She could still see Zuko's surprised face and felt a little guilty about putting all of the blame on him. Her thoughts then turned to Sokka, Aang, her father and... her mother. She had spent so little time with her mother and wished that fate had been more forgiving. A dry sob escaped from Katara's throat and a fresh wave of tears burned at the back of he eyes. She closed her eyes and willed the tears to subside. She sat in silence, then her ears picked up the sound of footsteps. She opened her eyes but didn't move. She listened more closely and heard voices.

"Did you just hear something or was it me?" A man's voice asked.

Another man answered. "I heard it, someone crying. Now that's somethin' ya don't hear too often on a Fire Navy ship."

"Well it's sparked my interest,it came from down here didn't it?"

Katara saw shadows fall across the floor, approaching her hiding place. '_Damn it. They heard you cry, you've blew it now you know. They're going to take you back to Zuko and good luck getting any time to think with him ranting at you. Why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut?'_

Katara shook her head pushing the voice out of her head. She watched as the two men came into view. The men froze and stared at Katara, they were most definitely not expecting to find a woman sitting in the corridor.

They were both extremely tall compared to Katara and looked very strong. The tallest man wore a helmet in addition to his armor, whilst the other did not. The helmeted man whispered something to his companion and they both nodded. They both walked toward Katara, the corridor was barely big enough to fit the pair. Katara stood up and the men stopped three feet away from her. She felt her stomach sink as she realized the corridor was a dead end and the men blocked her only escape route. She really didn't want to be taken back to Zuko yet.

The shorter man looked Katara up and down. "Well, this is something we don't see everyday, a lady on our ship. You must be the girl Prince Zuko captured eh?"

Katara nodded stiffly, she didn't like the way the men were looking at her. Zuko's words drifted back through her head: _"__You're on a ship full of men that haven't see a member of the opposite sex since they left home. I'm sure you can imagine what they'll think about now that you're on board. "_

Katara started to panic. These men probably weren't sent to find her by Zuko. They had been surprised to see her sitting alone in the corridor. They had found her alright though, and they had her trapped.

The taller man took a step forward. "You seem upset my dear," He ginned wickedly at Katara. "Perhaps myself and my friend here can make you feel better."

Katara took a step backwards, and the men started towards her. She knew there was nowhere to go. The corridor behind her was littered with metal pipes, buckets and boxes. The exit in front of her was blocked by the two men bearing down on the young girl. Katara's basic instincts came into process. _Flight of fight_. Well, there was nowhere to run and there wasn't any water to bend. Katara decided to do the only thing left in her power...scream.

Her scream was cut short by one of the men's hands flying at her face. It made contact and Katara was flung into the wall. She crashed into various bits of pipes and boxes. The resulting crash echoed around her and Katara felt a sharp pain as her back connected with the floor.

* * *

Zuko wandered through the lower corridors of the ship looking for the water peasant. _'Stupid girl! Here I am looking for her when I could be asleep. Why the hell am I looking for her anyways? It's not like she'll appreciate it.' _

Zuko knew,however, that it would be wrong and dishonorable to let the girl fall prey to a member of his crew. Not everyone valued the honor in things as much as Zuko did.

There was no sign of the girl and Zuko was beginning to get annoyed. He was about to turn right into a new corridor when he heard it.

A scream, quickly silenced and immediately followed by a loud crash.

Zuko spun around and started running in the direction of the noise.

* * *

Fear gripped Katara. She tried in vain to get up off the floor but the shorter man knelt beside her and gripped her wrists. With one hand he held them above her head. Katara was about to scream again when the man's other hand clasped over her mouth. The taller man stood over Katara, his feet planted on either side of her. He reached down and gripped the material of Katara's robe. He yanked at it and the upper part of her robe ripped, displaying her undershirt.

Katara knew what was coming, but she wasn't going to let it happen without putting up a fight. Katara bit down onto the hand over her mouth. The man yelled in pain and yanked his hand away. Katara took the opportunity to scream again. A hand whipped across her face and Katara felt as though her eye would explode. The hand was replaced across her mouth, more firmly than before. The man standing over her lowered himself to his knees. Katara could feel the pressure on her stomach where he rested. Katara began to cry, there was no defense available and no one to hear her screams. As the man reached down to grab the bottom of her robe one thought passed through her head. _'Zuko, you offered me protection from this. Please help me.'_

Katara closed her eyes, letting all hope go. She heard the man on top of her laugh evilly. _'This is it'_ she thought. Then, through the darkness of her eyelids she saw a blaze of light and felt a flare of heat. The man above her yelled out in pain and the hands on her mouth and wrists let go of her. Katara opened her eyes and saw the man on top of her yelling in pain. His shoulder was smoking and bleeding, a fresh scorch mark rested there. Looking past him she saw, with a thrill of elation, the last person she ever expected to feel happy to see... Zuko... and he looked furious.

* * *

Zuko stood in the maze of corridors, unsure of where to go. The noise had come from this level of the ship and he knew he was close. He stood stock still listening. Suddenly he heard a deep yell of pain, a scream and the sound of a heavy hand making contact with skin. Zuko took a left and found himself at a dead end. Looking around he saw a corridor branching off and could hear sounds of movement coming from there. He raced into the corridor and froze at what he saw. Two men were knelt over a petite figure... Katara. One binding her hands and covering her mouth, the other on top of her reaching for the bottom of her robe. Zuko felt sickened and livid all at once. He drew back his hand and formed a fireball and shot it at the man on top of Katara. It hit his shoulder, the man yelled in pain and looked around while the other man released Katara and got to his feet upon sighting his Prince. Zuko strode forward and grabbed the man who still straddled Katara by his injured shoulder. The man yelled in pain again and Zuko threw him to the side. The man's head hit the metal wall and he lost consciousness. Zuko looked at the other man. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head at Zuko.

"My Lord, please it is not what it looks like. Besides she is just a peasant and a prisoner, she means nothing."

Zuko grabbed the man by the collar and looked into his eyes. "She is a woman, she deserves to be treated with respect. Nobody has the right to dishonor her." Zuko then punched the man square in the face and he too fell to the floor, unconscious.

Zuko turned to look at Katara. She was lying curled up on the floor. Zuko approached her and gently lifted her into his arms. He carried her bridal style back towards his room. He felt he lean loser into his chest as her breathing evened out. He looked down at her and saw that she had dropped into unconsciousness. She looked terrible; her right eye was swollen, her lip was cut, and there was blood matted in her hair from cut on the back of her head. Her robe was ripped open showing her undershirt and Zuko could feel a lump on her lower back, no doubt a bruise. He also noticed her wrists were bruised where she had been held down.

Zuko felt the strong urge to kick something. She didn't deserve this. _'She's so happy despite all the torment she's been through.'_ He felt for her because he'd experienced pain like hers; loss and loneliness.

Zuko reached his room and pushed the door open with his foot. He lay Katara gently on the bed and knelt by her side. She didn't wake up and Zuko realized how peaceful she looked. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him and he lent in close to Katara's ear.

"Katara," he whispered. "I know you can't hear me but want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what my country has put you through, I'm sorry for what those two men put you through. Most of all I'm sorry for what I've put you through; and as Agni as my witness I'll try to protect you from now on."

Zuko stood up and looked down at Katara. He meant it, he'd try to protect her from people like those men and anything else that tried to hurt her. The only thing that worried him was that he wouldn't be able to protect her from himself.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yay! Zuko to the rescue! I don't care what anyone says but if there is one thing that Zuko values it is honor. You can tell in the show don't you agree? Also in the show he never seems to take pleasure in hunting the Avatar. In The Blue Spirit, when Aang runs off at the end, his face softens slightly as if he was thinking abut what Aang said about being friends. You do know what I mean right? **_

_**Gah!Still haven't done any drama work! I really must pull my finger out and get some work done. **_

_**Thanks for reading and double thanks to you if you review! **_

_**Join the review club!**_

_**Special Thanks To My First Three Reviwers:**_

_**sugar high water uma**_

_**Zukocute2**_

_**latafmodginkianp 1618**_

_**Thanks Love You All!**_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	4. Life Is Good

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**Hi there! I really enjoyed all of the reviews, keep 'em coming! It's so weird, I have the middle and end of the story already worked out in my head but I won't get to write it for a couple more chapters yet! Well, while I'm writing this I'm listening to Bon Jovi and Evanescence, hopefully they'll give me some inspiration!**_

_**Read, Enjoy and Review!**_

- - - - - - -

The ocean lay black and empty below Aang and Sokka. They had searched the island for Katara to no avail. Deciding that Zuko had taken her they had taken off on Appa in pursuit of the Fire Navy ship, but they hadn't sighted it yet. Sokka sighed and lay on his back. The stars winked down at him from the velvet sky. Sokka thought about how much Katara loved star gazing and sighed again. His sister was in the clutches of vicious Firebenders and worse of all she was in the hands of that maniac Zuko! Sokka just hoped they would find Zuko's ship soon, he desperately needed to know that Katara was alive and well.

- - - - - - -

Zuko sat in the corner of his bedroom looking at the sleeping girl on his bed. It had been several hours since Zuko had brought her back to his room. The doctor had been summoned to check on Katara and had long since left. He reported that apart from a few cuts and bruises she was physically fine. If she was emotionally unharmed remained to be seen. Zuko hadn't left Katara's side, she had yet to awaken but her sleep seemed untroubled.

Zuko had sent two of his guards to recover the unconscious soldiers he had left in the corridor below deck. He ordered for them to be locked in the brig until he could decide what would be done with them. Zuko was thinking about what he had said earlier. He would protect the girl, especially from himself. He knew that he wouldn't purposely hurt Katara but he was aware that he was beginning to look at her in a different light. This scared Zuko. He knew that if he got close to her she would be taken away from him. It was a pattern that seemed to work through Zuko's life. Everything he had ever valued had been taken away from him; his mother, his home, his freedom. Zuko knew that he didn't have freedom, he was trapped in a endless pursuit for the Avatar; trapped by his desperation for his father's love and acceptance. Zuko sighed and pushed the painful memories out of his head. He would not act upon his feelings for Katara, he would not become close to her just to have her snatched away. He would provide her with basic friendship, if she wanted his friendship, and that alone. He would protect and care for her as a friend and nothing more.

Zuko sat up a little straighter as Katara began to stir. Her eyes flickered open and she seemed to have no idea as to where she was. She pushed herself into a sitting position, grimacing as she changed the pressure on her bruised back. She looked around the room and saw Zuko in the corner watching her.

- - - - - - -

Katara was a little shocked to see Zuko staring at her. She wondered for a moment why she was doing back in his bedroom when it all came back to her. She remembered how she got her cuts, bruises. She remembered running away from Zuko, crying below deck and the attack. Her mind began to play her the past couple of hours, she could see the men, feel the hands striking her face and hear their laughter. She also remembered her saviour... Zuko.

- - - - - - -

Zuko watched as Katara's face turned white and her eyes grew wide. _'She's remembering'_ he thought. He got up and went over to the bed. He sat on the edge and place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Katara?"

Katara blinked and looked up at him. She stared at him for a moment and Zuko was shocked to see her give him a small smile. "Hey. Um... thanks for saving me and..." She trailed off.

Zuko sent her a small smile as well. "It was the right thing to do. How are you feeling?"

"Alright I suppose, a little sore is all."

"That's not what I meant." Zuko frowned, was she trying to avoid the issue?

Katara sent him another small smile. "I know. Really I'll live. I just feel a little scared still and remembering it isn't the most pleasant thing in the world. Have you been in here with me the whole time?"

Zuko could feel himself getting embarrassed. "Uh... yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I... we were all getting worried you've been out of it for a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?" Katara tried moving again but winced in pain. "Why does it feel as though someone's been using my back for target practice?"

Zuko chuckled slightly. "Your back is bruised quite badly, apart from that and a few cuts you're fine." Katara nodded and Zuko decided to ask her something while he had the courage. "Katara, look, I was thinking, it's stupid for you to be treated like a prisoner the whole time you're on the ship. I mean, you could be here for a while so I think it'd be smartest if we could be civil to one another."

Katara looked at him quizzically so he continued. "I guess what I'm saying is that do you think that it would be possible for us to be... friends. Even if it's not forever, do you think we could make it work?"

Katara's face broke into a full smile and she began to laugh. Zuko was shocked and confused to say the least. " What's so funny?"

Katara's giggles subsided and she looked at Zuko. "It's just how you made friendship sound so much like this big strategy and how you suggested a temporary friendship." She looked at Zuko seriously. "Zuko, I refuse to be your temporary friend for convenience sake."

Zuko felt his stomach slip a few notches, he was thinking about leaving when Katara spoke again.

"I will however be your real friend for the sake of friendship and because I want to."

Zuko was taken aback. "Really?" Katara nodded. Zuko smirked. "Well, I guess that could work too."

They both looked at each for a moment then burst out laughing. After a minute the laughter died down and Zuko spoke to Katara. "It's good to hear you laugh."

Katara smiled. "I was about to say the same thing to you. Um... Zuko. What happened to the... the two men?"

Zuko looked at her as she looked down at her hands. "They're locked in the brig. I was thinking about what to do with them, but maybe you'd like to decide?"

Katara looked at Zuko and her face broke into a devilish grin.

- - - - - - -

Over the next couple of days Katara's health improved greatly. She was regularly visited by Iroh, and Zuko spent most of his time with her. They spent a lot of their time talking over their plan for Katara's attackers, and soon she was no longer haunted by memories of her attack. They both thought their plan was a highly amusing way to get revenge and on the third day after the attack the plan went into action.

Zuko led Katara up on to the deck where most of the crew was assembled. The crew had all heard of what had happened and most felt sympathy for the young Waterbender. A large crowd had tuned out to see how her attackers were going to be punished. Katara went and stood next to the railing of ship with Iroh, away from the space that had been cleared in the centre of the deck. Zuko stood in the middle of the space and watched as Katara's attackers were brought from below deck. They were pushed roughly in front of Zuko and they promptly dropped to their knees in respect.

"Private Ping and Private Juntao, three days ago you committed a serious crime against honor. You have been brought here today to receive punishment." Zuko spoke in a clear voice that carried to the rest of the crew. "Is there anything you would like to say in your defense?"

Ping, the shortest, shook his head. Juntao however, looked at Zuko. "My Lord, I know what we did was wrong but I beg you to have mercy when punishing us."

Zuko looked down at him with disgust. "Oh, I'm not going to be punishing you." Zuko smirked. "_She_ is the one who'll be punishing you."

Katara stepped out of the crowd and stepped up to beside Zuko.

"On your feet!" Zuko barked at the two men before him, they hurried to obey. "Now as you may or may not know, Katara is a Waterbender. Therefore I feel it is only fair if she can punish you with her element, so get into the water."

Ping and Juntao stared blankly and Zuko smirked. "You heard me. Jump over the side of the boat and into the water."

When they still didn't move, Zuko growled and shot a ball of fire at both men. Their clothes ignited and the men let out yells of horror. Need less to say Ping and Juntao both sprinted to the railing and dropped headfirst into the ocean below. The rest of the crew rushed to the railing and laughed at the sight of the pair resurfacing and gasping for air. Katara and Zuko made their way to the railing and the two men below looked up at them with fear.

"Take it away Katara" Zuko smiled.

Katara grinned back and stepped closer to the railing. She remembered her time in the North Pole. Master Paku's training had helped her hone her skills to that of a master, and she had a few tricks to try out on these fools.

Katara raised her hands over her head and the water under the men rose too, taking the men with it. The water rose ten, twenty, thirty feet in the air and Katara blew a breath to freeze it at its peak. The men looked down on the deck of the ship with fear on heir faces. The crew around Katara roared with laughter and Katara smirked. She brought the wave, and the men, crashing back into the water. The men went under the water for a moment then bobbed back up spluttering. Katara lent her elbows onto the railing and started to twirl her finger around in circular movements. The water below her started to swirl. It formed into whirlpool and Ping and Juntao screamed as the water began to spin them around. Katara carried on swirling the water with one hand and raised her other hand above her head. The whirlpool rose into the air and formed a water cyclone. The crew on the deck gasped at the sight and Ping and Juntao could still be heard screaming in terror. Katara pulled the hand above her head into a fist and Ping and Juntao shot out of the top. Katara lowered the cyclone back into the water and it calmed and ceased to exist.

Ping and Juntao crashed onto the deck with a rather loud thud. Katara, Zuko and the rest of the crew turned around and burst out laughing at the sight of their sopping wet faces.

Zuko stepped forward. "You both got off lightly, if it was up to me you'd both be dead by now. You both owe Katara your worthless lives. You will both be shoveling coals in the engine room until we get to the next Fire Nation port. There you will cease to be members of this crew, and I will never want to see your worthless faces again. Now get out of my sight!"

Ping and Juntao both scrambled to their feet and rushed below deck.

Katara was being congratulated on her impressive Waterbending by various members of the crew. Soon the crew dispersed and went back to work. Katara walked over to Zuko and he offered her his arm to escort her to lunch.

As Katara walked towards the dining room with Zuko she couldn't help but smile. _'It's strange,' _she thought._'Seeing as how I'm still a "prisoner" on a Fire Nation ship, life's pretty good.'_

- - - - - - - -

_**Hey. This chapter was harder to write than the others so I apologize if it sucks. Let me know what you think, if you enjoyed it or if I've confused you with something. I'll get the next chapter out ASAP.**_

_**REVIEW! (P.S: reviews seem to make me want to write more and make me write at a quicker pace!)**_


	5. Damnation

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**Hiya. Thanks for all of the reviews, I love all of the positive feedback! I'm updating as much as I can today because I go back to school tomorrow so my time will be stretched. I'm in my last year at high school and doing my GCSE's (if you didn't know, in England you finish school and do your main tests at15/16). I'm really getting into this story so I'm not going to forget about it! **_

_**Anyway on with the story! Read, Enjoy and Review!**_

Disclaimer: I just received a letter from Nickelodeon asking if I wanted to own Avatar. I had to turn them down though because I wouldn't be able to write this story. So no, I do not own Avatar.

**However, I do own the poem in this story. It's called '_Your Damnation_'**

- - - - - - -

A week had passed since Katara punished her attackers. Zuko's ship was nearing a port in the Northern Earth Kingdom, which was controlled by the Fire Nation.

Zuko and Katara had spent much of the past week in each other's company and had both realized that becoming friends had been a very good idea.

They were currently on deck watching the land get larger as thy approached. Zuko looked at Katara and smiled inwardly. He would never have guessed she was such an interesting person, she had such a vibrant personality. _'She's not bad looking either, not bad at all.'_ Zuko mentally scolded himself. True, Katara was beautiful but Zuko had sworn that he would only be friends with her. He would not risk loosing her, but his hormones were making it increasingly harder not to grab Katara and kiss her. At least Zuko told himself that it was hormones, deep down he knew it was something more. He sighed slightly and turned back to look at the ocean.

Katara heard Zuko sigh and smiled. She knew that he had been looking at her and she wondered what he had been thinking about. She chanced a sidewards glance at him. He was back to looking at the water, he was handsome, even with that scar. She wondered how he had gotten it. Through all of their conversations he hadn't spoken of himself much. Katara understood though, there were things that she hadn't told him, like how her mother had died. _'Don't start thinking about that,'_ she warned herself. Katara looked at Zuko again. She had found him to be a nice person, underneath his tough exterior he really was a nice person to be around. She was scared to find that her feelings for the Prince were beginning to develop to something more than friendship. She knew that he would never be able to like her like that though. He was royalty and she was just a Water Tribe peasant. She wasn't about to tell him how she felt, no doubt he would find it very funny and she would be very embarrassed.

Zuko turned around to find Katara watching him. "What?" He smirked.

Katara blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

Zuko found her embarrassment to be quite cute. "Katara, how would you like to get off the ship for a while when we reach land?"

Katara looked at Zuko and couldn't sop herself from grinning. "I'd love to! You'd really let me?"

"Of course. You're technically not a prisoner anymore so as long as you promise not to run off, I don't see a problem."

"Oh, Zuko thank you!" Katara flung herself at Zuko and hugged him.

Zuko was momentarily shocked by her sudden actions. Shivers shot up and down his spine when she touched him. He could feel himself blushing. He hugged Katara back briefly and she let go of him. Her face was rather flushed and an uncomfortable silence passed between them.

"Um... while we're on land, maybe we could get you some new clothes?"

Katara nodded. Since the attack she had been wearing a spare pair of Zuko's trousers and a spare shirt. Both were a bit big for Katara and it would be heaven to be able to wear clothes that fit her.

They both watched the land get closer and though they wouldn't admit it, they were both thinking about the hug.

- - - - - - -

"Wow, your uncle can really shop." Katara said in amazement, watching Iroh rush around the shop picking up various trinkets and antiquities.

Zuko snorted. "He hasn't even gotten started yet. Hey, how about we get out of here and go for a walk or something?"

Katara nodded. They had already been to the tailors. She had been measured and chosen her fabrics, she just had to go back and pick the clothes up in a few hours. Zuko told Iroh that they were leaving and wouldn't be too long.

Together Zuko and Katara left the shop and walked through the town. The town wasn't too large and was surrounded by a dense forest. The closer they got to edge of the town and the forest, the less buildings there were. Eventually the road they were walking on turned into a rough trail and there were no houses or shops to be seen.

"That's weird." Zuko said. "I wonder why the town stops so abruptly. I mean they could have cut back the forest if it was a problem."

Katara was about to reply when she heard something. Something was moving in the forest just behind them. Katara spun around to face the noise. She couldn't see anyone but she knew something was there.

"Katara wha-" Zuko began but Katara cut him off.

"I thought heard something in the forest, listen."

They both listened but heard nothing. Zuko was about to say something when they heard it.

Crying... someone was crying quietly in the shadows of the trees. Katara stepped forward but Zuko grabbed her hand.

"Katara, you can't just rush into the forest. We don't know what's in there."

"Zuko, someone' s crying, they might be hurt. Come on!" She pulled at Zuko's hand gently.

Zuko hesitated then allowed her to lead him into the forest.

Just before they fully entered the shadows they heard shouting behind them, but paid no attention to it. They stepped into the darkness of the trees and never saw the man behind them yelling at them to come back.

- - - - - - -

Katara and Zuko walked through the forest following the sounds of the crying. Every time it seemed that they were about to reach the source of the noise, it would get further away, as if whoever was crying was running away from them. The sky above them was turning to shades of orange and red; night was approaching. They were about to give up and turn back when the crying stopped. Zuko and Katara looked at each other questioningly. A willow tree's branches hung like a curtain between them and whoever was crying. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand tighter and they both walked through the willow branches. They stopped dead on the other side and Katara gasped.

Before them was a deep trench that ran in a wide circle, creating a large island in the middle of it. Around the edge of the island lay large stones. A log acted as a bridge and allowed access to the island. The two teenagers looked at one another and nodded. They walked across the log and onto the island.

Zuko looked around. There wasn't much on the island. Seven flat stones lay in a straight line before him. They reached to the opposite side of the island, apparently leading to nothing. Dotted around the island were red and black flowers. Their stems bent forward making their heads droop to the ground. They weren't beautiful at all, they looked more... sorrowful. The island appeared to have once been a garden of sorts,but it had been badly neglected.

There was no sign of the crying person whatsoever.

Zuko felt Katara's hand slip from his. He looked around and saw she was kneeling next to a large upright stone.

"Zuko, look at this. There's a poem etched on to it. What would something like this be doing in a garden?"

Zuko knelt next to Katara and read the inscription on the stone. It read:

_**Your Damnation**_

_**I am trapped upon this cursed Earth and can do naught but weep**_

_**My spirit grows weary, my eternal mind cannot sleep**_

_**My heart died long ago, of love it is now devoid**_

_**There is nothing but wrath and anger within my cold inside**_

_**Fools you be to tread upon this godforsaken land**_

_**For now you must face the torture I have long since planned**_

_**Your spirits will soon be lost, your hearts purged of love**_

_**There is no hope left for you, no help from the heavens above**_

_**You must now face the fears that destroyed me long ago**_

_**Prepare to perish from the power of the great unknown**_

_**Look upon my face with terror, look at it and cry**_

_**Because your time has come foolish mortals, it is now your time to die.**_

Zuko finished reading the poem and looked at Katara with a feeling of foreboding in his heart. "Katara, I don't think that this place is a garden. I think it's a cemetery."

- - - - - - -

_**Hmm, bit of a cliffie there huh? I'm getting straight onto writing a new chapter so I might be able to post again today. Reviews help me feel motivated to write so if you'd like to see another chapter today, just let me know okay?**_

_**Did you like the poem?**_

_**Review!**_


	6. The Seven Fears

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate them. School's as boring as ever for me so writing another chapter for you guys should make me feel better! So, on with the story. I hope you enjoy it, remember to review!**_

Disclaimer: I did own Avatar... but my dog ate it.

- - - - - - -

Katara looked at Zuko with wide eyes. "A cemetery? What do you mean?"

Zuko shook his head. "I don't know, it's just everything about this place. The fact that this place has been cut off from the rest of the town, and the poem." Zuko gestured towards the large, inscripted stone in front of them. "The whole place feels wrong, like we shouldn't be here."

He stood up and put his hand out for Katara. Katara nodded and let him help her to her feet. They turned and started back towards the log. They had barely taken two steps when the large stones that lay around the edge of the island pulled out of the ground. They reared up from the earth, ten feet in height; sticking out of the ground like jagged teeth. They were trapped.

Katara moved closer to Zuko. "What's happening?" She whispered.

Zuko squeezed her hand. "I don't know. Come on, we're getting out of here."

Before they could move a chilling voice cut through the air. "Oh I don't think so. You're never getting out of here."

- - - - - - -

As the sun dipped behind the trees surrounding the town, Iroh sighed. Zuko and Katara had been gone for quite a while, and they were nowhere in sight. He had checked in the tailors but the tailor said he hadn't seen the young Prince or the young girl. Iroh had taken Katara's clothes and sent them, and the rest of the crew, back to ship, along with Iroh's many purchases. Iroh now stood in the town square in the gathering dusk, waiting for the two teenagers. Thinking that they were probably doing some hormone driven activity he chuckled to himself. Suddenly he heard the sound of pounding feet behind him. He turned and saw a rather scared looking man running from the edge of the town.

"Is something the matter, my good sir?" Iroh called as the man approached him.

The man stopped in front of Iroh, bent double and trying to catch his breath.

"Just... saw...going...forest...two...people...great...danger!"

Iroh looked at the man bemusedly. "Catch your breath, sir."

The man took deep, steadying breaths. "I just saw two people, teenagers to be exact, going into the forest. I tried to call them back but they didn't hear me. Now I fear they are in great danger."

"Teenagers?" Iroh snapped to attention. "Was one a boy in Fire Nation Armor, and the other a girl with a braid?"

The man nodded frantically.

Iroh was confused. "But I don't understand How are they in danger?"

"There are many spirits in his world, sir. But none so vengeful as the one in that forest."

"Spirit?" Iroh questioned.

"Yes, the spirit Kaen is very angry and bloodthirsty. Many generations ago she lived in this town. She was a very powerful Earthbender, very powerful indeed. She would often not be able to control her powers and could cause great problems, like earthquakes and landslides, so she was ridiculed and widely hated. Her life was riddled with pain, her family was killed when she was very young and she never really had anyone to care for her. Bad luck seemed to follow her around and things always seemed to turn out in the worst possible way. She spent much of her life alone, although she was once deeply in love, but her lover left her when he found out she was with child. She was left pregnant and unmarried. The people of this town scorned her and she was run out of town. Legend says that when her child did not survive past birth, Kaen sank into madness. She blamed the ancient people of this town for her suffering. She came back to this town and released a terrible curse on this town."

"Curse?"

"Yes. She called it The Seven Fears. She told how she had spent her life in fear of seven things. Her haunted past, her miserable present, her unsure future, her unbearable loneliness, her failure in life, the truth that she was hated and the loss of all those she had ever loved. She told the townspeople that they, and all those that came after them, would have to suffer these Seven Fears as she did. She then took her own life and her spilled blood sealed the curse. The people of this town took her words seriously and buried her body deep in the forest surrounding the town. They blessed the earth to contain Kaen's spirit and curse within the confines of the forest. They dug a deep trench around the burial site to stop anyone treading on the cursed ground. Many year passed and Kaen's curse never seemed to come into action. Her spirit was never seen either. The people of the town decided that they should try to appease Kaen to continue to keep her wrath at bay. A log was lain across the trench so people could go and pay homage to her. Nothing bad happened until one day a group of people went to pray for Kaen, but only one returned. He told of how he had refused to step into the graveyard and had waited for his friends. He had heard shouting and one of his friends told him that an inscription had been etched onto the stone that marked where Kaen was buried. It was a chilling poem called 'Your Damnation'. The boy said the protective stones around the island had rose up into the air blocking his friends from view. He heard screaming and had run back to the town. The townspeople knew then that Kaen had returned from the spirit world to unleash her curse."

Iroh listened in fascination. "What happened in the graveyard?"

The man shook his head. "No one knows. When some people found the courage to go back to the grave site they saw that seven stones had appeared on the ground; there was no sign of any bodies. It was unexplainable but the town thought that Kaen had somehow maintained her Earthbending abilities. People of this town now think that Kaen returned as a powerful demon,not just a mere spirit."

"You still fear Kaen?"

"Of course! Whenever anyone has ventured back into that grave site, whether it be by accident, or because they wanted to prove Kaen did not exist, they have never returned. That is why it is so unfortunate that those two teenagers have wandered into the forest For now Kaen will lure them to her so she may take vengeance once again!"

Iroh looked frantic. "Those two teenagers are my nephew and his friend! Come, we must help them!"

The man shook his head and smiled grimly. "I am sorry sir but once Kaen has someone in their clutches they do not return. For all anyone knows, it may be possible to defeat Kaen in some way, but no one had ever done so."

Iroh turned and looked at the now black forest. "Zuko..." He whispered.

- - - - - - -

Zuko and Katara whipped around. On the opposite side of the island stood a ghastly site. It was a woman, but no woman of this earth. She was skeletal and emaciated, her face lit with a insane smile. Her black hair and torn, black robes were constantly moving in the still air, as though stirred by a non-existent breeze. Her eyes were pure black surrounded by red and her teeth were slightly pointed.

The creature smirked at the two before her. "You heard me, you will never escape from this place alive, and you will never escape from me, even in death." Her voice was like ice, it held no human warmth or emotion.

"What are you?" Zuko hissed.

The creature laughed mirthlessly. "You don't know me? Well, you obviously aren't from the village. I am Kaen, the demon of this forest and the creator and maintainer of The Seven Fears."

"Seven Fears?" Zuko asked. Katara seemed to have lost her voice. She was huddled close to Zuko, staring terrified at Kaen.

The demon gestured to the seven flat stones that lay between her and the two companions. "Yes. Past, Present, Future, Loneliness, Failure, Truth and Loss. The Seven Fears, the things which ruled and destroyed my life. The things which will destroy your life, and your little girlfriend's too." She motioned to Katara.

Zuko, feeling fear but not wiling to show it, scoffed. "Get real, you are not hurting either of us, I'll make sure of that. Let's see how impressive your little demon powers are. Fight me, right now, so we can get out of here."

Kaen smirked even more. "You're a fast study boy. The only way for you to escape from here is to fight me. I, however, will not fight you until you have passed through The Seven Fears. Only then will I deem you worthy enough to destroy personally. You can either pass through The Seven Fears and put up a fight for your lives now, or I can kill you where you stand and send both your souls to eternal damnation."

Zuko nodded stiffly. "Fine, but let Katara go. I'll pass through your little test."

Kaen scowled. "Get lost! You have both trespassed here so both of your souls are at stake. But I'll tell you what I'll do. As you both seem to depend on each other so much, you can both go through The Seven Fears together. Think carefully now. By going together you can help each other fight your fears, but you must also face the other person's fears as well as your own. Besides, if I send you through together I can see you both get killed quicker."

"What do you mean 'face our fears'?" Zuko scowled.

"While passing through The Seven Fears your fears become reality. You enter into a world where both you and your fears are physical. That means that you can be destroyed by your fears literally." Kaen sad with a relish. "If you make it through the first six fears alive; which has never happened before, you must then face me. On the Seventh Fear, which is Loss, you must fight me for fear of your life. But don't worry, no one has ever survived past the second fear, so you probably won't have to fight me at all."

Zuko weighed their chances and looked at Katara. They could either go through the fears alone and fight solo, or they could help each other through it. It must be easier to defeat your fears if someone's there to help you. He couldn't risk letting Katara go in alone he would never forgive himself if she died when he could have saved her.

He turned to Kaen. "Fine, we'll go through together. I'll help Katara survive, she'll help me survive and we'll both kill you together!"

The demon grinned displaying her pointed teeth. "Excellent, I haven't had anyone go through with someone else before, this could be interesting. I wonder which fear will destroy you in the end? Shall we begin?"

Zuko looked down at Katara. She offered him a weak smile and clutched his hand more tightly. "Yes, we're ready, which one of us faces or fear first?"

Kaen smiled evilly. "That's a surprise. The first fear is the Past. I'm not telling you who faces it first, but you will face the same fear one after the other. So for example, my dear boy, if you face your Past first and survive, you'll have to move onto your girlfriend's Past straight after. Only after both Pasts have been faced can you move onto the next fear. Do you still want to go together?"

Zuko nodded fiercely. "Just shut up and tell us how we get into the first fear!"

Kaen grimaced. "Eager to die aren't you? Fine, step right into hell."

She waved a hand and the stone directly in front of Zuko was emblazoned with glowing red letters that said 'Past'.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other again and nodded once at each other. Keeping a tight grip on each other's hands they stepped onto the stone; and the nightmare began.

- - - - - - -

_**Another chapter over. I know I left it hanging but I want to turn each fear they face into a chapter, so there will be at least seven more chapters. There will be more than seven more chapters in the end, probably. I might write a sequel, what do you think, would you like to see a sequel?**_

_**Let me know with some reviews!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	7. Past Part 1

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**Hi, I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, all the positive feedback really gets my imagination going! Well on with the story and the first of the fears. Forgive me if it comes out stupid but I'm trying out a really original idea here!**_

_**Read, Enjoy and Review!**_

- - - - - - -

The forest disappeared; Kaen, the trees and the stepping stones were all gone. Instead Katara stood ankle-deep in white, powdery snow. She was home. She snapped back to her senses. _'It's a trick remember! Wait... where's Zuko?'_

She looked around frantically but couldn't see him anywhere. _'I thought we were going through these fears together?'_ Katara stood in the vast emptiness, there was no sign of anyone or anything. She spun around on the spot her eyes searching across the frozen tundra. _'There!' _In the distance a small trail of smoke drifted towards the sky. She smiled inwardly, her village wasn't very far away. She took stock of her situation again; why in heavens was she stood in th snow banks alone? Sokka usually insisted on escorted her everywhere, she never understood why though. What was going to happen to her; was she going to get attacked by an angry penguin or something? She giggled to herself slightly. Her mind suddenly seemed blissfully blank.

In the back of her mind, something was nagging at her. She was forgetting something... something important. She frowned to herself. There was something she was meant to remember about being here. Her thoughts were drove out of her head, however, when a figure in the distance shouted her name.

Katara snapped out of her revive and squinted into the distance. Then she recognized the person.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted joyfully.

Sokka waved at her. "Come on Katara, mom wants you back home!"

Katara started running through the snow towards Sokka. She didn't know why but she had a great longing to see her mother. She snorted at herself. She had seen her mother just this morning. Katara reached Sokka, and together they mad their way into the Water Tribe Village.

- - - - - - -

Zuko stared as the forest dissolved around him. In no time however, the world reappeared around him. He was stood on frozen ground, the wind biting at his face. He'd felt this cold once before... he was in the South Pole; this was Katara's past.

Katara... Zuko looked around and spotted her not too far from him. Relieved, he ran over to her. He barely noticed that is feet didn't press into the soft deep snow, or that his footfalls didn't disturb Katara as he approached.

"Katara!" Zuko called out to her as he came to her side. The girl gave him no answer, instead he saw her search her brow furrow slightly. "Katara?" Zuko asked again.

He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, but found something stopped him making contact with her.

"You can't touch her."

An amused voice sounded from behind Zuko. He whipped around to see Kaen floating several feet above the ground behind him. Her robes and her were moving as usual.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked sharply. "You said we could face our fears together."

"I know what I said." Kaen smirked. "You are going through her fear with her, and you can help her fight her fear. You just can't physically fight them for her, you don't exist here; this is her fear and her Past."

Zuko was furious. "You tricked us! If I'm not physical here, how can I help her? How can I protect her?"

"Technically I didn't trick you. You never asked for specific details. Don't worry so much! You'll have to be smart and work out how to help her. Just because you can't be killed in her Past doesn't mean she can't be." Kaen gestured carelessly to Katara.

"Will I be a part of the physical world in Katara's other fears?" Zuko was seething with rage at the demon.

"Nope. All of the fears are comprised of either memories or subconscious thoughts from your minds. That means, my dear boy, that she will not see you inside her fears. Also, you will not see her in your fears.

Zuko sighed, slightly relieved. "At least Katara will be safe while she's in my fears."

Kaen's evil smirk widened. "Yes, but that's if she makes it into your fears. This may be her past, but a little demon magic can make even the happiest past into a nightmare. It should be interesting for you to watch because your little girlfriend has had anything but a happy past. Have fun!"

With that Kaen vanished. Zuko heard someone shout Katara's name. Squinting into the distance he saw Katara's idiotic brother. He heard her shout "Sokka!" and she ran towards her brother. Zuko ran alongside her, his body almost gliding across the ground. He didn't know what was coming, but he knew it couldn't be good.

- - - - - - -

Katara looped her arm into Sokka's, laughing as he told her how he had almost fallen through the iced over lake while he had been ice-fishing with their father. Katara glanced over her shoulder, she felt like someone was following her. She sighed and told herself off for being so paranoid. When she turned back to Sokka, she saw her village come into clear view. The dozen or so huts were gathered in a crescent shape a little way back from a large fire pit. Katara saw Gran Gran entering the hut that was used as an infirmary. Further away from the village she could make out her father and most of the other men getting into the fishing boats, they were going further afield from the camp to replenish the village's food stores.

Katara turned to Sokka. "Did mom want to speak to me?"

Sokka nodded. Noticing the worried look on her face he hurried to comfort her. "Don't worry Katara, Gran Gran said mom would be getting better in no time at all."

Katara smiled grimly a Sokka and rushed over to the medical hut, just as her Gran Gran was leaving it. She patted Katara gently on the shoulder and Katara walked in to the room,seeing her mother in bed.

- - - - - - -

Zuko entered the tent with Katara and looked at the woman in the bed. Zuko was left in no doubt as to where Katara had gotten her beauty from. The woman essentially looked like an older version of Katara. There ere a few differences though. Her eyes were a more grey-blue, opposed to Katara's vivid cobalt. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and her face was pale in her illness.

She smiled as her daughter entered the room. She held out her arms to embrace Katara. Her daughter willingly complied and ran into her mother's arms.

"Hello Katara, were you dilly dallying around again?" Her voice was cheerful, Zuko noted, but it had a edge of feebleness to it.

Katara nodded into her mother's shoulder and her shoulders shook suddenly.

Katara's mother held her at arms length and Zuko could see the tears streaming down Katara's face. It broke his heart "My darling, what is the matter?"

Katara sobbed harder. "I don't now, everything seems so familiar, like a dream I had once and can't remember. I just have this bad feeling that you're going to leave me alone here."

"That's it Katara, fight it, you know that you've already lived this. Come on, you can fight it!" Zuko wasn't sure why he was speaking out loud but he felt he had to try to reach Katara in some way.

Katara's mother pulled her back int an embrace. "Shh my sweetheart, I will never leave you." She was caught with a sudden coughing fit.She bent forward over the blankets, the coughs racking her frail figure.

Katara stood and rushed to the other side of the room. Glancing back to the lady in the bed he saw flecks of blood hit the sheets that lay over her. Zuko frowned; he was no doctor but he knew that coughing up blood wasn't a good sign. Katara's mother seemed to be thinking the same thing. She threw the sheets off her and sat up just as Katara came back with a small bowl of water and a cloth.

"Mom what are you doing? Get back into bed!" Katara set th bowl down on the nightstand and looked at her mother.

"Calm down Katara! I want to give you something. Come sit next to me." Katara complied and snuggled close to her mother. "Now, my little star, I have something that needs to be passed down to you. Gran Gran gave it to me years ago and I want to give it to you." She reached round the back of her neck and took off a necklace that Zuko recognized s the one Katara wore.

Katara stared as her mother fastened the necklace around her neck. She started to cry softly. "Mom, why are you giving this to me now? You could give it to me in years time, it's like you're saying goodbye."

"Katara, I know it's hard sometimes, feeling as though we are alone in the world. But you will never be alone. You'll have your brother, your father, Gran Gran and all those who care for you as I do. I will always be there too Katara. I'm not saying goodbye...ever."

She forced Katara to look at her and she brushed some stray tears from her face. Katara offered her a weak smile.

Just then there was a loud crunching sound and screams erupted from outside. Katara stuck her head outside and gasped.

"Mom, it's Fire Nation! They're here!"

Zuko went to the door of the hut and looked out. Sure enough the pointed prow of a Fore Nation ship was embedded in the ice at the edge of the village. He could see most of the village escaping from the Fire Nation's path. He could see Sokka being pulled away by his grandmother. He was fighting trying to pull back in the direction where Katara and his mother were. Zuko realized with dread that Katara and her mother were trapped in the hut. If they tried to escape the would undoubtedly be spotted. Zuko heard Katara's mother from behind him.

"Katara!"

Zuko turned around. Katara was being pushed under the bed by her mother.

"Katara listen to me, stay under this bed. No matter what you hear, no matted what happens do not make a sound or move!"

"But mom-!"

"No Katara! Listen, your father and the nearly all of the other men have gone downriver for the day. There are only a few men left in the village and not all of them are Waterbenders. I need to help Katara. Remember that. If a time should come in your life when you have the chance to make a difference, take it! No matter how hard it seems, it will make a difference, always fight back no matter how hopeless the cause seems!"

Katara was about to argue back but her mother pressed a quick finger to her lips and whispered something Zuko couldn't hear. She then forced Katara all the way under the bed and straightened up just as the screams of pain started outside.

A moment later Zuko hard a horribly familiar voice outside "Search the tents for anyone hiding, bring them out. If they fight...kill them."

Zuko heard the footsteps crunching into the snow, approaching the hut. A moments pause and then one of Zuko's most hated enemies entered the hut.

Zhao. He stood there glaring straight at Katara's mother.

He sneered at her sick appearance. "Hmm, worthless peasant, ill too. Well at least you're useful enough to tell me where the rest of the men from your village are."

Katara's mother kept silent. Zhao let out a snarl of fury and strode forward. He grabbed her around the neck and yanked her off the ground.

- - - - - - - -

Katara watched in horror as she saw he other's feet lift from the ground. From the small portion of th floor that she could see from her hiding place. She could see her mother's toes brushing the floor and hear her gasping breath. She heard the man shouting for her to tell him what he wanted to know. Katara wanted to cover her ears to block her ears but she knew she couldn't move. She was fighting with all of her might not to cry. She knew her mother was to weak to use her Waterbending, she was helpless.

Then Katara's heart stopped. She saw her mother's toes jerking and then they became completely still. She heard the man give a snort of discontempt, but nothing could have every prepared Katara for what happened next.

- - - - - - - -

Zuko watched, appalled as the ill woman was strangled to death by Zhao. Then he stared as Zhao lifted his palm towards on Katara's mother's face. He then sent a powerful blast of ire straight into her face and let her charred remains fall to the floor.

- - - - - - - -

Katara's insides turned to ice and her whole body stiffened. From above her her mother's body fell to the floor and lay face down on the floor. Her face was turned to Katara, it was not the face Katara remembered. The skin was gone, the flesh blackened and those once beautiful eyes were now sunken and bloodied. Katara felt the bile rise in her throat. She wanted to scream but her voice had left her and her body refused to close her eyes.

- - - - - - - -

Zuko wanted to stop Katara from reliving this nightmare. He had no idea this was how her mother died. _'Oh Agni! Katara! She's still under the bed, she can see her mother's body.' _He felt utterly powerless. Then another most unwelcome voice made itself heard.

"She did have a horrible past, didn't she?" Kaen stood next to Zuko and looked neither sorry or upset at Zhao's actions.

A low growl raised from Zuko's throat. "She's faced her fear, can we move on?"

Kaen smirked. "Now where's the fun in that? In true life Zhao left and Katara was never found by the Fire Nation. She stayed under the bed until someone found her. The men of her village saw the Fir Nation from a distance and had to wait for a whole day before the Fire Nation left. Katara lay next to her mother's rotting body for a whole day."

Zuko was sickened. He felt a huge urge to gather Katara in his arms and stop her coming to anymore harm."

Kaen started speaking again. "I wonder what would have happened if Katara had cried out before the Fire Nation had left? What if they had found her."

Zuko snapped his head around. "You can't do that! That isn't what happened in Katara's past."

Kaen shrugged. "I know, I call it demonic license. I need some way to keep myself entertained for the rest of eternity. Good luck trying to save her!"

Then Kaen was gone and Zuko heard Katara's heart wrenching scream.

- - - - - - - -

Katara screamed and sobbed at the sight of her mother's body. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. She didn't even hear the retreating footsteps pause an then storm back to her hiding place. A large hand shot under the bed and grabbed Katara by the hair.

- - - - - - - -

Zuko was furious as he watched Zhao hold Katara by her hair. He yanked the sobbing girl to her feet and delivered a sharp slap to her face.

Zuko knew he had to do something, if all he could do was to shout at Katara and hope she could hear him, then that is what he would do.

- - - - - - - -

Katara felt the stinging on her cheek as well as the sharp pain on her head where her hair was being pulled from her scalp. She could here the man holding her shouting something at her but she paid no attention. She hung in the man's grasp and could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Then she heard a new voice, it cut through the shouting and her crying.

"Katara, fight him! Use your Waterbending!" The voice sounded familiar; at the back of the mind she was beginning to feel recognition.

_'I know that voice, but who is it?'_

"Katara,listen to my voice! You are stronger than this! Remember what your mother said, you need to fight back!"

_'You're right! Whoever you are, you're right I need to fight back. I will not die like this!"_

As though through a haze Katara saw the man holding her light a ball of fire in his hand. She also heard her voice being called again.

"KATARA!"

- - - - - - - -

Zuko watched helpless as Zhao prepared to strike Katara dead.

He yelled out to her a final time.

The word had barely left his mouth when Katara strand to life and drew up a water whip. It hit a surprised Zhao straight between the eyes and he released he with a grunt.

At the moment that the whip struck the world began to dissolve again. Zhao faded and Zuko saw Katara's knees give way. He rushed forward and gathered her in his arms. He was elated to find he could touch her again. Katara clung to Zuko, sobs racking her body.

"Zuko, thank you, I heard you at the end, you saved me."

In the black void the two held each other.

Zuko stoked Katara's hair and spoke to her softly. "I'm so sorry Katara... I never knew. Shh now, rest."

Katara mumbled something into Zuko's chest.

Zuko embraced her tighter and thought to himself. _'It's my turn now Kaen. Let's see what you've got!'_

- - - - - - - -

_**Hey! Wow! This chapter was going to include Zuko's Past too but it came out waaaaaaaaaaaaay long with just Katara's Past. This chapter will be a two-parter. I really hope yo liked it. I've been writing for 4 hours now and my arms arr gonna fall off! I really hope you liked it!**_

**_(I was a little mean to Katara, giving her such a horrible past, huh?)_**

_**Did my idea for them to relive the pas work or did I just confuse you? Let me know!**_

_**Review!**_


	8. Past Part 2

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**Hey. I had a request to make each fear a two-part chapter. That would mean that it would have Katara's fear in one chapter and Zuko's in another. Does anyone else like that idea? It would mean that the story would be quite a bit longer. Let me know with some reviews! **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

- - - - - - - -

Zuko felt Katara disappearing from his arms as a new world formed around him.

_'Remember, this is just an illusion. Remember that as soon as you fight back, the spell is broken.'_

Zuko repeated these words in his head over and over again. The problem was, that as soon as his Past formed completely around him, his mind was wiped completely clean.

Zuko was knelt on the marble floor, the air humid around him. He wondered for a moment why he was surrounded by a crowd of cheering spectators. Then his memories came rushing back to him; Agni Kai.

_'Get it together Zuko Today is the day that you prove yourself in the eyes of your father. It is no time for you to let your mind wander! It's your chance to beat down that old General and show you are not afraid to speak out against his plans!'_

- - - - - - - - -

The world appeared around Katara again and her eyes opened in surprise. She was stood on a large, long marble platform with members of the Fire Nation looking down at her from all sides. The air felt warm around her and she noticed a particular person in the crowd... Iroh.

_'That means I'm in Zuko's fear, his Past. But where is he?'_

Looking down Katara gasped. At her feet knelt a teenage boy. He looked about her age, he had obsidian hair, pulled up into a high ponytail. His chest was bare and a gold armband was fastened on each arm. He wore a pair of black combat trousers and a cloth emblazoned with the Fire Nation insignia was draped around his shoulders.

The boy lifted his head slightly and Katara caught sight of a pair of familiar golden eyes.

"Zuko?" Katara asked out loud. He looked so much different, the scar was gone, his muscles were less defined and he just looked so much... younger.

Katara gaped at the Fire Prince before her. She reached out a hand to touch his face and found there was an invisible barrier between the two of them.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told him. You can't make physical contact with him."

Katara whipped around. Kaen stood behind her, the demon's scarlet eyes burning into Katara's cerulean orbs. "What?"

Kaen smirked wickedly. "I went through this in detail with him," she gestured to Zuko. "I'm not going to repeat myself. You can ask him after this, if he survives. Basically, you don't exist here so you can't touch anything, and nothing can touch you. I'll leave it up to you to figure out a way to aid him, should he need it. Enjoy the show, it should be a real eye opener."

With that Kaen disappeared and Katara turned around in time to see Zuko getting to his feet. He turned and stood in a fighting stance, his feet apart and his arms ready in front of him. The cloth on his shoulders drifted to the ground. Katara watched as Zuko's arms fell to his side. Confused she walked around Zuko until she was stood in front of his face. He couldn't see her, but she cold see the look of surprise on his face.

A sudden breeze swept across the platform and Katara watched as Zuko stood, mouth agape and blinked at something behind her. His face then changed; he looked truly scared.

Katara looked behind her and saw a tall man stalking closer to Zuko. He was well built, his ebony hair fell down his back. Atop his head rested a small crown. His face was shadowed to Katara though. The sun blazed overhead, and the courtyard had no roof to act as barrier to it. The rays shone behind the man, casting his face into indistinguishable shadows.

Katara looked back to Zuko. He looked surprised to see the man to say the least.

- - - - - - -

Zuko stared at his father in horror.

_'I'm fighting father? No, this is wrong! I should be fighting that puffed up General who wanted to sacrifice a whole division! There is no way I'll fight my own father. No I won't do it!" _

- - - - - - -

Katara watched from the sidelines as the large man approached Zuko. Zuko seemed to snap out of it and took a small step towards the approaching man.

"Please father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

Katara watched, surprised, as Zuko looked quickly at the ground. Zuko's voice sounded terrified, desperate.

_'His father? So this is Fire Lord Ozai?'_

She watched as Ozai continued to prowl closer.

"You will fight for your honor."

Katara winced at Ozai's cool tone. Zuko dropped to his knees and bowed low to the floor in front of his father.

"I meant you no disrespect." He raised his head to look at his father. "I am your loyal son!"

Katara's heart went out to him. His father, however, paid no heed.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

As Ozai reached Zuko, the young Prince lowered his face to the ground again.

"I won't fight you!"

"You will learn respect!"

Zuko placed his hands on the ground, so he was no longer flat to the floor.

"And suffering will be your teacher!"

Zuko raised his head to stare at his father's looming figure. Katara's heart wrenched when she saw the tears streaming down Zuko's face. She watched, aghast, as Ozai lit a ball of fire in his hand and sent it streaming towards his son.

- - - - - - -

Zuko cowered at his father's feet.

_'Please father. Please, understand my actions!"_ He silently pleaded to the man in front of him.

He watched terrified as a ball of fire was lit in his father's hand. Time stopped for a moment and then it happened.

The fire was thrust at Zuko. It pummeled into the left side of his face. He instinctively closed his eyes but he couldn't protect the rest of his face from the consuming fire. His skin was being torn with hundreds of knives, the heat unbearable, ripping at the delicate nerves around his eye. He also couldn't stop the scream of pain that tore from his throat and echoed around him. At that moment one thought made its way into Zuko's mind.

_'You may not have killed me father, but you have destroyed me nonetheless.'_

- - - - - - - -

Katara couldn't stop the tears as she watched Ozai burn his own son.

_'So that's how he got his scar. He's suffered so much. He may be the Fire Nation Prince but he has still suffered at the hands of the Fire Lord._

"Aw, you're upset. Should I come back later?"

Katara whipped around to see Kaen there again. She looked thoroughly amused by the sight of the trembling Zuko on the floor. "You evil bitch! How can you find it funny?"

Kaen's smirk disappeared. "Easy, it's funny because all of you pathetic mortals deserve to suffer as I did. It's about to get _hilarious_. In reality, as I'm sure you know, Zuko was only given a scar by his father. I'm about to show you what would have happened if his father hadn't stopped and had carried on the battle."

As Kaen vanished Katara spun around to see Ozai grab Zuko's hair and yank him to his feet. His legs were trembling so much, they looked as though they would give way. Katara felt fresh tears spring to her eyes as she saw Zuko's bleeding and burnt face.

"Kaen!" Katara screeched.

A cool voice answered her. "Yes?" The demon appeared next to Katara.

"Let me be physical in this place!"

"I already told you, while you are here -" She was cut of by the Waterbender.

"I know what you said but this is your curse so you can do anything. You have the power to manipulate our memories of the past, so I'm sure you can make me physical here"

Katara heard a yell. She turned to see Zuko rolling across the ground. Ozai has just delivered a heavy kick to his stomach.

Kaen looked at Katara suspiciously. "I suppose I could make you real, but why would I want to?"

"Think about it!" She was becoming frantic now. She didn't know how much Zuko could last in this battle. "With me out there, there is an extra chance that I'll get killed. If I'm real then I can be killed can't I?"

Kaen scoffed. "True. I know you just want to help you little Prince but I'll humor you anyway. Have it your way, but you may regret it!"

Kaen disappeared and Katara felt the ground beneath her feet more solidly than before.

- - - - - - -

Zuko's breath was knocked out of him as his father delivered another punch to is gut. He knew he'd die if he didn't fight back but he refused to fight his father. Suddenly he heard the crowd gasp collectively and looked up. His father was mere inches away from him. He wasn't moving and Zuko soon realized why. One of his father's feet were encased in ice. Looking past the Fire Lord, Zuko saw a girl of about his own age in Water Tribe robes. The waterskin at her side was open and she has a ball of water ready in her hand.

_'I know that girl. I've seen her before, where did she come from?"_

Slowly Zuko's mind began to fight through the haze that Kaen's spell had put over it. Zuko watched in some confusion as his father got over his shock at being encased in ice, and melted the restraint on his foot.

- - - - - - -

Katara stood watching as Lord Ozai melted the ice on his foot. She had done the first thing that had come into her head when she had realized she could Waterbend. It had worked in the sense that Ozai was no longer pummeling Zuko. The problem was that Ozai was now advancing on Katara. Thankful that she had her waterskin with her she took her fighting stance. She knew she was no match for the Fire Lord but she just needed to get to Zuko and snap him out of Kaen's spell.

Ozai stopped opposite Katara and sent a stream of fire hurtling at her. She countered it with a shield of water. The force of the blast was too strong and Katara found herself on her back. Ozai stepped over her and grabbed her wrist. He lifted her off the ground. Katara stared into the Fire Lord's face. He had golden eyes like Zuko, but they were distinctly dead looking. He had a regal face. A strong chin, distinguished nose, but none of his son's handsome, graceful features.

Ozai turned to his battered son. "So, as well as having no respect you also associate yourself with Water Tribe scum?"

He threw Katara to the ground and she tumbled next to Zuko. His burnt face looked worse up close, as well as the bruises blossoming on his exposed torso.

Katara looked up and cobalt met gold.

Katara knew they didn't have long before Ozai resumed his attack. "Zuko, it's me Katara. You have to fight this. It's just a trick, fight it!"

- - - - - - -

Zuko looked at the girl blankly. His mind was in turmoil.

_'Katara... yes I've heard that name before.'_ He told himself.

_Wait, how could you? you've never met a member of the Water Tribe before.'_ Another voice in his mind said.

The voices in his mind continued to argue.

Zuko looked at the girl again. She was familiar and she had saved his life, but his mind wasn't working fast enough to put two and two together.

The girl in front of him was speaking again. He could see his father approaching. "Please Zuko! Fight this. As soon s you fight back it will be over. One fire ball, one punch and we can go! Please, if you don't hurry we're both dead. Come on Zuko I -"

Her words were cut short as she was grabbed around the neck by Ozai.

Zuko watched as the girl struggled in his grasp, it looked familiar. In his mind a picture was forming. A woman in Water Tribe robes was struggling for air while she was being strangled. Zuko's mind sped up, he could see a demonic woman smirking and a Water Tribe girl hiding under a bed.

The same Water Tribe girl that was in his father's grasp. Zuko's mind was on fast forward, he could see everything. The forest, the stepping stones, Kaen... Katara!

"Katara!" Zuko was on his feet. He remembered everything and he knew Katara was in danger.

- - - - - - - -

Katara could hardly breathe, and Ozai held a flame precariously close to her face.

_'Come on Zuko, quickly!'_

As if Zuko had heard her thoughts he was on his feet shouting her name.

Through her blurred vision, Katara could see Ozai's surprised face. He barely had time to react as his son sent a stream of fire at him. Ozai dropped her and she saw him dodge the attack. He raised his hands to retaliate but Katara took the opportunity to plant a sharp kick to his shin. Ozai grunted and glared at the girl. She smirked back up at him, for she saw Zuko right behind him. In the precious few seconds that Ozai had been distracted, Zuko had sprinted towards him and threw a heavy punch into his father's jaw.

Ozai fell backwards, caught by surprise. Before he even hit the ground he faded out of sight, along with the rest of the world.

Zuko crouched next to Katara in the gathering emptiness and they grinned at each other. He pulled her close to him and she willingly sank into his warmth.

- - - - - - - -

Zuko closed his eyes as he held Katara. He made a mental note to yell at Katara for putting herself in danger. He had no idea how she had become real in his Fear but he could safely bet that it had something to do with Kaen.

He felt a breeze brush past his face. Opening his eyes he saw that they were back in the forest in the real world. They were crouched, holding each other, on the first stepping stone. He also realized he was back to normal; he was taller, more built and the left side of his face wasn't in pain anymore. Kaen was stood in her usual place on the opposite side of the island.

She didn't look remotely happy that the pair had made it back alive. "Well, I see that neither of you died. Pity. But no matter. That was just the first stone; from now on things are going to get a little trickier. Trust me." She added with an evil grin.

- - - - - - - -

**_Whoa, way longer than I thought it would be again!_** **_Things should have more action now. I've decided that Katara and Zuko will go into the fears together. That way they can interact with each other and they both get into the action more. Let me know if the chapter came out alright._**

_**The dialouge and movements in the Agni Kai scene in this chapter matches perfectly with the show. I have 'The Storm' downloaded on my computer so I used it to make the chapter more realistic. Hope it worked!**_

_**Review!**_


	9. Present

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**Hi there! A big thank you to all those who reviewed. I realize that I usually update every day but I needed a break yesterday. I did miss getting you feedback though! So on with the story and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Don't forget to Review.**_

- - - - - - - -

Iroh was sitting on the deck of the ship. He was seriously worrying about his nephew's and Katara's well being. If what the man from earlier had said was true, both Zuko and Katara were in a dire situation. Iroh sighed and looked into the distance. He could see the dark forest; a few of its trees swaying in the evening breeze. Iroh knew the spirit world existed; and he knew that the two teens were going to be lucky to survive if they were indeed, fighting a demon.

- - - - - - - -

"Sokka will you sit down, you're gonna fall off in a minute!"

Sokka stopped his pacing and sat down on Appa's saddle "I know Aang, but I can' help it. I've got all of these things going through my head! I'm imagining all of the bad things happening to Katara. It's been days since we've seen her and Zuko's ship is nowhere in sight!"

Aang sighed. "I know Sokka, I know. Just remember Zuko too Katara to lure me to him. I don't think he'd hurt Katara if he's using her as bait."

Sokka said nothing. He sat glaring down at the ocean below. He stared at the restless water not really seeing anything.

_'Katara better not be harmed in anyway. I'll kill those stinking Fire Nation soldiers if she's hurt!' _Sokka thought furiously. _'Stupid Zuko! Stupid ocean! Stupid Fire Navy ship! Wait... Fire Navy ship?'_

Sokka jumped to his feet and peered into the distance. Sure enough there was a port in the distance. The unmistakable shape of a Fire Navy ship was docked there.

"Hey Aang!"

Aang turned to his friend. "What is it now?"

"There's a Fire Navy ship docked in that town over there! Maybe it's Zuko's ship!"

Aang grinned and nodded. He pulled on Appa's reigns and the flying bison swung around. Sokka fell back onto the saddle with a thud and the bison and it's passengers headed for the docked ship.

- - - - - - - -

Kaen looked grimly at the pair in front of her. "You're quite tricky, little girl. I should have realized that as a Waterbender you would have been pretty helpful even against the Fire Lord."

Katara said nothing, but she felt Zuko's grip on her tighten.

Kaen continued. "Although you did raise a good point. There are now six stones left. That would mean I have six more chances each to kill you both. If I send both of you fully into each others fears,as well as your own, I have twelve chances to kill each of you. I think that makes the odds better for me, don't you agree?"

Zuko sneered at the demon. "I see you're starting to realize that it's not going to be that easy to kill us."

Kaen scowled. "Don't flatter yourself. I just think it will be more entertaining to watch how you little girlfriend handles herself in her next fear. "

Zuko looked at the demon confused.

Kaen smirked at the young Prince. "Oh yes boy, I've seen into both your souls. The next fear is the Fear of the Present and I was surprised to find that what our pretty little Waterbender here fears about the Present isn't what is going to happen during these Fears. Yes, she fears something else about how her life is going at the moment, and I think you'll enjoy being a part of it."

Zuko was even more bewildered. "What do you mean be a part of it?"

The demon seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. "I don't really appreciate being outsmarted by a Water Tribe peasant, so I've decided that I'll have to show you both who's in control. While you're in each other's fears, I may decide to make you useful. I do not intend on becoming predictable."

Zuko growled at the demon. Katara, however could think of nothing to say or do. She knew that things weren't going to get any easier. She racked her brains to try to think what she feared in the present. Well, right now she feared Kaen, but Kaen said it was something else, something deep in her soul.

Kaen waved a hand carelessly through the air. The stone in front of the one Zuko and Katara were crouched on illuminated with the word 'Present'. The demon stared pointedly at the pair before her. "Well I haven't got all eternity. Well, actually I have, but you haven't. Go ahead."

Zuko and Katara stood up as one and stepped forward onto the second stone. Once again the world fell away and the two teens existed in nothingness.

- - - - - - - -

Katara blinked. She was in Zuko's room on the ship, lying on the bed. She had no recollection of how, or why, she was there. She sighed, she must have drifted off to sleep and Zuko must be meditating or something. She smiled to herself as she thought of Zuko. She would never have thought she could have been friends with the 'enemy', but that's just what they were: friends. She knew that she felt for Zuko something more than just friendship; she just wasn't sure how he felt. Katara sighed again and sat up on the bed. She was surprised to see Zuko himself standing in front of the closed door, watching her.

- - - - - - - -

Zuko looked around at his surroundings. He was in his room; Katara was lying on his bed and he was stood in front of the door.

_'What on Earth is Kaen up to this time? Hey! I can remember everything!'_

"Of course you can," said a voice inside Zuko's head.

_'Kaen? What the hell are you doing in my head, and why can I remember everything?"_

"You can remember everything because Katara's thoughts have no power over you." There was a pause. "But I do."

_'What?"_

"It's called a possession, you foolish mortal. And this is where your part comes in this Fear."

Zuko found his feet approaching Katara as the girl sat up on his bed.

_'Wait! Stop it, I don't know what you're doing but I don't want a part in it!'_

Kaen smirked, and so did Zuko's face. "You, my dear boy, have no say in the matter."

- - - - - - - - -

Katara watched confused as Zuko took a few steps forward and he smirked. She got off the bed and went to stand in front of Zuko.

"Zuko, is something the matter?"

Zuko's smirk merely intensified.

"Zuko, you're starting to scare me now. What's up?"

Katara looked at Zuko as he answered. "Nothing's up. I was just thinking about something. That's all."

Katara winced slightly. Zuko's voice sounded much colder than usual. "What are you thinking about?"

Zuko took a step closer to Katara. "I was just wondering why I wanted to be friends with such a pathetic excuse for a human."

Katara blinked. "W...What are talking about Zuko?"

"That's Prince Zuko to you peasant! And you heard me. I'm completely at a loss as to why I asked for your friendship."

Katara could feel tears brimming. "Zuko, please stop it! This isn't funny!"

Zuko sneered at her. "It's not supposed to be funny you imbecile! I'm deadly serious. I've decided I don't want to look at your lowly face anymore. I want you back down in the brig now!"

Katara took a step back. "No, stop it Zuko! You don't mean this, just shut up!"

The words had barely left her mouth when Zuko's hand made contact with her face.

- - - - - - - - -

Zuko felt his hand make contact with Katara's face. He had no control over his body and he hated himself for what he was doing. He saw Katara stagger back and fall on his bed.

At the same time he felt Kaen using him to speak. "Don't ever tell me what to do wench! I am the Prince of the Fire Nation. You are merely a peasant!"

A single tear fell down Katara's swollen cheek. "You... you can't mean this Zuko."

"Oh? Why can't I?"

Zuko tried to fight back against Kaen._'Get the hell out of me you demonic bitch. I swear, if you hit her again.'_

"I'm not hitting her Princey, you are." The voice in his head hissed.

Katara was sobbing now, completely unaware of the battle raging within Zuko. "You can't mean it because I... I love you Zuko."

She whispered the last four words, but they echoed around Zuko's mind.

_'She loves me? Since when? Oh, I've got to shake off this possession.'_

Kaen, however, could hear Zuko's thoughts and a sneering voice answered him. "This is what she fears you know. Her life at the minute revolves around the feelings she has for you and her greatest fear is that you don't care for her. I wonder how she'd feel if she found out you didn't feel the same way?"

_'You can't do this to her. I won't let you!'_

"What's the matter Zuko, do you love her too?"

- - - - - - - - -

Kaen was surprised when she didn't hear Zuko's thoughts answering her. She lit a ball of fire in her hand and pointed it at Katara.

"You'd better answer me boy! If you don't your girlfriend is going to go up in smoke." Kaen hissed silently to Zuko.

Zuko heard the demon and made up him mind._ 'Yes.'_

"Yes? Yes what?" Kaen asked.

_'Yes I love her too.'_

"Perfect." The demon smirked, unseen. "That's all I wanted to know."

With that, Zuko felt the demon leaving his body. He dropped the hand that was pointing a fire ball at Katara and looked at the sobbing girl.

- - - - - - - - -

Katara saw Zuko extinguish the fire he was holding and saw his arm drop to his side. He stared at her for a moment then took a step toward her. She flinched and scooted back on the bed away from him.

_'He hit me! He's never done that before. What's the matter with him?'_ Katara thought miserably. She refused to look at the Prince.

Zuko stopped approaching when she flinched and Katara heard him speak.

"Katara, I am so sorry. It wasn't me saying those things and it wasn't me who hit you."

Katara looked up at him uncertainly. His voice sounded different, softer and there was a definite hint of regret in it. She didn't understand what he meant though. How could it not have been him saying those things. She'd heard his voice. She shook her head and looked away.

- - - - - - - - -

Zuko sighed. He could tell Katara didn't get what he was saying.

_'She still can't remember that this is a trick She must sill be afraid that I don't care for her. Well, I'll just have to change that.'_

- - - - - - - - -

Katara didn't look up as Zuko sat next to her, but she didn't move either.

"Katara," his low voice called out to her. "You need to remember that this is all a trick, nothing here is real." He paused and Katara looked up at him questioningly. He looked at the redness on her cheek where his hand had made contact. He reached out and touched it softly.

"Well, I suppose that we're actually real in here, Katara. So I guess it wouldn't matter if I told you how I feel while we are in here."

Zuko shifted closer to the girl.

"Katara, we're here because you're afraid I don't care for you, but that is something you don't have to worry about." He placed his forehead on hers and searched her cobalt eyes. "I care deeply for you Katara. I love you."

Katara watched in amazement as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently onto hers.

In that moment Katara's fear that Zuko didn't care for her disappeared, and so did the illusionary world.

- - - - - - - - -

Kaen watched as the two mortals appeared back on the stone. They were currently in a lip lock and Kaen grimaced. She may not have succeeded in killing the pathetic teens but she'd gained some valuable information in the process. Some _very_ valuable information indeed.

- - - - - - - - -

_**I know, I left it hanging a little there, but while I was writing this a new idea popped into my head that I think will work quite well later on; so I've kind of changed my story plan a little (but it's should be great!). I hope I didn't confuse you with the whole Zuko – having a – conversation – with – Kaen – in – his – head thing but it's how I wanted it to happen.**_

_**Review and let me know what you think!**_


	10. Future Part 1

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**I am so sorry for the long wait. I had two exams at school and my drama performance Friday. I woke up yesterday morning intending to get straight onto writing, but I found out someone I know was stabbed with a machete Friday night. He's in hospital, critical. That little piece of info kind of took away my urge to write. I'm also ill so forgive me if this chapter is rubbish. **_

_**Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer – The votes are in and... I still don't own Avatar. Shoot!

- - - - - - - -

Katara pulled away from Zuko and searched his face.

_'He kissed me! He kissed me, and he said he loved me!'_

The two stared at each other, completely oblivious to anything around them.

Zuko rested his forehead against Katara's.

"I'm so sorry I hit you. I had no control."

Katara smiled at him softly. "It's alright. Did... did you mean what you said?"

Zuko smirked and leaned closer into her ears. "I meant every word, and when we get out of here, I'll prove it."

Katara felt shivers shoot down her spine as Zuko's warm breath tickled her ear.

Zuko saw her involuntary shudder and reached behind her neck to pull her in for another kiss.

Before their lips could touch however, Kaen's icy voice made itself heard.

Zuko and Katara were brought back to Earth with a bump and they turned to face the glowering demon.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd rather not make myself sick by watching you two kiss."

Katara scowled at the demon before her. She was _really_ getting annoyed with the interference the evil being caused. "Got a problem with displays of affection? I don't suppose you ever had anyone to love you."

Kaen's crimson and obsidian eyes flashed menacingly. "If I were you, wench, I'd shut my trap when I don't have a clue what I'm talking about. Unless you'd like me to kill you where you stand?"

Katara knew she should shut up and digressed.

Kaen glared at the Waterbender for a few more moments before waving her hand carelessly. The next stone on the path glowed with the word 'Future'. Zuko and Katara stared at the stone before them blankly.

Kaen grew impatient. "Well," she snapped."What is the problem?"

Zuko looked up at the demon. "I haven't faced my Present Fear yet. Why are we moving on?"

Kaen held the Firebender's gaze unwaveringly. She knew Zuko should face his fear, but she had a bigger plan now, one which she was most anxious to put into action. "Why my dear mortal, don't be coy. You faced your fear mere minutes ago."

Zuko was seriously confused. "That was Katara's fear, not mine."

A truly malicious smile graced Kaen's lips. "No, no Zuko. I know for a fact that you faced your fear at the same time."

Zuko stared, nonplussed at Kaen.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory?"

Kaen's eyes turned pure red and Zuko found himself entranced by her gaze. He could hear the blood pounding in his head and Katara, and the rest of the world blurred out of view.

_Zuko stood just behind the kneeling figure that was himself. A bruised and beaten Katara lay on his bed, unconscious to the world. Zuko suddenly remembered the familiarity of he scene. He watched as his past self lent into Katara's ear._

"_Katara, I know you can't hear me but want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what my country has put you through, I'm sorry for what those two men put you through. Most of all I'm sorry for what I've put you through; and as Agni as my witness I'll try to protect you from now on."_

The pounding returned in Zuko's head and the vision faded, to be replaced with the cursed forest, and a concerned looking Katara. He looked into her sapphire eyes and recalled his feelings after he had rescued her. He had been so afraid that he would involuntarily hurt her. He had come close when Kaen had possessed him, but he had overcome it.

He looked up at Kaen."You've made your point, now what?"

Kaen pointed an emaciated finger at the stone before them. "Now you enter the future that you fear the most."

Katara was completely clueless what had gone on. For a moment, Zuko had held Kaen's flaming gaze and he had seemed unaware of the world around him. She knew he must have been shown a vision of some sort, but she had no idea what the vision was about.

Zuko turned to Katara and she nodded. They both gripped tightly to each other's hands as they stepped into their most feared future.

- - - - - - - - -

Zuko sat in his war room looking over some maps. The candles burned low and Zuko sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. His armies were coming close to achieving total control over the Earth Kingdom and the lack of sleep was giving him a headache. He heard the door open behind him.

"I thought I said I didn't want to be interrupted." He growled.

"And I thought you said you would have finished working before dinner."

Zuko sighed. "Look, Katara. This is a war, I can't just drop everything to go off and do whatever I please."

Katara stepped into the room fully and approached Zuko's desk. "You are the Fire Lord. You have the power to stop this war at anytime!"

Zuko looked up at her, catching and holding her gaze. "I could, but I won't. We've been through this a million times already, Katara. I am not stopping this war when I am so close to victory."

Katara sighed and turned away from him. "Yes, we have been through this a million times before. And each time your answer disgusts me more than the last."

Zuko stood up suddenly, some of the maps fluttering to the floor. He grabbed Katara by the shoulder and turned her to face him. "I have told you before, I will not be spoken to in that manner! As your husband I deserve respect and I will receive it! I rule over the greatest empire the world has ever seen, the least I deserve from you is unwavering devotion."

Katara turned her head away. "I have always been devoted to you Zuko because I love you. The problem is I fell in love with before you took your father's place as Fire Lord. The war has changed you greatly and the Fire nation is no longer an empire. It is a tyranny."

She extracted herself from Zuko's grip and walked to the door, before she exited she paused. "Our son wanted to know if he would see his father tonight. I didn't know what to tell him, I'll leave that up to you, _My Lord_."

Zuko sighed and sat back down wearily. He was the Fire Lord, he was married to the woman he loved and he had a son and heir to the throne. Yet he was still not happy. He longed for something, he longed for power and everything else seemed to blur into obscurity.

This all seemed very familiar to Zuko. The long night in the war room, the disagreement with his wife. It was like he had experienced it all before, just from a different point of view. He shook his head and rose from his seat. Maybe he was working too hard. He left the war room and headed through the immense Fire Palace.

He passed many portraits of previous Fire Lords, including his own father. He paused in front of the frame and traced a hand across the name plaque.

"I may have been a failure in your eyes, Ozai. But I am about to achieve that which you couldn't." He whispered to his deceased father's image and carried on towards his bedroom.

Zuko entered his bedroom and saw Katara stood at the window, gazing into the palace gardens. She didn't turn around when he entered, nor did she say anything when the small boy who sat by her feet got up and ran to Zuko.

"Father! I did not think I would see you tonight!" The boy reached up to his father and Zuko complied.

"I am very busy Dante you know that. What did you do today?"

Zuko carried Dante across the room and sat on his bed, his son on his lap.

Dante shrugged. "Nothing really. Great Uncle Iroh told me funny stories from his war days and then mommy took me down to the lake in the grounds. She showed me some Waterbending and told me stories of Uncle Sokka and Uncle Aang. Why did I never meet them father?"

Zuko looked up at Katara but she didn't turn around. "They passed on son, they are now in the spirit realm. Dante, how would you like it if you started official Firebending training tomorrow?"

Katara turned from the window and stared at her husband. Dante laughed and bounced on his father's knee. "I would like that very much father!"

Katara stepped forward. "It's time for bed Dante." Dante made to protest but his mother held up a hand "No arguments my Prince. Go find your Uncle Iroh. I'm sure he will gladly tuck you in and tell you a story. I will be by in a while to check on you."

Dante nodded and hopped off Zuko's lap. Katara kissed his forehead and led him to the door. "Straight to bed, no stops by the kitchen or the stables."

Dante nodded and ran down the hallway, Katara closed the bedroom door behind him.

She turned to face Zuko. He stared back at her, his face emotionless.

"I thought we agreed Dante would not start Firebending training until he was eight years old at the youngest. He's five years old, Zuko!"

Zuko got up from the bed and stepped towards her. "He is my son and I will do what I see fit! It seems as though you are trying to poison my son's mind against me."

"What?"

"Telling him stories of you bumbling brother and the Avatar. I suppose you told him how good they were and how evil I was?"

Katara stepped back from Zuko's approaching form. "No. I merely told him about the travels I had with Sokka and Aang."

Zuko hissed. "I thought I said never to mention the Avatar's name in my presence again!"

Katara was now fully backed into the door. "What's the big problem? He's dead thanks to you! Some days I can't stand to look in the mirror because I know I've fallen in love with my family's killer. I hate myself for it, but then I hate you more!"

Zuko leaned in and placed a hand either side of Katara's head. "I thought you loved me." He smirked.

Katara closed her eyes. "I do and that's the problem. I hate and love you at the same time and it's driving me insane." She looked at Zuko and he could see tears in her eyes. "If I didn't have Dante I probably would have killed myself a long time ago. But if you are bent on turning my son into a tool to be used in your war, then I don't know how much longer I will hold on."

Zuko removed his hands from the door. "My decision stands, Dante will start training tomorrow, and you will not tell him hero stories of the Avatar again."

He turned and lay on the bed. Katara fled into the bathroom and locked the door. Zuko heard water running into the marble bath and sighed. All he wanted was a wife to support him, but Katara was becoming more and more outspoken about the war.

Zuko had another feeling of deja vu but quickly pushed it away.

- - - - - - - - -

Zuko lay there in the dimly lit room and waited for Katara to exit. The bath water had stopped running a long time ago and Zuko had heard nothing else from inside.

Zuko was getting impatient, he wanted to use the bathroom. He was about to go in and find out what was taking so long when the bedroom door was pushed open.

Dante stood in the door way sniffing slightly. Zuko stepped forward and lifted his son from the ground. "What is it Dante?"

"I had a bad dream and mommy wasn't there to sing the special song to me."

Zuko put his son down and nodded. "Mommy's in the bath, I'll find out what's taking so long."

Dante yawned and went over to the bed. "Mommy seems sad."

Zuko's hand froze over the door handle. _'Mommy seems sad.'_ He remembered hearing that before when he was little, but where?

_'Mommy seems sad.'_

Then he remembered. He had said it to his father before they had found his mother...dead.

Fear gripped Zuko and he yanked on the bathroom door to find it was locked. His memories were starting to leak back into his mind and Kaen's grip on reality was beginning to loosen. He threw his wait onto the bathroom door and it opened with a splintering sound.

He looked to the bath and his blood chilled. Katara was submerged in the bath water, her eyes closed. Her hair floated around her face and she looked peaceful, almost ethereal.

Zuko pulled her out of the bath and onto his lap. She lay there not breathing. Zuko could remember his father finding his mother dead like this and he had watched as his father had done nothing, just left her lay in the water. He never attempted to revive her, he had merely walked away, yelling at Zuko for crying.

Zuko looked around frantically and caught sight of himself in a mirror. He froze and looked at himself. He didn't look like Zuko, he resembled his father...Ozai.

Zuko closed his eyes and started mumbling to himself. "No! I am not my father, I never will be! I will not lose that which I love."

He opened his eyes and looked down at Katara. She was still breathing, yet barely. Something was pushing through his mid, but he couldn't understand it fully. Something was telling him not to believe what he saw, that it wasn't real and that he should not give up. None of it made sense to Zuko but he obeyed the voice telling him to have hope. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to Katara's, intending to give her mouth to mouth. At the moment their lips connected Zuko remembered something.

He was holding Katara's face gently and telling her he loved her. They were sat on a stone in the middle of a forest, and a wraith of a being was watching them.

Zuko smiled and pulled away from Katara as everything came flooding back.

_'Nice try, Kaen. I will never be my father because I have the ability to love.'_

Zuko saw the bathroom, the mirror and Dante all disappear and he looked down at Katara. She opened her eyes and expelled a spout of water from her mouth. Then her clothes and hair dried and she smiled at Zuko.

"I'm really glad that that is the future you fear, and not your ideal future."

Zuko smiled back and brushed some hair from Katara's face. They relished the moment they had together suspended in empty bliss. For they knew it couldn't last long.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Hey, hope that made up for the length of time you had to wait for an update! I feel as though I've gotten back into the swing of this story so I may find time to update again today, you never know! **_

_**Aang and Sokka will pop up in the next chapter, I promise!**_

_**I just want to thank all of the reviewers that I've had so far and a special thanks to colorcrystals for the kick up the rear end that got me updating! It really helped!**_

_**Hope you liked. Review!**_


	11. Future Part 2

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**Hey, I'm so pleased I've nearly hit 100 reviews. Thanks to all who took the time to review, I love you guys!**_

_**Straight into the story then! Review!**_

Disclaimer – Still don't own ATLA, maybe it'll come in the post tomorrow? (Doubt it though.)

- - - - - - - -

Iroh paced back and forth across the deck. He was very anxious and he couldn't settle. Most of the crew were below deck, feeling slightly upset that their Prince had fallen victim to a demon. None of them were please that Katara was in danger either. The Waterbender had become just like another member of the crew and no one wanted to see her harmed.

Iroh paused in his pacing and took a sip of tea. Even his favorite ginseng infusion couldn't cheer him up. Iroh walked wearily over to the railing of the ship and looked down into the dark waters below, thinking. His musings were cut short, however, when something landed on the deck of the ship with a large bang.

Turning, Iroh saw that the Avatar, the Water Tribe boy and the bison were stood on the deck, seemingly ready to fight.

Iroh sighed and rubbed his temples. Today was not his day.

- - - - - - - -

Aang and Sokka glared at the an in front of them but he made no move to attack them, he looked rather tired. They were distracted when a door to the deck opened and several Fire Nation soldiers rushed onto the deck. They took fighting stances and fire lit in their hands.

Before anyone could throw an attack, however, Iroh stepped forward and spoke to his men. "Stop! Do not attack."

One of the soldiers looked at the man in confusion. "But General Iroh, sir -"

Iroh shook his head. "The Avatar did not come here to fight, so we will not fight either."

Aang looked at the man. "How do you know we don't want to fight?"

Iroh smiled softly at the young boy in front of him. "You came for your friend, and if you could do that without confrontation, then you would be happy."

Sokka cut in. "Yes, we did come for my sister! Where the heck is she? I swear if she's hurt -"

Iroh held up a hand to cut the boy off. "You need not worry, your sister is perfectly -"

Iroh stopped, he was about to say 'fine' but he realized that wasn't true at all. Aang seemed to notice his hesitation.

"What's wrong?"

Iroh sighed again. "Miss Katara has been under the watchful and caring eyes of Prince Zuko, and myself since she arrived. Now however, I fear she may be in danger."

Sokka stepped forward. "Danger? What danger?"

Iroh looked behind him at the dark forest. "Maybe we could sit and talk somewhere. It is quite a story."

- - - - - - - -

The darkness was clearing in the void and Katara expected to lose her grip on Zuko. She was surprised, therefore, when her grip on Zuko's hand remained as strong as ever.

They were now stood in what seemed to be desolate woodland. The trees were warped and bare, their branches burned so they looked skeletal. The sky above their heads was blood red and jutted with the darkest clouds; the whole place was ominous.

Katara looked at Zuko and raised an eyebrow. "I can still remember everything, can you?"

He nodded and they looked forwards again. Stood a few metres away, in between two wretched trees, was Kaen.

"Welcome to your feared Future, Katara."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "What are you playing at witch? Why can we suddenly keep our memories?"

Kaen glared back at Katara. "I said before that I refused to become predictable and I think it would more interesting to see how you react to your fears when they're manifested into physical form. I also think it would be an eye opener for your boyfriend too. To survive this fear, you simply have to make it to the end of of this path without turning back."

Katara and Zuko exchanged sidewards glances, this sounded almost too easy. "Hate to break it to you, but I'm not afraid of a path."

Kaen smirked widely. "True, but you are afraid of what you'll meet along the way. Remember, this is what you would hate to see happen, so I am going to enjoy watching you bear witness to them."

Kaen then turned and walked into the shadows, leaving the two teens alone.

Zuko cleared his throat and looked at Katara. "Well should we get moving then?"

Katara nodded mutely. This was what she feared most about the future? She had no idea what was coming but she knew she wouldn't like it.

They started off down the earthen path. Nothing stirred in the trees and whole place was as quiet as the grave. Katara's nerves were on edge, she knew something was coming, but she didn't know what.

Suddenly, a figure jumped onto the path in front of them and Katara screamed and Zuko jumped. Katara took deeper breaths when she realized she was staring at Sokka.

_'No, not Sokka, he's not real!_

Katara nodded inwardly and stared at her brother's imitator. He smiled at Katara and held out a hand to her, she didn't take it.

"Come on Katara, you're not going to leave me alone are you?"

Katara stared at the impostor before her. The leering grin he was wearing was truly disturbing and Katara shifted restlessly on her feet.

Zuko leaned in closer to her and whispered to her. "You can't turn back, remember? Everything will be fine, let's just carry on forwards."

Katara nodded and she took a step forward with Zuko. Her way forward was blocked when Sokka appeared right in front of her face.

His face was livid and he started yelling at her. "It's your fault my life is like this! If you had listened to me then we never would have found Aang and I would never have had to follow you off on your little adventure. I hate you Katara and I don't want to be with you anymore, I have no sister!"

With that he turned and ran down the path ahead of them. Katara stood there for a moment, speechless. It may not have been Sokka but the words still chilled her to the bone. She felt Zuko grab her hand more tightly and he coaxed her forward gently. She shook herself out of her stupor and they began walking again.

They had barely walked a few paces however, when another figure appeared on the path. It was a boy about Zuko's age and he had carelessly styled brown hair. In his mouth was a piece of grass and in his hands he twirled two hooked swords.

- - - - - - - - -

Zuko eyed the boy with confusion. He'd seen Katara's brother, of course, but he'd never seen the boy that stood in front of him. He looked at Katara and saw her eyes widen in horror. He waited for her to speak to the boy.

"Jet? No... this is supposed to be about the future, not the past."

Jet smirked a stepped towards Katara. "It is about the future, I'm just here to help you realize your fears. I'm merely a messenger. Did you miss me?"

Katara closed her eyes in disgust as Jet stepped closer. He reached out a hand and placed it on her cheek.

Zuko growled at the apparition, raising flaming hands and Jet looked at him still smirking. "My dear Katara, I see that you are again concerning yourself with Fire Nation scum? That remind me, I still need to tell you your future fear don't I?"

He removed his hand and stepped backwards slightly. "Katara, you fear that you will be alone in your future. You fear that everyone will leave you and you will be left alone at the end, with no one to turn to."

Katara gulped, yes she had always feared losing people, ever since her mother had died. She kept Jet's gaze in her own and stepped forward again, if only she could make it to the end of the path.

Jet stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Not that fast Katara! You're not getting away so quickly. I'm here because you also fear facing me again in the future. And rightly so. I haven't forgotten your betrayal Katara, and you will see me again."

With that Jet turned and leapt into the trees, disappearing into the demonic night.

Zuko came to Katara's side and gripped her hand again. "Are you alright?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, it's just, I do fear meeting Jet again and I really would rather not to."

Zuko nodded. "It's just one of Kaen's tricks remember, it will never happen in the real world. Come on, let's get out of here."

Katara nodded and they walked forward again. It came as no big shock when another being appeared.

- - - - - - - -

It was Aang. He didn't leer at Katara or yell though, he just grinned at her like the normal Aang would do.

"Come on Katara, we've gotta go! I still need to master two more elements, come on!"

Katara didn't move, she just stared at the fake Aang.

"What's the matter Katara? I thought we were friends. I thought we were a family."

His voice sounded so hurt and Katara found herself stepping forwards. "We are a family Aang, but you're not real and I need to get out of here."

Aang still looked upset and he reached out a hand for Katara. Katara hesitated to step forward but she knew there was no turning back.

Aang walked on her other side and chatted happily. "I heard what Jet said, Katara. Don't worry though I'll never leave you."

Those word broke Katara's heart and she stopped. When Aang said that she knew something bad was coming, but she didn't know what. She peered into the distance and could see a faint glimmer of light though the shadows. She was so near the end, but she knew something bad would happen if she stepped forward. She closed her eyes and took her hand out of Zuko's grip. Whatever was coming wasn't good and she didn't want to but Zuko in danger. In the other side she felt the fake Aang move forward and carry on walking and laughing.

Taking a deep breath she stepped forward blindly. In those next few seconds several things happen that she had hoped never to experience.

The moment her foot touched the floor she heard Aang gasp sharply and Zuko yelled. She also felt a sickening splash of warmth on her face. Opening her eyes with much trepidation she couldn't stop the scream that tore from her throat.

Aang stood swaying in front of her, his back turned to her. There was a bloody hole through his stomach; something had ripped straight through him. Aang dropped to his knees and Katara rushed forward. She gathered the boy into her lap and looked down at him. His grey eyes were half closed and he was barely breathing. She forgot completely that this Aang wasn't the real one, all she saw was her friend dying and she was powerless to save him.

Aang coughed weakly and some blood spurted from his mouth. "K... Katara. I... I'm sorry... I... h... have to leave y... you."

Katara could feel the tears sliding down her face and watched as they hit Aang's face. She saw they were red and for a moment she thought that she was crying blood. Then she remembered that Aang's blood had splattered her face. She watched as her young friend closed his eyes and laughed no more.

- - - - - - - - -

Zuko watched, appalled as the Avatar died in Katara's arms. Even he was having trouble remembering that it wasn't real. He took a step forward to Katara but stopped short when a group of people emerged from the trees. There was Katara's brother, a boy his age with long hair in Earth Kingdom clothes, Jet and an older man in Water Tribe garb.

They walked to Katara and stood in a line in front of her, blocking the path.

- - - - - - - - -

Katara looked away from Aang's body and stared, sobbing at the group of people in front of her. There was Sokka, Haru, Jet and... her breath caught in her throat. Her father.

She gently lied Aang's body from her lap and stood on shaking legs staring at the melee of people from her past and present. She really didn't understand why her future fear involved these people.

She couldn't stop staring at her father, it was so good to see him again, but she knew it couldn't last. Jet stepped forward and she turned her eyes to him.

"Well Katara, so near the end. This is your final test on this path. Apart from me, all of these people are those who you would love to make up your future. Friends, " he gestured to Haru. "And family," he pointed to my father and Sokka. "Wouldn't it be such a shame to lose all of them like you lost Aang?"

Katara shook her head. "No," she whispered. "You can't! I can't lose anyone else."

Jet shrugged. "If you can't face your fears, then you have no hope of surviving either here, or in the real world."

With that he stepped back slightly and her three loved ones stepped forward towards her. Katara desperately wanted to step back but knew her survival depended on her standing her ground.

Sokka stepped forward. "If you weren't a damn Waterbender then I could've stayed in the South Pole and I would never have to risk my life against the Fire Nation everyday."

Haru stepped forward. "If you hadn't came to my village my people would have never angered the Fire Nation. You didn't expect them to take a defeat lying down did you?"

Her father approached her. "If you were never born I would never have had to worry about fighting in the war and I wouldn't be so far from home."

They all took a step closer and hissed in unison. "You deserve to be alone!"

Katara knew what was coming and she closed her eyes and covered her ears. It wasn't enough to block out the sounds of the three men's screams, nor was it enough to block out the sounds of three bodies hitting the floor.

She opened her eyes and saw her father, brother and friend all lying on the floor, dead. Their eyes were open and stared at her with blank, accusing eyes.

Katara gasped and was about to spin around and run when she felt strong arms encircle her. She felt Zuko's warm breath as he whispered to her comfortingly. "It's over now, it was not and never will be real. Come on, we can leave. Just hold on to me and I'll guide you."

Katara nodded and buried her head into Zuko's shoulder as he guided her away from the masquerading bodies on the floor. They were almost to the glimmering light when a most unwelcome figure blocked their way.

Jet grinned at Katara manically and he twirled his swords carelessly. "You're all alone Katara, that's how it will be in your life too!"

Zuko had had enough. He stepped forward, and with the arm that wasn't holding Katara he punched the manifestation square in the face. He was pleasantly satisfied when the creep fell to the floor surprised.

As Zuko led Katara into the light he hissed down to the form on the floor. "She isn't alone, and she never will be, no matter whether she's in the real world or not.

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Hiya. I really do not like that chapter. It was hard to write and I think it sucks! Oh well, I'll see if the next one flows better, forgive me!**_

_**Review!**_


	12. Loneliness

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**Hi guys. I am so sorry for making you wait almost a month for this chapter but I am having major writer's block with story. It still hasn't gone away but I think you all deserve an update!**_

_**I want to give special thanks to ML7 for taking the time to message me to persuade me to update and Mystic Spirit Angel for also trying to help.**_

_**Well without further ado here is the next chapter.**_

_**Review!**_

Disclaimer - A:TLA is much too brilliant to be my creation.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hot tea was spat across the table.

Sokka and Aang had agreed to talk with Iroh and had eventually accepted the man's tea, after deciding it wasn't poisoned. Unfortunately Iroh had chosen to tell the two boy's of Katara's whereabouts while Sokka had a mouth full of tea.

Iroh wiped the liquid from his face and nodded grimly. "I am afraid so. Miss Katara is currently in the forest and according to legend she may be facing a demon."

Aang was looking at the retired General with fearful eyes, while Sokka looked plain shocked.

"So my sister is risking her life out there with no one but Prince Zuko to help her?"

Iroh looked at the boy sadly. "I know it seems hopeless but I can tell you that Prince Zuko is a determined young man. I have faith that both he and Katara will arrive back safely."

Aang spoke up for the first time since they had entered the room. "What was Katara doing with Zuko in the town anyway?"

"Well we had to get supplies for the ship and Miss Katara some new clothes."

Aang and Sokka exchanged confused looks before Sokka spoke up. "Firstly why would Prince Zuko of all people buy clothes for my sister and secondly why did she need new clothes in the first place?"

Iroh sighed heavily. "We may be from the Fire Nation but that doesn't mean we are all heartless pigs. Prince Zuko is a complicated young man. I ca not say much but believe me he didn't just wake up one morning and decide to spend two years of his life hunting for the Avatar." He inclined his head to Aang. "As for why your sister needed new clothes, well let us just say that while most Fire Nation citizens are not cold hearted, others are."

Aang looked at Iroh confused. "What happened to Katara?"

"That I am afraid, you will have to hear from her."

Sokka stood up suddenly, furious. "Did Zuko do something to her because I swear -!"

Iroh held a hand up to stop the young warrior. "Hush now. No Zuko did not harm Miss Katara. Quite the contrary. You know Masters Aang and Sokka, Miss Katara has a gift for bringing out the best in people. A gift that my nephew as had the fortune to experience first hand."

The old man went back to drinking his tea, leaving the two boys in a confused silence.

- - - - - - - - - -

Zuko and Katara were enveloped the light, leaving the fake Jet and Katara's feared future behind.

The light faded leaving the two teens again facing Kaen across the damned island. Zuko still held onto Katara, afraid of letting her go. The fears were starting to take a toll on both of them and he wasn't sure how much longer they could hold on.

The wretch of a demon idly yawned. "Well done. I must say I never thought that you would ever make it to the fourth fear. You are almost half way there you know. Maybe it will please you two to know that this next fear isn't a two-parter. You can go through it at the same time as it is a universal fear. The fear of loneliness; and not what you feared," she looked at Katara pointedly. "This loneliness is quite different from your fear of abandonment and rejection. This is intense, constricting, suffocating, absolute seclusion."

Katara growled lowly. "Shut you mouth and let us get on with it already!"

Kaen narrowed her eyes. "Are you so eager to die?"

Zuko felt Katara tense slightly and she pulled away. "Look witch! So far today I have watched my mother die again and I was almost strangled. Then I nearly got fried by the Fire Lord, you made Zuko hit me, I've almost drowned and you had the people I care for come and tell me they hate me! I just want to get through these damn tests, kill you and then go!"

Zuko watched Katara with an odd sense of pride. She was absolutely fuming and Kaen seemed a little surprised that she had the guts to stand up to her.

"Well you little peasant have it your way. I thought you would have been grateful for these little interludes. It makes no difference to me if you want to hurry on head, in fact I would prefer it if you would because maybe I can be rid of the pair of you quicker."

The demon waved her hand and the next stone was branded with the word _'Loneliness'_. Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and they both headed into another incubus.

- - - - - - - - - -

As soon as both her feet touched the stone Katara felt Zuko's hand leave her own and her world went black.

She was floating, unattached to anything. There was nothing. No sight, no sound, no touch. She was simply there; existing.

The air seemed dense and cold and she drew her knees up to her chest so she was in a sitting position, even though there was nothing solid for her to physically sit on.

Her teeth began to chatter as the utter iciness of her surroundings increased. She wondered where Zuko was and if he was feeling the same as she was.

- - - - - - - - -

Zuko was in fact feeling the same things as Katara. The darkness was pressing in at him from both sides and he mentally cursed Kaen for putting him and Katara through these stupid ordeals. He also wondered if Katara was alright. He had no idea where se was and while he could move his body he didn't seem to be able to travel distances. If he was actually moving then he had no way to tell if he was; the darkness remained impenetrable on all sides.

His thoughts trailed back to Katara. She was the only person, apart from his Uncle, who had bothered to try and understand him. He also remembered her telling him she loved him in her 'Present Fear' and he felt a smile tugging at his lips.

They had both declared their love for each other after only being friends for a few days. They had been enemies for months before that and it seemed so unlikely that two people that were so diverse could come together as one.

Then again, love is blind to what has been and Zuko had never felt such a strong connection to another human being.

Almost as if his thoughts had triggered something Zuko noticed the darkness seemed to thin out a little and he could just make out a figure in the distance.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Still fighting against the cold Katara's thoughts drifted to Zuko. He had protected her so fiercely over the past few days, and today especially. The thought of him brought a smile to her face and she knew that it was so cheesy to grin over a boy but she couldn't help it.

"Katara?"

She looked up. The first thing she noticed was that the darkness in front of her had cleared a little. The voice she had heard was distant but still recognisable.

Peering through the lifting gloom she could make out the familiar figure of a person.

"Zuko?" She called back.

She could see the relief on his face and she smiled at him. "Zuko! Thank heavens you're here I thought I was alone."

"So did I but remember I said you would never be alone."

Katara smiled softly, her body still trembling from the cold; she remembered something. "Zuko, in the last fear you said I would never be alone, no matter where I was. Did you mean that?"

She found herself blushing for some strange reason. _'Come on! You've already told the boy you love him, there's no good getting so embarrassed!'_

Zuko smiled back at her. "I did mean it, every word. Going through all of this has made me realise that my life has had no real meaning. I've been driven by desperation for the past two years, Katara. I haven't been truly happy since before my mother died when I was younger. I've realised life is too short to let go of the things that mean something to you."

Katara sighed. She knew exactly what he was saying. His life recently had been devoted to hunting Aang, he had his Uncle's love of course but he would never admit it. It was different to the love of a father which he so desperately craved. But he had found something new in Katara. She was one of the people that should have hated him the most but she didn't. She had seen through the mask he wore; the mask which he had used for over two years to face his banishment.

Looking back at him she noticed he seemed to be getting closer to her, even though neither of them could physically walk.

Zuko too noticed it. He peered through the obscurity and noticed Katara trembling. "Are you cold?"

Katara blinked at him. "Aren't you?"

Zuko shook his head. "Because I'm a Firebender I subconsciously adjust my body heat when I need to. I just wish I could reach you"

Katara smiled sadly at him. "Zuko, how do we get out of this one? There isn't anything to fight like before and we can't even reach each other."

Zuko looked down at his hands. There must be a key to getting out of here. Sure, the demon Kaen was evil, but she liked to play games; and a game would be no fun if she was guaranteed success. Looking around himself he searched for something, anything that may have been the key out of there.

Nothing.

Complete emptiness… except for…

"Katara!"

Katara looked up at Zuko and saw that he had an odd expression on his face. Was it excitement?

Zuko positioned his body so he was floating on his stomach, his arms reached out to Katara. "Reach for me Katara! It's the way out!"

"What?"

"Think about it. This is the fear of loneliness right? Kaen has put us here apart from each other, although we are both in the same area. She is scaring us with the possibility of being trapped alone for all eternity."

Katara nodded, so far what Zuko said made sense.

"I didn't see you at the beginning of this ordeal, Katara. You only appeared to me after I thought about you. The closer you got the less dense the darkness became. So in theory he way out is to-"

"Reach each other!" Katara finished, catching on.

She positioned her body to mirror Zuko's. then she figured out the problem. "Zuko, how do we reach each other? We can't move."

Zuko thought for a moment, and then it hit him. "Desire!"

"Excuse me?" Katara lifted an eyebrow at the young Prince.

When I was sitting alone in the darkness I desired to see you and know that you were alright. That's when you appeared to me."

Katara grinned, realising something. "You first appeared to me after I started thinking about you."

Zuko nodded. "Here we don't have physical strength so we must rely on our emotional strength."

Katara sneered slightly. "That witch, Kaen really didn't think this one through. She obviously has no human emotions and so he has underestimated their power."

"Katara, think about something. Crave and desire it. It's our only way out of here."

Katara offered Zuko a small smile. "Right now I long to reach you and get out of here. Do you think that's powerful enough?"

Zuko smirked back. "Well that was exactly what I was yearning for, so I guess it should work.

It began. The two teens focused only on each other. Azure burning into fierce gold. Every part of their beings fixated on reaching one another, touching, uniting. Slowly but surely the distance between them closed; their fingertips coming together. Time was not important to the duo; the only thing of importance was their counterpart.

Katara never broke contact with Zuko's eyes. The intensity se saw within the champagne depths gave her strength and spurred her onwards.

Likewise the longing Zuko witnessed within Katara allowed him to draw strength from her and he fought to make contact with her.

Their gazes remained unbroken.

Even when, finally, two fingertips brushed one another and the darkness vanished completely, their gaze remained in tact.

The two teens crouched on the flat stone within the damned woods. Their expressions of determination broke to ones of relief and their fingertips still touched.

So blissfully unified were the pair, they barely noticed the scream of fury that came from Kaen.

"What! No! That wasn't supposed to happen! How the hell did you find each other in their in the first place? The only thing that can breach the darkness in there are emotions; and strong emotions at that! What emotion can you two possibly share that would allow you to reach one another?"

Katara smiled at Zuko, barely listening to the demon. "Love."

Kaen stopped her furious pacing. "What?"

Zuko stood up, helping Katara up with him. "You heard her. Love. Something your twisted brain can not possibly grasp."

Kaen looked at the to scornfully. "Love? I have seen into your lives and I know for a fact that up until a few days ago you two were enemies. Sure, I also saw a change in your feelings to one another but I assumed it was a crush. I mean, I even heard the pair of you confess your love to one another in your fears but I thought it would just be young love. The only thing strong enough to break through the enchantment of loneliness is…"

Kaen trailed off, looking aghast at Zuko and Katara.

Katara smirked triumphantly at the demon. "True love?" She asked mockingly, relishing in Kaen's surprise.

The demon shook her head frantically. "No. It is too soon. True love takes work and effort. True love takes time -"

Zuko cut the wraith off. "Yes, true love takes time. But what if you haven't got time because you're constantly in fear of losing your true love? I guess we should thank you Kaen. If it wasn't for you who knows how long it would have taken for Katara and I to admit our feelings?"

Kaen turned from the two, incensed.

'_These two brats have made it more than half way through and they mock me!'_

Casting a furious look over her shoulder she observed the couple. Her devious mind set to working as only hers could; she sneered.

'_True love huh? I could make this work for me.'_

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Hey, well there you go. Sorry about the long wait. Actually writing this chapter has helped me get back into the story so I should find it easier to update.**_

_**You'll find out Kaen's plan later on; it's the part I already have worked out and I like it!**_

_**Well thanks for reading!**_

_**Review!**_


	13. Failure Part 1

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

_**Hey. I know, I know, I haven't updated for a while but everything seems to be piling up on me. Don't worry I will complete this story. I just want to thank all that have reviewed over the course of the story. It is much appreciated!**_

_**On with the story then!**_

_**Review!**_

Disclaimer - Avatar is much too brilliant to be my creation!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka walked silently next to Aang. General Iroh was taking them back to the village so they could wait for Katara.

Aang had been wary about trusting in Zuko's men but Iroh had giving his word that Aang would not be harmed in any way.

With that assurance the two boys had agreed to accompany Iroh and some Fire Nation soldiers to wait for Zuko and Katara to emerge from the forest.

Sokka sighed inwardly as the group emerged in the town square. He could see the moonlight reflected on the leaves of the forest that held his sister. It looked so innocent and normal, but apparently there was a living nightmare contained within.

The group marched closer to the edge of the forest. The streets were deserted and silent; perhaps news of the two teens trapped in the forest had reached the villagers' ears?

They trekked up the earthen path and stopped a few yards from the trees. Sokka would have gladly carried on but Iroh had already told the boys they would not be any help to Katara if they too fell prey to the demon, Kaen.

So they waited. They sat on the cold, hard earth and just waited. All eyes fixed on the deserted trees, praying silently for the safe return of the two teenagers.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well my little lovebirds, you have made good progress, I'll give you that. Only three more stones to step across." Kaen said jadedly, imperiously observing her prey.

She waved a emaciated hand languidly and the fifth stone glowed with the word 'Failure'.

"Now you have a nice little exploration of failing to look forward to." When the teens didn't move she grinned wickedly. "Don't be shy, step up! Or perhaps you are fed up and would like me to kill you now?"

She smirked inwardly as the two mortals in front of her glared and stepped into the next challenge.

'_Oh things are going to get so much more interesting.'_

- - - - - - - - - -

Zuko and Katara had noticed a change in Kaen.

After her furious outburst she had adopted a new approach to them. She seemed cocky, almost content. It was unnerving.

They both knew they were getting close to end; Kaen had let her mask slip on occasions and they had seen the desperation underneath. She had never expected anyone to get this far and it was vexing her.

They also knew that Kaen would start to pull out all the stops and things were going to be a lot more tricky.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kaen watched as the pair disappeared from the stone and she smirked malevolently.

"Let us see how those thorns in my side handle themselves this time. I never expected them to get this far but no matter. They won't last for much longer, I'll make sure of that."

She threw her head back and stared at the patches of twilight sky that filtered through the foliage.

"It is a pity they took the daylight for granted. For they will never see it again."

Kaen could sense something at the edge of the forest. Bringing her head down she closed her eyes and focused.

There seemed to be several people waiting at the edge of the forest. Most of them were of Fire Nation lineage and of these one shared the same bloodline as Zuko. Moving across the group she felt the presence of two younger boys. One was Water Tribe, closely related to the girl, Katara. The other…

She snapped her eyes open. The other was an air bender, but he was more than that. Se could tell from his spirit he held immense power and his soul harboured parts of all four elements.

The Avatar.

Kaen narrowed her eyes and laughed mirthlessly. So there was a rescue party here of her current conquests?

It would be her pleasure to lure those fools to her next… and the Avatar. He would be an especially sweet victory.

She could not entrap them yet though. She would have to finish up with Zuko and Katara first.

Kaen settled herself in the lotus position to wait for the outcome of the current ordeal her prey were enduring, her body resting a few inches from the floor.

She sneered. She hadn't had this much fun in centuries.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Katara was on a rocky crevice over looking a strange place. She had never been here before; she was looking over a wide, flat plain. Below her and to her right were lines and lines of red clad soldiers. To her left were blocks of people dressed in various shades of brown, green and blue. They were facing each other in silence, everything was still and she could feel the tension hanging thickly in the air.

She glanced behind and saw a magnificent sight. A great city sprawled for miles the red tiled roofs looking tiny from this distance. In the centre was a tall and impressive building, the gold coloured stone reflecting brightly in the setting sun. although a fraction of its normal size from this far away, Katara still felt the significance of such a place.

She was in the Fire Nation.

She realised she still held her memories and wondered fleetingly what horrors Ken had cooked up. There was no sign of Zuko either.

Turning back to the assembled troops she beheld the sun sinking below the horizon and thy sky turning rapidly to a dusky pink.

She stared over the men all waiting to begin a battle. She could feel the sheer enormity of this battle, something great hung in the balance.

Katara watched with increasing sadness as the men stood with their heads bowed, no doubt praying to their gods for protection. She saw that the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe troops were out numbered greatly by the Fire Nation troops.

A gust of wind startled Katara. Looking up she glimpsed a red glider travel over her and dip towards the Earth and Water troops. Coming to land at the forefront of the group Aang snapped his glider shut and faced the Fire Nation soldiers.

The lines of Fire troops parted as one and from their midst a tall figure emerged.

Fire Lord Ozai.

Even from a distance Katara felt the power the man commanded and his hard voice carried to her on a gentle breeze.

"You are too late Avatar. This is my moment of glory! The Fire Nation will finally end this war and rule all!"

Aang stepped forward bravely. "It is never too late Ozai! You will not win this battle, good will prevail!"

Ozai laughed cruelly. "That, you foolish child, is a phrase best saved for fairy tales. Welcome to the beginning of the end."

It began.

The Firebenders launched the first attack; lithe streams of fire snaking across the indigo sky. The Earthbenders positioned at the front of the group raised a wall of rock to deflect the blow.

Katara stared aghast as the battle picked up momentum. She realised that there were non-benders mixed in the benders and the battle started to come into close contact.

The nations mixed in as one swelling group. Weapons and elements clashing. People falling. Screams rising. Blood flowing.

In the middle of all this chaos Aang stood facing Ozai. The Fire Lord was extremely powerful and Aang was forced to go on the defensive straight away.

Katara looked around to see if anyone else was on the outcrop with her, but she was alone. She had no idea how she was supposed to get out of this fear but she had a feeling she was supposed to help.

She began to scramble down the rocks towards the battlefield. Slipping a few times she wondered how this fear related to her failing. Her immediate thought was that this was the final battle that Aang was supposed to face Ozai in.

It would make sense, after all she had never heard of a battle of such magnitude taking place during the war.

Her feet finally touched the beaten battlefield and she immediately had to jump aside as a blast of fire flew at her. Tumbling to the floor as she dodged another blast she began thinking that running onto the battlefield wasn't the best idea.

Rolling to avoid a kick aimed at her face Katara desperately wished she had her water skin.

Hearing a grunt behind her Katara turned to see the Firebender that had been attacking her was unconscious on the ground. Standing over him was her brother.

"Sokka!" Katara jumped up and threw her arms around Sokka. She knew this wasn't really him but it was just so good to be able to see his likeness.

Sokka held out a water pouch to Katara. "Here, now go, Aang needs some support."

She nodded and took the pouch from Sokka before plunging further into the battle.

Elbowing her way through the clashing bodies she focused her mind on reaching Aang. In all the other fears , to break the spell she had to either fight back or realise nothing was real. Unfortunately neither of those solutions were working and she was stumped.

She would have preferred to find Zuko. It was always comforting to have him there to protect and help her. She shook her head and focused once more. If she wasn't careful she was going to get killed in her own mind; and that wasn't how she had planned to pass out of this world.

Aiming a well placed water whip at a Fire Nation soldier that wielded a rather large sword she proceeded.

Picking up speed she weaved in and out of the crowd, occasionally ducking or jumping over attacks. It was during one of her brief spells in mid-jump when something caught her around the ankle. She was brought to the ground hard and could taste blood in her mouth.

Looking back for what had snared her she felt her heart break. A young Earth Kingdom warrior was lying on the floor, desperately clinging to Katara's leg.

Katara shuffled closer to him, trying to avoid the people surging around her. The boy let go of her leg when he realised she wasn't going anywhere.

Looking more closely at him, Katara saw that he was only around her age, perhaps a little older. His face was dirty and bloodied and he was clutching his side tightly with one hand. Katara could see blood seeping through his fingers and the boy started shaking.

"Please… help me."

She stared at the boy sadly and made to uncork her water pouch.

The boy shook his head and gripped her wrist. "No… I mean… I don't want to… see any more death… please help me… pass on."

Katara felt the tears sting at her eyes and placed a hand on the boys forehead. Stroking his hair comfortingly she saw his eyes close and a small smile creep over his face. With a shuddering gasp his body slackened and his ragged breathing stopped.

Katara straightened up and tried to hold back the onslaught of tears that pushed at her eyes.

'_It's not real… it's not real…'_

Katara repeated this mantra over and over while she pushed through the battling men. The closer she got to the centre of the battle the more bodies scattered the floor. Katara deliberately kept her eyes off these bodies in case she saw the body of someone she knew.

Finally after many near misses and much pushing Aang and Ozai came into view. The young monk was having a hard time against the Fire Lord. Ozai was ruthless. Aiming to kill rather than just stop like Aang.

Katara tried getting closer to her friend but then something very strange happened.

The sun came up.

'_No that isn't right. The sun only set less than an hour ago.'_

Looking around Katara noticed the battle had stopped. Many people, like her, were looking around in confusion. Perhaps they were looking for the source of the light… or perhaps they had noticed every single Firebender had stopped in their tracks.

Katara looked up at the sky and her heart froze.

Streaking across the sky was a fiery orb.

Souzen's Comet.

Now Katara understood. Ever since Aang had told her and Sokka about the comet she had been afraid. Afraid of what would happen if they failed to stop Ozai in time and he took total control to end the war.

Even though Katara realised that if Ozai drew the power from the comet in her fear, it wouldn't end the war in the real world… but it would destroy her in this world.

Katara knew she couldn't stop the comet's path across the sky but maybe she could find help for Aang before the Firebenders drew immense strength from the comet. She suddenly realised how pathetic that sounded and she knew she needed help to figure this one out… Zuko.

She turned on her heel and pushed through the battlefield again. This time going back towards the Fire Nation Capital. She had not seen Zuko at all on the battlefield. She couldn't even be sure he was in this fear with her.

As she moved through the still bodies Katara called out Zuko's name. she was hoping beyond hope he was still alive and that she could find him.

Reaching the rocky outcrop she had stood on before, Katara began to scale it. Heaving herself to the top she turned back around and gazed down on the bloody battlefield.

There was only a small portion of people still fighting; the Fire Nation soldiers that couldn't bend pursued hand to hand combat with the Earth and Water troops. The Firebenders were still paralysed by the comet's power. Their eyes were closed and their bodies were convulsing.

Then suddenly, a terrible sight reached Katara's eyes. From the middle of the battlefield where Aang and Ozai stood, a towering inferno rose up around the Fire Lord.

It rose higher and higher, twisting and undulating. When it reached it's zenith it came crashing down, sending a ripple of heat straight across the field.

In the centre of this stood Ozai; his shoulders hunched over and his chest heaving with laboured breaths.

Then his shoulders straightened and he flung his head back. With a horrifying roar a great wave of fire erupted from his mouth and smoke covered the battlefield.

Katara took one last fleeting look at the chilling sight before turning and running toward the Fire Nation Capital. She had no assurance that Zuko was there but something was pulling her onwards.

She had to find Zuko, she just had to. Before it was too late.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**I am quite pleased with how this turned out. I have the next chapter worked out in my head so expect that soon.**_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**Please review!**_


	14. Failure Part 2

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

A dull pounding filled Zuko's head while white spots flashed beneath his closed eyelids. He could feel that he was bound to something. His arms were pulled backwards from his body; so much so that his palms faced upwards and he could feel his shoulders protesting about the position.

He sat in the darkness trying to take stock of his situation. He could remember everything; Katara, Kaen and the ordeals. The thing he didn't understand though, was why he was chained up.

Forcing his golden eyes open his surroundings slowly came into focus. He was knelt on a rough stone floor and the four walls surrounding him were also roughly hewn from textured gneiss. In the wall opposite him was a large, plain metal door.

Lifting his head upwards, Zuko saw that the ceiling vaulted so high that it's limits were indistinguishable. Around the tops of the walls were small slits in the rock. These were the only places that light penetrated through. Zuko could see that it was just after sunset; he could feel the last vestiges of the sunlight leave his body.

Taking a look at his body Zuko saw that he wasn't looking too good. His armour was gone and the tunic he wore underneath was torn and singed in several places. When he shifted on his knees, not only did his shoulders ache but a sharp throb tore across his ribs.

Closing his eyes again Zuko breathed deeply. He calmed himself and focused his mind. He needed to find out where he was; although the humid air and burning torches of his cell gave him a pretty good idea. He also needed to find Katara and work out how to break through Kaen's spell.

Zuko tried to call forth flames in his hand. The fire had barely sparked, however when he realised that he would never be ale to move his arms enough to manipulate the flame; not without breaking his wrists at any rate. Whoever had restrained him had certainly known the best way to keep a Firebender from bending.

Thinking quickly, Zuko wondered whether the flames of the torches on the walls could be of use to him. Before he could even elaborate on this plan however, a rattling sounded outside his cell and with a loud groaning the door swung inwards.

Framed in the doorway was a figure that was most unpleasantly familiar. Azula.

Zuko's sister strolled idly into the room, flanked by a guard on either side. The princess looked down upon her brother with uncaring eyes. Her delicately painted lips curled into a cruel smirk; her face twisted into an evil mask.

"Well, well, well. My dear brother finally returns home and on his knees no less! I must say brother, I never thought I would see you in a position like this, but I really think it proves just how worthless you are."

Zuko growled lowly in his throat and tried to lunge at his sister. He realised his mistake when his abrupt movement caused his shoulders the wrench painfully. He heard a sickening crack come from his right shoulder, along with a blinding shot of pain.

Azula laughed cruelly. "Now, now Zuko. You may not want to move around so much, you might hurt yourself again."

Zuko, panting from the pain spreading throughout his body, glared at his sister. He tried reminding himself that none of this was real; but the pain in his shoulder begged to differ.

Azula bent down to his level and sneered. "I always knew you were a failure and here is the proof. You didn't bring the Avatar back, in fact you turned traitor to your nation! You deserve this Zuko. You deserve to rot away in the dark like the pathetic creature you are."

Straightening up Azula cast a disdainful look over her brother and turned back towards the exit.

Though her words had stung, Zuko fought against them. He tried with all his might to block the attempt to break him.

'_I am worth more than any of them. They would have seen their own people die for the sake of a worthless victory. I did not fail myself or my nation. I succeeded.'_

Zuko fixed his eyes on the torches in the room. Concentrating with all his being he inhaled deeply. The torchlight flickered. Exhaling, the fire rose. He repeated this over and over until the flames were pulsing in time with his breath and he allowed his eyelids to close.

Azula paused at the door, feeling the heat in the room change. Turning back to her brother, her mouth dropped.

Zuko was knelt with his eyes closed, while every single torch in the cell grew and shrank in a steady rhythm. Azula watched with morbid fascination as Zuko's eyes snapped open and the flames rose into a towering inferno.

Keeping his eyes fixed on his sister, Zuko guided the flames with his mind, imagining himself actually pushing the flames from his hands

The fiery trail streaked through the dank dungeon towards the shocked princess. She raised her hands a little too late and the wall of fire she pulled up to deflect Zuko's blast wasn't strong enough. The force knocked her and her guards backwards in to the wall. The three slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Guiding the flame back to himself, Zuko started to melt away the shackles around his wrists. He gritted his teeth against the heat and suppressed a scream when a piece of molten metal dripped onto his skin.

Finally, after a few strenuous minutes of extreme concentration, he was free.

Heaving himself up to his feet, he swayed slightly. Looking at his right arm he saw that his shoulder was dislocated. Groaning inwardly he gripped his shoulder with his left hand in an attempt to ease the pain. He knew he wouldn't be able to reset his shoulder alone; a thing like that required an extra pair of hands.

Pushing away from the wall, Zuko headed for the cell door. He spared a look a his sister. Although he knew that this was merely one of Kaen's tricks, he couldn't help but feel saddened by the knowledge that his sister would love an opportunity like this. She would never pass up the chance to torment him. Zuko wondered briefly when things between them had changed for the worst.

Disregarding the thought he stumbled through the door and headed down the corridor. The way was dim, a guttering torch placed at regular intervals down the passage.

Just as Zuko reached a flight of stairs leading upwards, he was overcome by a most peculiar sensation. It was as though molten fire pulsed throughout his body. Gasping slightly he fell against the cold wall and shut his eyes. A roaring filled his ears and he lost control of his body; he felt his limbs jerking and twitching as his muscles fought to keep up with the new strain on his body.

He didn't know what was going on but he knew it couldn't be good.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's feet pounded on the dry earth. The comet's path still blazing in the twilight sky. It was surprisingly easy to make it into the city. Many of the soldiers were still battling against the comet's effects, and some were passed out on the floor.

Those who were non-benders provided more of a challenge, and Katara was extremely grateful she had the water pouch Sokka had given her. A few well placed attacks cleared the way once again and the Waterbender continued onwards.

The closer she got to the palace, the more populated the area became. Katara noticed some women and children inside some of buildings. Some were watching the sky in fascination, while others watched the girl running past warily.

All in all the journey to the palace gates was much easier than Katara could have ever anticipated. She flew up the sweeping stone steps and paused at the palace doors. Looking up at the sky Katara saw that the comet was passing the city; finally sinking below the horizon.

The Firebenders would be recovering from the strain of the comet soon, and they would be able to unleash the comet's power. She knew that she was practically sentencing herself to death by storming into the palace. She just hoped she could find Zuko and get out of this fear soon.

Taking in a steadying breath, Katara heaved open the palace doors and plunged into the unknown.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After several minutes of having no hold over the thriving fire coursing through his body, Zuko finally felt himself regaining control.

He was clueless as to what had just happened, but for some reason he felt… invincible.

Pushing away from the wall he raced up the steps and emerged into an opulently decorated corridor. The familiar sight washed over him and Zuko felt a strange feeling being back in his childhood home.

Refocusing his mind in the task in hand, he started off at a run down the passage. The portraits and busts flicked past him, a blur to the hurried prince. However, something caught his eye and Zuko froze at one of the windows.

He took in the sight that lay before him. On the outskirts of the city he could see a barrage of people, thriving and surging in battle. He noticed the bursts of fire that came from his kinsmen were larger than usual. At the centre of the battle Zuko noticed that there was one fire that roared more furiously than the others. He knew without a doubt that that figure was his father and the opponent was the Avatar.

Was this what he feared? His nation failing in the war?

'_Perhaps at one point I did fear this, but do I want my father to win anymore?'_

Taking another look at the carnage below him Zuko grasped how much everyone had lost to this war.

Everyone.

Zuko's thoughts were paused when he heard a loud crash from nearby.

Casting a final look through the window he whirled around and sprinted down the corridor.

- - - - - - - - - -

The palace was immense and very confusing. Many passageways and stairways split from one another and countless rooms flashed by as she passed.

Katara had decided to use her speed to her advantage. Many of the guards were still a little confused about their newfound power and Katara praised the heavens for this small mercy.

Wheeling around a corner Katara found herself in a small chamber that led out onto an open balcony. However, the only exit was blocked by a Fire Nation guard.

Katara opened her water pouch and extracted a stream of water; normally a single guard wouldn't faze her. The problem was that if this man could Firebend, he would be extremely strong due to the comet.

Looking at the man warily, she waited for him to make the first move.

The guard moved closer to her and drew his hands back to his chest. Thinking quickly, Katara pulled up a wall of water just as the man attacked.

The water shield was not enough however, and Katara was forced to roll to the side to avoid the wide stream of fire.

She saw how much of a difference the comet made and even the man looked surprised at his newly acquired strength.

Springing back to her feet, Katara pulled the remainder of her water from the pouch; the man's attack had vaporised her previous shield.

The Firebender flung a large ball of fire at Katara and although her water whip deflected the flame, the force of his attack still knocked her backwards.

She crashed into a large ceramic urn and her head felt as though it had just split into two. Groaning slightly she looked up at the man.

Seeing that he was about to release another attack, she had no choice but to roll sideways; her bending source had run out.

As she rolled across the shards of pottery, Katara hissed in pain as the jagged pieces embedded themselves in her arms.

She felt the burning heat lick her face as she barely avoided the blast.

'_Damn! If things don't get better really soon then Kaen is going to finally get her wish to see me dead!'_

Casting her eyes around quickly, Katara found the chamber was completely devoid of her element. Darting to the side to avoid the fiery snake that came her way, Katara spotted several small urns on the balcony that were full of planted crimson flowers.

Almost sighing with relief Katara raced out onto the balcony and bent the moisture from the soil. Her results were meagre to say the least but it was certainly better than dodging fiery attacks.

Her attacker followed her outside and did not cease his attacks in the slightest.

Katara realised that freezing the water to block the flames was more effective than just water because her bending supply wasn't depleted as quickly; but it soon disappeared, nonetheless

As her final bit of water hissed into nothingness, Katara winced and stepped back towards the balcony railing. Her assailant smirked in triumph and ignited a final attack in his hand.

With nowhere to go Katara braced herself for the inevitable burning.

'_Oh, what I wouldn't give for a rain storm right now!'_

As expected, a blazing whip lashed out; but it wasn't aimed for her.

The Fire Nation guard hollered in pain and shock as a vicious blast of his own element sent him tumbling over the balcony and plunging towards the floor below.

Looking up Katara nearly cried with relief.

"Zuko!" She flew into his arms and held onto him for dear life.

Zuko wrapped his uninjured arm around her waist and embraced her with as much force as he could with only one usable arm.

"Katara, thank Agni I've found you. Are you alright?" He held her out at arms length and looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine, really." She noticed Zuko looking at her cut arms. "Zuko, really that's nothing."

Katara's eyes widened as she noticed Zuko's right arms was hanging limply by his side. "Zuko! What happened to your arm?"

Zuko scowled. "One of Kaen's tricks. Do you think that you can help me with it?"

Katara nodded uneasily. "Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Just grab it and shove my arm back into place. Do it quickly though."

Katara bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now please, just do it."

Katara gripped Zuko's arm close to the shoulder with one hand and his forearm with the other. Zuko closed his eyes tightly and waited. With an almighty shove and twist, Katara relocated his shoulder. Zuko growled lowly and swayed as a shot of pain surged through him.

"Zuko! Oh my gosh. Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

Prising his eyes open, Zuko forced a pained smile out. "I'm fine. At least I can use my arm now."

Looking out towards the battlefield Katara sighed. "How do we get out of this one Zuko? I've admitted what I'm afraid of failing, but it didn't make any difference."

Zuko shifted and looked at her. "Perhaps it's me." Katara shot him a questioning look. "If you've admitted you're fear then that must mean it's up to me to realise my fear."

"Do you know what you're afraid will fail?"

Zuko inhaled deeply and fixed his eyes on the large blaze in the distance that was his father. "I think I have good idea."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**I did have another part to this chapter, but I wanted to put an update out now, and the following part isn't quite finished.**_

_**This story is coming to an end, I'm thinking there will be roughly about five or six more chapters. What I would like to know in your reviews, is whether you would like a sequel to follow this up? **_

_**Let me know in your reviews!**_

_**Many thanks.**_


	15. Failure Part 3

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

**Is it safe to come out? I know you all probably hate me for leaving it so long to update, but I have a valid reason I have important exams coming up at school and I'm afraid to say my stories will probably end up taking a back seat. I just want to leave school with the grades I am predicted and then I will have nothing to worry about! **

**I haven't been totally idle though. I had an idea for a new story (which will not be posted until I have this one finished) and I have already written fifteen pages of that, plus the ending (yes I wrote the ending before the story). I have also written a couple of Zutara one-shots that I will put up shortly, hopefully.**

**Also writer's block has been kicking my butt and this chapter was written in segments over a couple of weeks!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Disclaimer - Do you even have to ask?

* * *

"Sokka?"

The young warrior looked up to see Aang staring at him. "What is it Aang?"

The young Avatar sat on the ground next to him. "She'll make it out Sokka, Zuko will make sure of that."

Sokka looked at his friend disbelievingly. "Why are you talking like you trust Zuko? He's been chasing you for months, when has he ever helped any of us?"

Aang shook his head. "I know that Zuko isn't that bad. He's helped me before, Sokka, and there have been plenty of times when he could have killed any of us. I was speaking to his Uncle Iroh and he told me Zuko has never killed anyone before. Partly because he was never sent to battle, but his Uncle said that Zuko has always valued the lives of others."

"Why would you believe his Uncle? In case you haven't noticed he's a Firebender!"

Aang sighed. "Not all Firebenders are bad Sokka. Before the war one of my best friends was from the Fire Nation. Besides, Iroh and some of the crew told me that Katara trusts Zuko too."

Sokka snorted. "Yeah, right! What possible reason could Katara have for trusting that jerk."

Aang shrugged. "Iroh wouldn't say anymore, but I think she's got the right idea Sokka. You can bet that Zuko is in there right now protecting himself and Katara."

Sokka looked back to the dark trees. "I don't know Aang. After one hundred years of war, I'm finding it hard to just forget everything that the Fire Nation has done."

Aang stood up and dusted himself off. "We should never forget the past Sokka. We should be able to understand and learn from it."

The Avatar smiled softly at his friend and left him to his own thoughts.

* * *

Katara and Zuko were once again running through the palace; this time to reach the battlefield. Zuko had not gone into any specific detail about what his fear of failure was, instead he had taken off towards the palace doors, with a confused Katara in his wake.

The duo flew through the wide sweeping corridors, they passed through another chamber that led onto a balcony. It was here that Katara noticed a water spout shaped like the head of a dragon, embedded into the wall. Crystal clear water rushed from the creature's mouth and splashed into a shallow dish beneath it.

Katara paused in her pursuit of Zuko, knowing he would not leave her behind. She uncorked her water skin and placed it under the gushing stream of water. She was quite surprised that there would be such an abundant source of water in the Fire Lord's Palace, but thinking about it, Katara realised even the Fire Nation could not survive without water. Every element depended on one another.

Satisfied that her water pouch was full, Katara closed it and started after Zuko, pausing only to heal the stinging abrasions on her arms. She knew that he would not have gone far and so she wasn't too worried.

She cleared another corridor and hurtled around a corner. She was faced with two different passages and had no idea what one she should take. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she contemplated her dilemma. Just as she was about to start down the passage to her left, a flare of light and heat erupted to her right.

Katara sighed, wondering what trouble he had gotten himself into this time and hurried towards the source of the fire.

The passage wasn't very long and within a few seconds Katara emerged on the other side, immediately spotting Zuko. The problem was, he was in the middle of a furious fight with a raven haired girl.

His fists were balled around fire blades while the girl was merely dodging his attacks. The girl looked to be around Katara's age, her eyes were an amber colour, although they were a deeper colour than Zuko's golden eyes.

Katara watched as the two Firebenders carried on their fight. Zuko's face was a mask of concentration, while the girl had a slight smirk on he face.

"What's the matter Zu Zu? Can't you beat me when my back isn't turned." The girl's voice was cold and mocking and Katara felt an instant dislike to her.

Zuko growled lowly. "Don't call me that!"

The girl's smirk widened as she ducked under one of Zuko's blows. "You are a miserable failure Zuko! Agni must really have hated me to give me a brother like you."

Katara's eyes narrowed. So this was Zuko's sister? She had heard things while travelling with Aang. Princess Azula was said to be almost as ruthless as her father. Katara could see why Zuko never spoke of his family. His father was a tyrannical maniac and his sister was pure evil.

Zuko dodged Azula's foot as it swung for his head. Katara wondered whether she should intervene and help Zuko, or if she should let Zuko battle this himself. She watched desperately and saw how much of an effect the comet had had on their powers.

Katara made up her mind. She may not be much help to Zuko but if they didn't hurry, Kaen would destroy them in this fear. Drawing out a water whip, Katara hit Azula from behind.

The princess froze and whipped around. Katara saw her eyes narrow and immediately regretted her hasty actions.

Azula started for Katara, who readily got into a fighting stance. Zuko made to intervene but Katara spoke to him.

"No Zuko! Go, I'll catch up. Figure out what you have to do to get out of this fear."

Zuko was stumped. "Katara -"

"No Zuko, I'll be fine. I'll meet you out on the battlefield. Just go!"

Zuko hesitated for a moment before taking off down the passage. He had complete confidence in Katara. Even if Azula's bending was at an advantage, Katara would take care of it. In the mean time, he had to catch up with his father.

* * *

Azula glared at Katara as Zuko took off through the palace. "You really think you can beat me peasant?"

Katara's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

The Fire Princess laughed mirthlessly and initiated an attack. Katara barely dodged it, she noticed that Azula's Firebending was different to Zuko's. Whereas Zuko was passionate and put effort into every attack he made, Azula didn't seem to use much effort at all. Her attacks were fluent and well practiced; they were rigid and Katara saw that bending came easily to her. She smirked slightly when she realised that Zuko's bending would end up being more powerful than his sister's, as he poured his emotions into his fire and he had to work to succeed with his bending.

"What are you smirking at peasant?" Azula looked infuriated.

Katara's smirk widened. "You." She then bent some of the water from her water skin. She pulled it into a thin point and froze it. She launched it at Azula.

Azula held up a hand a sent out a stream of fire to meet it. Katara had anticipated his however and split the ice spear into two, bending one to the right of the other. The first attack melted on contact with Azula's fie but the second spear slipped past Azula's defence and tore through the princess' upper left arm. The cut wasn't very deep but it was long and drew blood.

Azula looked at the Waterbender on front of her and snarled, smoke unfurling from her nostrils. She let a fiery whip hurtle towards Katara. The tip of the whip caught Katara's cheek and Katara winced as the stinging spread across her face.

Pulling out a water whip to match Azula's, Katara sharply flicked it at her opponent. Azula's whip curled around its water counterpart and constricted it, overpowering the water and turning it to steam.

Katara realised that she would need a lot more water if she was to defeat Azula and her mind flicked back to the fountain in the previous chamber. Katara pulled the last bit of water from her pouch and hurled it at the princess' face. She froze it on contact and took of down the corridor, taking advantage of Azula's confusion and momentary blindness.

Halfway down the corridor Katara risked a look back and saw that Azula had managed to free herself from the ice and she was literally steaming. Katara hurried her pace, knowing there would be hell to pay if she was attacked in the corridor. She felt heat lick her back just as she burst into the chamber with the fountain. She cast a quick look towards the balcony and saw the action on the battlefield. There really wasn't a lot of time. Kaen could easily pull one of her lowly tricks and be done with it, but the demon loved to play games and draw things out.

Katara pulled the water from the fountain on the wall into a great water snake, while the water continued to gush from the dragon's mouth. She let her water snake fall onto the floor, knowing she had an unlimited amount of water at her disposal. Katara smiled as she felt the push and pull of water beneath her feet and on the wall.

Azula entered the chamber and her eyes narrowed when she saw Katara surrounded by her element.

"Don't think you can beat me peasant, even if you do have your element around you."

Katara pulled a double water whip from the water at her feet and scowled. "Shut up and fight!"

Azula's nostrils flared and she ignited fire blades in her hands, much like Zuko had earlier, the only difference was that Azula's flames were now blue.

'_Oh, this can't be good'_ Katara bit her lip as Azula started towards her.

Azula stabbed her blades towards Katara but the Waterbender spun out of the attack, bringing up a long water whip with her. She bent the water whip towards Azula wrapping it round her ankles. Before she could constrict the water however, Azula had kicked out her foot, a fiery trail following it and Katara was flung against the fountain, her left foot twisting painfully underneath her.

The ceramic dragon spout broke away under the force of the blow and the water streaked out from the wall in a powerful jet. It hit Azula in the face, causing the princess to stagger backwards and onto the balcony.

Katara pulled herself up to her feet, her left ankle screaming against the movement and leaned against the wall for support. She exhaled a breath over the water on the floor, freezing the floor of the balcony in an attempt to prevent Azula approaching her again; in her weakened state she was defiantly at a disadvantage.

The Fire Princess was not deterred however, she tried to melt the ice covering the marble tiles, but Katara kept them frozen, aware that she needed the defence they provided.

Azula snarled and attempted to step across the ice, she began sliding as soon as her boot touched the ice. Katara leapt at the opportunity and snapped a water whip towards the flailing princess.

As Katara sent the whip out, the change in pressure on her ankle caused her to dip to the left and her whip struck wide of its mark. Azula was left uninjured but the oil lamp above Zula cracked in two. The burning oil splashed onto Azula's arm and quickly ignited the sleeve of her shirt.

Azula shrieked in surprise as the flames began to spread. She started to loose her balance and she stumbled backwards across the ice.

Katara's eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen. She would have stopped it, but her injured ankle would not allow her to move.

Azula could find no friction on the ice and her feet would not stop carrying her backwards. The princess' eyes widened as her back hit the balcony railing and she toppled over it. Katara closed her eyes as Azula's scream filled the air. It faded before finally stopping.

Katara opened her eyes and looked past the balcony to the battlefield. The battle was still raging and Katara wondered if Zuko had made it out there yet. She cast a furious look at her ankle. She had hurt the muscle and unfortunately her healing knowledge was restricted. She could heal fresh burns and open wounds with no problem; but her ability to heal muscle was limited and she couldn't heal bone yet. Katara made a mental note to focus more on her healing as she redirected some of the water from the broken spout towards her ankle.

She let the water wrap around her ankle and breathed deeply. Although the muscle wasn't healed, the pain receded and Katara had some mobility in it. She pushed away from the wall, refilled her water pouch and started once again towards the battlefield.

She had to find Zuko.

* * *

Zuko raced down the grand staircase and into the entrance hall, knocking out the guards that tried to stop him. He knew what he had to do when he reached his father, it was actually doing it that was going to be the problem.

His mind flew back to Katara and Azula. He knew that Katara wouldn't be defeated easily, but Kaen was a slippery being, one who would readily resort to cheating to gain victory. There was no telling what the demon would try next.

Zuko burst through the palace doors, slightly surprised to find the city deserted. In the distance he could see bursts of flames and he could faintly hear the sounds of battle. Steeling himself, he started off at a run for the battlefield.

He had barely made it down the palace steps when he heard a scream come from behind him. Wheeling around Zuko felt his eyes widen as he saw a figure fall from one of the palace balconies.

"No." Zuko found himself sprinting back towards the palace, hoping against hope that it wasn't Katara who had fallen. He skidded to a halt in front of the bushes into which the figure had fallen. Hesitantly, Zuko drew out a hand and parted the crimson foliage.

His breath caught in his throat when his eyes fell upon his little sister. Azula was splayed on the floor, eyes half closed and a trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Her limbs stuck out at odd angles and there was a large burn spanning the length of her right arm.

Zuko stared down at his sister's masquerading form with a feeling of sadness. He was sad, however of the fact that his real sister was going to be her own destruction. She had been moulded into a heartless fighter by their father, and this would be her downfall.

Zuko tore his eyes away from the broken body in the dirt when he heard the palace doors burst open. Katara was limping down the steps and Zuko was immensely relieved to see her. He stepped out of the bushes in which he stood and caught her arm as she was about to pass him.

Her face broke into a relieved smile when she saw him and she leant on him to momentarily relieve the weight on her injured ankle.

"Katara are you alright?" Zuko was frowning at her injured ankle.

Katara nodded. "Fine. Zuko, I'm sorry, I didn't push Azula, she fell."

Zuko put a finger to her lips to silence her. "I know, it's alright. She wasn't my sister Katara, and I know that you would never kill anyone in cold blood. Are you sure you're all right?

"Yes, really I'll be fine. Now come on, the sooner we get out of here the better."

Zuko nodded and put his arm around Katara's waist to help ease the weight on her ankle. Together the pair once again headed towards the ongoing battle.

* * *

Katara's ankle was pulling horribly whenever she adjusted her weight on it, but she wasn't about to complain. There was no way that she was going to hold Zuko and herself back in this fear just because of an injury. Zuko had carried on with a dislocated shoulder without complaining and Katara was not going to complain about a twisted ankle. Her attempt at healing had helped slightly and focusing on the task at hand was a helpful distraction.

As she had noticed on her way to the palace, the Fire Nation capital was deserted and this made everything a lot easier. Katara couldn't help but feel that this fear had been very trying; neither Zuko or herself had ever suffered such injuries in any of the previous fears. Kaen was really pulling out all the stops and Katara dreaded what would come in the later fears.

She led Zuko to the rocky outcrop that she had arrived on at the start of the fear. She winced when she saw the intensity of the battle, and in the middle of it all was the likeness of her best friend. Katara could see from this distance that Aang was barely holding his own in the fight; Ozai was taking full advantage of his newfound powers.

Katara inhaled deeply and turned to face Zuko. "Are you sure that you know what your fear is?"

Zuko shot her a sidewards glance. "Well, we'll soon find out."

* * *

Zuko loosened his grip on Katara's waist so they could both scale down to the battlefield. He went first and he kept one eye on Katara to make sure she was alright. She handled the climb surprisingly well and both of the teens made it to the bottom in one piece.

Zuko grabbed onto Katara again and held a flam in his hand, ready to blast away anyone who tried to intercept their path. However, most of the fighters had given the battling Avatar and Fire Lord a wide berth and the journey to the focus of the fight was relatively easy.

Soon enough the soldiers had thinned out and Katara and Zuko were stood within striking distance of the Fire Lord. Zuko pulled his arm away from Katara and gently pushed her backwards from his father. Katara made to protest but Zuko shook his head and whipped around, hurling a ball of scarlet flames at the Fire Lord.

Ozai, who had just ploughed Aang into the dirt, froze and turned to identify his assailant. His cold, hard eyes narrowed when he saw his son.

"So the traitor escaped? Where is your sister? I thought I told her to finish you off." Ozai sneered down at Zuko.

Zuko settled further into his bending stance. "Azula is dead, and I have never been a traitor, you are the traitor, my dear father."

Ozai also settled into his fighting stance and disregarded Aang who had just pulled himself to his feet. "Me, a traitor? I had no idea my offspring was so idiotic. How can I be the traitor?"

"You turned your back on your nation and the world when you carried on this war. Now listen to me and listen good. I used to fear failing you failing to bring back the Avatar. Now I fear failing myself. I will not let the world be destroyed by you."

The Fire Lord looked down is sharp nose at the proud Firebender in front of him. "Touching words, too bad they will be your last."

With that Ozai pushed the fiery orbs at Zuko, who sidestepped the fierce inferno. He retaliated with a whip of fire from his foot, accompanied by burst of flames from his fist. Ozai simply waved his hand and dissipated the attack.

* * *

Katara watched in awe as the two benders performed their deadly dance. Her heart was beating erratically as she saw how much power Ozai commanded, Zuko was already tiring.

Ozai began to move his arms in an intricate pattern and Katara nearly yelled in shock as something sparked between his fingers. He made a few move movements with his arms and Ozai pointed his index and middle fingers at Zuko, releasing a blinding shot of lighting.

Katara's scream caught in her throat as she realised Zuko had no way to intercept the deadly blow. Just when she thought Zuko was going to be destroyed before her very eyes, a wall of earth rose up to protect the Fire Prince.

Katara looked around and saw Aang had his arms raised in the air, although it appeared to take a lot of his strength.

Ozai also redirected his attention to the young Avatar and began advancing on him instead.

Katara looked around desperately. Zuko had already confronted his fear, he had recognised what he was afraid of and he had though back, so why hadn't Kaen pulled them out of this nightmare? As Katara watched her two allies fight her enemy, realisation dawned on her. Katara was afraid of Ozai succeeding, and yet she was the only one not fighting. It had been her all this time, not Zuko. Katara had to fight back against Ozai, just to prove to herself that the Fire Lord could be hit.

Her eyes focused back onto Ozai and saw that he was preparing to send another bolt of lightning at Aang and Zuko, who were currently stood shoulder to shoulder in a strange act of solidarity.

Katara drew out a trail of water and ignored the look Zuko sent her; it's meaning could not of been clearer: "_Don't put yourself in danger." _

Katara knew what she had to do, it was the only way that she could see to get out of the fear. She waited for just the right moment to strike, there! The first spark was lit between Ozai's fingers and Katara flung her water whip onto the fire Lord's hands, drenching them a split second before Ozai channelled the lightning form his body.

However, with his hands soaked, the bolt of lightning was directed back into Ozai's body and in a cruel twist of irony, the Fire Lord became his own destruction. His own power pulsed through his veins, burning him in a way fire never could.

Katara turned away from the disturbing sight although as soon as Ozai had started to truly fee his own strength, the world had faded. The deafening sounds of battle lowered until it was just a distant ringing in Katara's ears and she felt Zuko at her side once more.

* * *

**Well? I hope it was alright, and I once again apologise for the huge gap since I last updated. It's nearing midnight and I'm beat, but I feel better now that I have gotten something updated!**

**If it ever seems that I am taking a long time to update, then check my profile. I will post any news on there which will explain any absences in my work!**

**Review!**


	16. Truth

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

**Yes I am sorry about the wait but the good news is I only have three more exams left! As soon as get the damn things out of the way I will hopefully have a lot more time to update. **

**Well without further ado, I invite you to read, enjoy and review (Hey, I made a rhyme.)**

* * *

Kaen idly picked at her tattered black robe as the teenagers reappeared before her. She was truly beginning to tire of this game; there was only one more fear for them to come through before she could face them herself. Even though she was looking forward to viciously taking their lives, she was surprised that the pair had made it this far. 

She cut short her musings and stalked closer to the teens. "You nearly messed up there Katara, didn't you?"

Katara glared at the smirking demon and stood on shaky legs next to Zuko.

"But never mind, you made it through in the end. What a pity. I must say I am pleased to see that these fears a taking their toll on you, that one took you much longer to get through than any of the others."

Zuko scowled and quickly darted his eyes around. The large stones were still protruding from the earth, nullifying any chance of running from Kaen, they were still trapped on the damned island and Zuko knew that the final fear was something he didn't want to face.

Katara too cast a quick glance around, her eyes flicking to the sky. The trees above blocked out most of the star speckled mass and Katara didn't know how much time had passed. She absentmindedly tightened the satin tie holding her trousers up. How long it seemed since she had put on Zuko's clothes until she could get attire of her own. Her mind swiftly flicked to Iroh waiting in the village, surely he knew something was wrong? Katara just prayed he didn't venture into the forest in search of Zuko and herself, lest he too fall prey to Kaen.

Kaen seemed to read Katara's thoughts and a sadistic grin stole across her features. "They're already here."

Katara and Zuko snapped their attention back to the demon, puzzling over her cryptic message.

Kaen settled herself back into the lotus position and continued. "Just outside this forest there is quite a large group of men. Most of them are Fire Nation, but one of them is from the Water Tribe and the other… is an Air Nomad."

Katara and Zuko's eyes snapped together. Was the wretch telling the truth? How else would she know about Aang, Sokka and the others? More importantly, why would she lie about it; there was nothing they could do even if Iroh and the others were waiting at the edges of the trees.

Zuko moved closer to Katara in order to talk with her alone. The demon grinned wickedly an retreated away from the pair, she adored toying with mortals!

"Do you think it's true?" Katara bit her lip uncertainly and Zuko continued. "I mean, what would your brother and the Avatar be doing with my crew?"

Katara tore her eyes away from his and looked at the stepping stone beneath her feet. "Waiting for me," she mumbled.

Zuko looked away too. "Right. Well let's get through this so you can get back to them."

His voice was quiet and Katara looked up painfully. Did he want her to go with them? Katara had seen that Zuko always fought for what he believed in. Did she mean so little that he could let her go so easily? After all they had been through and after all they had confessed to one another, was it worth nothing?

"Zuko…" She trailed off uncertainly not knowing what to say. She lowered her eyes again but her attention was caught by Zuko's wrist. There was a nasty burn there, the skin was red and peeling. Katara gently skimmed her fingertips across it, eliciting a small gasp from Zuko.

She met his eyes again, the previous awkwardness gone; this was something they could deal with. Injuries were commonplace and easily fixed, whereas the thought of separating hurt, was not so easily faced.

"When did this happen?"

"In the last challenge, at the same time that I dislocated my shoulder."

Katara nodded and drew some water from the water skin at her side, the one she had been given in the previous fear. She wondered briefly about what had happened to her original water skin. She remembered having it during certain challenges but not in others. She realised that Kaen must have found another way to torment Katara, by taking away her bending source. Katara formed a glowing, blue glove around her hand and gently grasped Zuko's wrist.

Zuko watched Katara intently as she focused on his burn. Her skilled hands tenderly erased his pain and healed his flesh.

'_She's healed so much more, am I just going to let her go?'_

Yes. That was the simple answer, no matter how much he loved the girl before him, he had to let her go. There was no way she would want to stop with him if they got out of this curse, and who could blame her? If Zuko had never taken her from her friends in the first place, then she would have never been attacked by his men and would ever have risked her life countless times in the face of a demon. No matter how much it hurt him he would give her back to the Avatar and her brother, and she could be happy again.

The water around Katara's hand stopped glowing and dripped from Zuko's wrist. The benders made eye contact and Katara moved he hand from Zuko's wrist and onto his hand.

"Katara I -"

"I do believe that I have given you enough time to think about the little rescue party waiting for you, so it's back to business."

Katara looked at Kaen with abhorrence. "What are you going to do with them?"

Kaen stretched her arms languidly above her head. Zuko winced in displeasure as her ancient bones creaked. "Nothing whatsoever. Not yet at least. I need to get rid of you two before I can draw anyone else in. But enough of all this talking."

With a wave of the demon's hand, the sixth stone was emblazoned with the word 'Truth'.

With a wordless agreement, and a tighter grip on one another's hands, Zuko and Katara disappeared from the cursed island.

* * *

Sokka blinked slowly up at the velvet sky above him, the silver stars blinked back at him. Sokka was completely restless, even laying on the cool earth floor his fingers were continually twitching and tapping. Giving up on hi attempt to rest Sokka sat upright and cast his eyes around for Aang. 

He spotted the young monk sitting on a rock facing the trees. Sokka got up and walked over to his friend.

"Aang?"

The Airbender cracked one eye open and grinned at his companion. "Hey Sokka."

"What're you doing?"

Aang shifted slightly on his rock. "I'm going to try and get into the spirit world and see if I can find Katara and Zuko."

Sokka nodded. "Good idea. I'll sit here and make sure none of the Firebenders try and run off with you while you're gone."

Aang smiled shrewdly at Sokka's words and settled back into his meditation pose. Placing his fists together, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. At first he could hear the sounds coming from their makeshift camp loud and clear. Soon enough, however, those sounds faded and Aang experienced the momentary feeling of weightlessness as he entered the spirit world.

* * *

The sun pleasantly warmed Katara as the cool, turquoise water lapped at her feet. She smiled gently at the lake she had her feet dipped in and looked up at the bright sky, shielding her eyes from the dazzling sun overhead. This really was the perfect place to relax, a secluded glade in the peaceful forest. 

Katara glanced over her shoulder and smiled slightly at the sight of Zuko sprawled out on the thick grass behind her. She turned back to the water and sighed. This was perfect.

Zuko felt Katara's eyes on him and turned to look at her, but she had already tuned away. He grinned drowsily and stretched languorously in the cool grass. He was at perfect ease sharing this moment with Katara and he was glad that they had decided to take a moment to chill out.

Katara lay back onto the ground, her feet still submerged in the cool water. She began thinking about the boy mere feet away from her. She had never had anyone who cared for her like he did.

'_Well sorry to break it to you, but you still don't.'_

Katara frowned slightly. The voice that had just hissed into her ear was so cold and vicious; it demanded attention.

'No Zuko does care for me.'

'_What proof have you got of that?'_

'He worries about me, I know he does.'

'_Ha! He only worries about you for one thing.'_

Katara's eyebrows knitted together. 'Why?'

'_Because you're bait for the Avatar.'_

'No that isn't true! We've gotten closer over the past week and I know he cares for me! He even took me on a walk into the forest.'

'_He's only doing it for your trust.'_

'No! He won't use me for bait!'

'_You know what, you're right. He won't use you for bait. He's just going to abandon you when you leave the forest. The Avatar is waiting for you outside this forest and when you and Zuko leave, Zuko is going to give you back to the Avatar and send you on your merry way.' _The voice was hissing furiously in Katara's ear now and the girl's eyes were narrowing with each word.

'_He doesn't want you anymore. His plan to use you to capture the Avatar failed now he wants to get rid of you.'_

Katara felt tears brimming in her eyes.

'_Aw! Did I make you cry? What, did you really think he loves you? He was just playing with you.'_

'No, that isn't true!'

'_Prove it, go and get the truth.'_

The voice stopped jeering and hushed. Katara extracted her feet from the water and pushed herself up from the ground. She stalked closer to Zuko, who had his eyes closed, and stood over him.

Zuko felt a lithe shadow fell across his face and he opened his eyes. He smiled up at Katara happily and then noticed that her eyes were bright with tears. His brow creased and he sat up.

"What's wrong Katara?"

Katara glared at the prince and sniffed. "What's wrong? You're what's wrong!"

Zuko blinked in confusion and stood up. "What?"

"Aang's waiting at the edge of this forest. Are you just going to let me go when we to back to him?"

Zuko frowned. "Yes I am. Why do you want me to keep you as a prisoner?"

Katara scowled. "I thought I was more than just a prisoner! I guess I was wrong about you, you really are a creep!"

"Katara…" Zuko made to put his hand on her shoulder but she jerked roughly away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Katara, what's brought this on?"

Katara wiped furiously at the tears in her eyes. "Let's just say that somebody made me listen to reason. You don't care about me do you Zuko?"

Zuko opened his mouth to sure Katara that he did indeed care for her, when a sly voice sounded in his ear.

'_Don't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she can bend you to her will. Don't let her know that you care for her.'_

Zuko frowned. 'But I do care for her.'

'_Why do you? Did you ever think that she's fooling you?_

'Fooling me?'

'_Yes, think about it. She was a prisoner on you ship and it benefited her to get in your good books. Besides, what possible reason would she have to love you like you love her?'_

Zuko pondered this while the voice in his ear disappeared. Katara clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Answer me Zuko!"

Zuko snapped his attention to the Waterbender and scowled. "So what if I don't like you? You've just been using me anyway!"

Katara snorted derisively. "I've be using you? Excuse me, but you were the one who's been holding me for bait!"

Zuko wasn't deterred and he tried a new approach. "Why would you care if I gave you back to the Avatar or not? Surely you don't want to stop with me?"

Katara was stumped. She didn't know how to answer Zuko. Yes she wanted a chance to stay with Zuko, especially after they had both confessed their feelings, but she wasn't about to tell him that while they were arguing. There was no way she was telling the truth.

"Why are you so eager to get rid of me Zuko?"

Zuko was vaguely aware that Katara had dodged question, but he was too preoccupied with her question. He couldn't tell her he was doing it because he loved her, not while they were fighting at any rate. This was no time for the truth.

The pair glared at each other in silence for a moment before turning there backs on each other and stalking away.

* * *

Aang looked around him in awe. He had been in the spirit world before, but this was different to any of his previous experiences. He wasn't seeing solid shapes, instead he was surrounded by colours and shifting light. He turned his head o the right, towards the place where Sokka had sat down. 

Aang saw the vague outline of Sokka sitting on the floor, but instead of seeing Sokka, he saw so much more. Aang saw a white light emitting from his friend, it took him a moment before he realised that he was seeing Sokka's inner spirit and chi. Upon closer inspection Aang saw that Sokka's spirit was made up of other colours. The place where Sokka's heart would have been was a mixture of black, red and blue. It took Aang only a moment to figure out the colours stood for anger, love and sadness. Aang knew that the sadness was caused by his worry for Katara. The love could have been for any number of reasons and Aang don't dwell on it. What surprised the Avatar the most was the small amount of black that was pulsating inside of Sokka. Aang wondered what was making his friend angry. Was it directed at Zuko because he kidnapped Katara, or was it directed the Fire Nation in general because of all they done in his life?

Aang cast one look at Sokka before heading into the trees. The whole forest was mad up softly glowing columns. Aang gather that even trees held spirit energy inside and the pale white light proved him it was peaceful energy, no mat what creature may have dwelled in this forest.

However, the closer Aang got to the centre of the forest, the more dimly the trees glowed, until they stopped glowing completely; they were dead. Aang pushed through the dead branches of a willow and gasped.

Though this was s first time seeing the world completely in the form of spiritual energy, he knew that he had entered a place of extreme evil. There was a deep trench around a circle of land, and filling this trench was a raging river of spirits. They were parts of the circling spirits that were black, but mostly they were a deep blue. Aang frowned, he could feel the sadness radiating off the spirits.

Turning his attention to the earthen island, Aang saw that tall rocks had formed a barrier around it. He was shocked to see that those rocks were pulsing with ebony coloured energy and he wondered how this was possible. His query was answered when one of the rocks lowered back into the ground.

Aang's eyes widened when he saw the figure standing on the island. The shape was that of a woman, but she had no human energy. Instead of being primarily white, the woman was a throbbing mass of blackness. From where she floated above ground, her dark energy spread to the floor and crept around the rocks surrounding the island; Aang gathered that she was an Earthbender.

Aang franticly cast his eyes around to seek out Katara and Zuko, but there was no trace of them. His eyes flicked back to the being that he knew was the demon. Before he knew what had happened she had raised her hand and thrust it towards Aang. The Avatar found himself being pulled back from the island and held no control over himself as he was shoved back into his waiting body.

Sokka jumped up as Aang's eyes stopped glowing and the young boy flew backwards, as if he had been forcibly thrown.

"Aang!"

Sokka knelt next to his friend's side while Aang stared wide-eyed at the sky above panting slightly. Some of the Fire Nation soldiers had approached warily, led by Iroh.

"Aang, what happened?"

Aang carried on staring at the dark sky and the others had to lean in to hear his answer. "So angry."

Sokka tapped Aang on the face to bring him back to attention. "Who Aang, who? Did you see Katara?"

Aang shook his head. "No I didn't see Katara," he looked at Iroh. "Or Zuko. The demon, he is filled with nothing but anger."

Sokka and Iroh looked at one another before their gazes fell, once again, upon the shadowed forest.

* * *

Kaen grinned as she closed the gap in her stone barrier. She had known the Avatar had entered her forest, even through he had been in the spirit world. Well, she wasn't far from being pure spirit herself. It had been most enjoyable to show the Avatar the powers that she possessed. His face had been a picture as she had sent him reeling back into his body. 

Kaen sighed and settled down to wait for Katara and Zuko. She knew they would survive this fear, it wasn't exactly dangerous. She had planned on this, even though no one had ever made it to the sixth fear, this would make her final assault on the teens all the more sweet. The knowledge that she gained from this challenge could be essential to secure her victory in the next.

While in the meantime, it was amusing to watch the lovebirds at each other's throats.

* * *

Zuko sat near the trees, his golden gaze burning into Katara's back. How could she think that he didn't care for her? He cast a furious glance around the glade, and why couldn't he remember what they were doing in the forest? All he could remember was walking into the forest with Katara, following a noise, and then all of a sudden they were sitting in a beautiful and sunny glade. 

Zuko shook his head and continued glaring at Katara.

At the edge of the lake, Katara could feel Zuko's eyes on her back and she as coming to the end of her tether. Her head was beginning to pound, she couldn't believe that Zuko wouldn't tell her why he was willing to let her walk away without a fight. Plus she kept getting flashes of kissing Zuko and being in places where she had never been before, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I seriously need to go lie down." She glanced over her shoulder at the brooding prince and grimaced.

"Obnoxious brat."

"Vulgar peasant."

Zuko and Katara both jumped up and stormed towards one another. They stopped with a foot of space between them and shouted in unison.

"What did you call me?"

They were both seething and Zuko's fists were clenched tightly, smoke curling through his fingers. Katara eyed his hands and pulled a stream water from the lake.

Zuko eyed Katara's defensive pose and smirked. "I suppose it wouldn't surprise you if I did attack you, right?"

Katara scowled back at him. "Probably not, although I bet you're just hoping I'll just run away from you and never come back!"

Zuko flinched and not because of Katara's harsh tone. He saw the fury in her eyes soften into hurt and he felt his expression change to match hers. He unclenched his fists and inhaled deeply.

"I don't want to fight you Katara."

Katara sighed and let her water snake drop on to the grass. "I know. I just wish you'd tell me straight if you want me to go with my brother and Aang."

"I don't! For Agni's sake Katara! I want you to stay with me."

Katara was floored. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

Zuko laughed shortly. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the best at showing my emotions, it was how I was raised. Besides, it seems as though you've been untruthful too."

Katara through up her hands. "Fine! If I tell you the truth about how I feel then you have to do the same." Zuko nodded and Katara continued. "I don't want to leave you, something important has happened between us but I can't remember what, all I know is that you've protected me lately and knowing that Aang is waiting to take me away hurts. I can't just turn around and tell my brother that I' staying with you, but I can't just leave you either."

Zuko frowned at Katara's teary expression and swiftly reached out and pulled her forward into his embrace.

"I never want you to leave. I'm drawing a blank on what has happened lately too, but I can tell I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I do care for you, and you are one of the few people in my life that have cared back."

Katara gripped the front of Zuko's armour and laughed suddenly. "I guess honesty is the best policy."

Zuko smiled and closed his eyes. Consequently, neither of the two teens noticed that they had been transported back to cursed forest, and it didn't register to them that their memories of the previous challenges had returned. It wasn't until a meaningful cough sounded, did they gather their bearings.

Zuko let go of Katara and blinked. "What just happened?"

Kaen circled the perimeter of the island and grinned sardonically. "That little fear was just my way of seeing how your feelings for one another worked in a situation where your life wasn't at risk. I'm pleased to see that you're feelings are incredibly strong."

Katara followed Kaen's movements carefully, never putting her back to the demon. "And why would you want to know that?"

Kaen paused right in front of the duo, only the last stone between them. She waved a skeletal hand and the last stone glowed a vivid crimson with the word 'Loss' burning brightly at them. "Because, my dear, it will make the final fear all the more gratifying."

**

* * *

****Whoa, this has got to be the longest chapter I have written for this story so far.**

**The next chapter is the one that you've all been waiting for, the final challenge. Please give an exhausted author her energy back by reviewing!**

**P.S: The spell check on this has come up clear, but if there are any minor mistakes then please do forgive me. I haven't got time to check it at the moment (chemistry revision beckons me) but I think you deserved to have the chapter put up! Butbear in mindthat I am British and therefore there aresome differences n spellingsanyway! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


	17. Loss

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

**Well we get to the part you've all been waiting for (and that includes myself). I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: Be glad I _don't_ own Avatar.

* * *

Kaen's face was a picture of twisted joy and anticipation. Katara and Zuko could feel the blood lust pouring from her. When the teens didn't move the demon grew impatient.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Are you going to deny me the pleasure of destroying you?"

Zuko glared coldly at Kaen before switching his gaze to Katara. She was covered in scratches and bruises, and Zuko was aware her ankle was still injured. He himself felt the effects of fatigue piling on and he had an array minor injuries too. "I am surprised how much of a weakling you are Kaen."

Both Katara and Kaen shot Zuko surprised looks. Kaen's expression quickly changed to one of anger. "You dare call me a weakling?"

Katara kicked Zuko's foot lightly in a warning but Zuko carried on. "Yes, you get to fight us as soon as we step across this stone. The problem is we have been fighting other things all night while you have hardly lifted a finger. Plus we are both injured, while you stand there without a scratch. Can you not beat a pair of mortals without wearing them out first?"

Kaen glowered at the prince for a moment before raising a hand. For a heart stopping moment, Zuko thought Kaen was going to strike him down then and there. However, the demon waved her hand and Zuko felt his injuries healing over and his strength returning, next to him Katara's energy returned and her ankle healed.

Kaen huffed impatiently. "There. Just be glad that I hold great powers in this forest, otherwise you would have had to battle me in a weaker state than you are usually."

Katara grinned when she caught onto Zuko's plan. "That's another thing. You have these 'great powers', I mean you could destroy us as soon as we step onto the stone and be done with it. We would never know whether your victory was because of your skill or because you have the powers of a demon, it would be an easy conquest wouldn't it?"

"And," Zuko hastened to add. "Katara hasn't got a good supply of water, if you keep her element away from her then she is vulnerable and you are no more than a cheater. It would be like striking someone while their back is turned."

Kaen looked ready to explode, it took all her self control not to kill the teens where they stood. Taking a deep breath she pointed imperiously at the seventh stone. "Step forward."

"But -"

Zuko's sentence was cut short by the wraith. "Enough! Step into the next fear before I strike you where you stand!"

Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and looked down at her. "One way or another…"

"It's over." Katara finished his sentence and Zuko nodded.

Finally, their hands linked and their hearts racing, they took that final step.

* * *

"Aang, I don't understand. What happened in there?"

Sokka's hair was falling out of its 'wolf'tail' and was standing on end due to the countless times he had pulled on it in frustration.

Aang was stood close to the forest oblivious to the noise of the camp around him. When the Avatar had rejoined the physical world and briefly told the people surrounding him about the demon, there had been uproar. Everyone was extremely nervous now that they knew for sure there was a demon in the forest and when Aang had said that he didn't see Katara or Zuko anywhere, the camp's morale had certainly been dented.

Aang turned to Sokka. "I saw things differently than I normally do, it was like I could see the spirits inside things. I got to a part in the forest and I could tell it was full of evil, there was black running everywhere and in the middle…"

"Was the demon, Kaen."

Sokka and Aang looked around at Iroh who had come over to join them. The young monk nodded and continued.

"But I couldn't see Katara or Zuko anywhere and there was no sign of their spirits."

Sokka closed his eyes and scowled but Iroh appeared unperturbed.

"Young Aang, I do believe you mentioned something about a ring of spirits?"

Sokka opened his eyes and fixed them on Aang.

"Yes, the island in the forest where I saw the demon, it has a trench running around it and it was filled with spirits. It was like they couldn't escape from there. They were so sad…"

Iroh nodded solemnly. "Could you sense each spirit separately?"

Aang nodded. "It was like they were all reaching out to me, they wanted help."

"But none who called out to you were Zuko or Katara?" Aang shook his head and the Dragon of the West continued. "Then I believe there is still hope for Katara and Zuko yet. I am guessing that the spirits trapped in the forest are Kaen's victims from long ago, they must be bound to the place like Kaen is. As soon as the demon is destroyed then I think the spirit will be able to find peace. The fact that you couldn't sense Zuko or Katara probably means Kaen was keeping you from seeing their spirits or they were in a different place in a fear of some sort."

Aang nodded and looked back into the trees. "I just wish there was something I could do."

Iroh and Sokka came to stand on either side of the Avatar. "I know young Aang, but it is all down to Zuko and Katara now."

Sokka smiled thinly down at Aang. "And we know that Katara is going to do it for the Water Tribe." He cast a quick glance at Iroh before looking back into the trees. "And Zuko isn't too terrible of a fighter."

Nobody said anything, but the distance between enemy nations closed ever so slightly.

* * *

When the world rebuilt itself around Katara she thought something had gone wrong; the three of them were still on the island. A split second later, however, she knew she was as far from the real world as it was possible to be.

They were indeed standing on the island, but they were no longer in the forest. The trees were gone and they were surrounded by an inky blackness. The island was surrounded by something Katara never thought she would see. A stream of spirits drifted uniformly around them; they were deep blue in colour their eyes blank and staring. From their mouths came the most heart-wrenching wailing Katara had ever heard. Katara looked at Zuko and saw that he looked just as stunned as she felt.

In front of them stood Kaen. Both teens were surprised to see her feet were actually on the floor and her hair and robes were no longer floating around her. The tattered hem of the black robe exposed Kaen's feet and Katara saw that the demon wore no shoes. Her ankles and heels were wrapped with black strips of cloth.

Kaen pulled something from between the dirty folds and threw it at Katara. The Waterbender caught it in surprise and was shocked, yet relieved, to find it was her water-skin. She could tell it was full due to the weight of it. Katara looked back at the demon in confusion.

Kaen pulled out another water-skin and held it up. "I do believe that two pouches of water should be enough to last you in this fear. Now I can kill you and know that it was achieved by my own skill." She threw the water-skin to the side and it lay to rest at the edge of the island.

Zuko smirked inwardly. He knew that if a little doubt was thrown on Kaen's abilities, then the demon would unwittingly strive to prove herself.

Zuko cut his musings short when the demon continued. "I am also going to give up the powers that I hold as a demon, so I hope that will stop your whining. In this realm I am no more than a mortal."

Zuko narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How are you going to fight then?"

"Didn't you know that I was Earthbender before I died?" Zuko and Katara stared at her blankly. "No of course you didn't, you know nothing about my life. The truth would show you how lucky you will be when I cut your miserable lives short."

The wailing of the spirits around them increased in volume and Zuko winced. "What about them?" He stared pointedly at the ghostly crowd circling them."

Kaen grinned wickedly. "They are nothing to worry about. They are just mortals who I have destroyed in the past and these are their souls. They are bound to this place as I am. This is actually where I spend all of eternity, apart from when I enter the mortal realm to entrap my victims of course."

Katara looked at the spirits in pity and they all seemed to hold their arms out to her, begging her for help, she saw there were children calling to her too. Katara found herself being drawn towards them until a hand caught her arm. She snapped out of her daze and saw Zuko holding her back stopping her from moving.

Kaen looked rather amused. "I see they are already calling out to you Katara. Not that I'd care, but I would stay away from them. Most of them are so pathetic, they can't do any harm, but some have been here for centuries and aren't very happy."

Katara frowned and shifted closer to Zuko. She recognised the hungry look in Kaen's eyes and knew that the demon would not wait much longer to start the battle.

Zuko released his grip on Katara's arm when she moved closer to him. He was getting the familiar rush of adrenaline and the tension was building up in his body. His body was getting ready for battle. Throughout his childhood he had practiced Firebending to prove himself to his father, but no matter how hard he had tried, Azula would always outdo him. Zuko remembered how he had then taken up broadswords in an effort to escape Azula's shadow; his reflexes and reactions had sharpened considerably; although he preferred to keep his talents to himself. Zuko only hoped that his hard work would be enough.

Kaen's strange eyes flashed for a moment before she started circling the outskirts of the island. Katara and Zuko also began circling, maintaining the distance between themselves and the demon. Katara opened her water-skin and let her hand hover above the opening, while a stream of fire began flowing around the fingers on Zuko's right hand.

With a fluid motion, Kaen's left foot slid forward across the ground and the earth rippled towards the teens.

Katara had experience with the motion the ground made, it was very similar to waves on water and a quick leap allowed her to keep her balance. Zuko, too had strong sea legs but the roiling terra still managed to push him backwards to the edge of the island. Katara chanced a quick glance to see whether Zuko was alright before focusing her attention on Kaen. Without missing a beat Katara flung a stream of water at the demon; however, a quick flick of Kaen's wrist brought the earth up to absorb Katara's attack.

From the edge of the island, Zuko regained his balance and snapped his eyes back to the centre of the island. He saw Katara's water whip fade into nothing and cringed. How in the name if Agni were they going to defeat Kaen? Keeping his eyes on the wraith, he returned to the fray.

Kaen deftly dodged a blast of fire from Zuko. She could practically smell the desperation coming off the mortals. Even without her demonic powers, she was more than a match for them and their pathetic attempts at resistance were laughable. Side stepping to avoid a sharply pointed icicle, Kaen stamped a foot hard onto the ground.

A dull spike of earth shot up beneath Katara's left foot and the Waterbender found herself thrown off balance. Barely staying on her feet Katara found herself pushed further away from the fight and her attempt to step forward was quashed by another spike of earth that pushed her right foot up. Katara's attention was forced upon keeping her balance and she noted with some desperation that she was being forced to the edge of the island and towards the waiting spirits.

* * *

Zuko saw Kaen's attack on Katara and tried to divert the demon's attention, to allow Katara to regain her balance. The ball of fire that was aimed at Kaen's attack was blocked by a wall of earth; Zuko blinked at the fact that she didn't even need to look at him to know what he was doing. Attempting to strike Kaen again proved worthless as another barrier came up to block the inferno. However, this time Zuko noticed that the earth trembled several feet away to his right; and Kaen didn't seem to realise it.

Flicking his eyes back to Katara, Zuko panicked when he saw that Katara was rapidly approaching the edge of the island. Abandoning his fruitless assault on Kaen, he darted towards his companion. Being the slippery being she was, Kaen was well aware that Zuko was heading towards Katara and she couldn't let him reach her could she? A sharp motion with her arms brought a small mound of earth up into Zuko's path and the prince pitched forward and landed hard on the ground. Zuko was dazed, although he still noticed the earth shift several yards away from where he was lying.

* * *

Katara saw Zuko fall to the ground just seconds before she was pushed from the island. Suspended in midair Katara's mind was wiped blank in shock and the seconds seemed to last forever. With a dull rushing sound, Katara came back to reality just in time to blindly grab onto the edge of the island.

It would have been bad enough to hang limply over an endless void, but what made it worse was the fact the spirits surrounding the island had all converged on Katara. Some were trying to push her back onto the island, while others were trying to prise her grip away from the rocky edge of the ground. How they were touching her, Katara didn't know, but she had given up on trying to understand everything that happened a long time ago. Instead she focused her attentions on trying to heave herself back onto solid ground. However, that route of action was somewhat hindered by the wall of earth that hovered above her, threatening to sweep her to her doom.

* * *

Zuko quickly regained his bearings and was on his feet in seconds, a plan quickly forming in his mind. Seeing that Kaen was just seconds from knocking a defenceless Katara into oblivion, Zuko called out to the demon.

"You lied to us Kaen!" If there was one thing he had noticed during these ordeals, it was that Kaen's attention could easily be grabbed with a few well chosen words.

The wall of earth sank back into place as the demon turned her attention to Zuko. "Lied to you? I may be a heartless fiend but I am not much of a liar."

Zuko snorted, desperate to keep Kaen's attention on him rather than Katara. "You told us that you were a powerful Earthbender. That was a lie."

Kaen's pallid nostrils flared and she began stalking closer to the banished prince. "You dare doubt my abilities? Have you learnt nothing in the past few minutes?"

"You may have strength behind your attacks, but it isn't really power. I've learnt plenty while watching you use your powers. I've learnt that you can control them, you shift earth without knowing it, and it is beyond your control. The strength in your attacks comes from a lack of control over your powers."

* * *

Katara could hear Zuko taunting Kaen from where she hung, and she had no idea what he was up to. From her position, it did not seem like a good idea to anger the wraith into a frenzy, she just hoped Zuko had something up his sleeve.

However, the distraction Zuko provided was useful and Katara was able to wrench away from the grip the spirits had on her and haul herself back onto the island.

* * *

Zuko saw Katara make it back onto the island over Kaen's should and smirked.

"What are you smirking at you insufferable mortal?"

Zuko's smirk widened, and he chose to keep Kaen ignorant to Katara's return. "Oh, I was just thinking that I'd probably be in more danger if you aimed an attack at the other side of the island; you'd probably have a better chance at hitting me."

Zuko mentally congratulated himself on his plan when Kaen's eyes narrowed and she fell silent.

* * *

Kaen's mind was reeling.

'How dare he! How dare he think he has the right to taunt me! This is just like before, when I was mortal.'

The demon's usually cold and calculating mind was caught up in unbidden memories.

_A small raven haired girl sat despondently outside a house, watching other children playing. Her pale green eyes were sad as she watched them laugh and practice their Earthbending. She longed to be able to join in their fun, but she knew they would not except her. _

_The other children's parents all warned them about her, saying she was dangerous and it was best to stay away from her. Her parents weren't around to defend her either, they had been gone for months now and Kaen knew they weren't coming back. She also knew that the woman who had taken her in would not care to make her happy, she only kept Kaen around because it provided her with someone to do all her menial work._

Kaen tried to expel the recollection, but others took its place.

_An eight year old Kaen lay in a wooden bed. The itchy blankets were wrapped around her as she tossed and turned in the throes of a nightmare. She paid no mind to the way her bed moved across the floor, or how the entire bedroom shook violently. Her mind was completely caught up in the images of her parents' death._

_A plump, grey haired woman rushed into the bedroom, clinging onto the doorframe for support. Her mouth was set in a firm line and she shakily approached the young girl's bed. _

_Kaen was shaken roughly awake and the quaking in her bedroom stopped. She looked up at her 'carer' with tear filled eyes, but she received no comfort._

_No matter how much she apologised and cried that it was an accident, Kaen still received a beating for her 'evil behaviour'._

The next memories increased the anger that Kaen felt tenfold.

_No longer a child, a nineteen year-old Kaen stood before her lover nervously. The brown haired man stared back at her blankly, her words echoing around his mind._

"_Pregnant?"_

_Kaen nodded and waited anxiously. When her beau scowled and turned from her she caught his arm._

_He turned around furiously and swatted her away. "Stay away you tramp! Do you think I want you or that child when it could turn out to be just as much of a freak as you?"_

_Kaen was stunned. "But I thought you loved me."_

_A derisive laugh was her reply. "Loved you? You were a conquest and nothing more. You were the girl that all of the boys called 'untameable' and 'untouchable'. You were a way to show my friends how good I was, you were never my love. You were just the freak who caused earthquakes and landslides, you meant nothing."_

…

_The earth shook violently as another contraction ripped through Kaen. She had been pushed out of her village months back and no other town would keep her around once they discovered her uncontrollable powers. Now she was alone, in the middle of a forest, with the rain beating down on her and the earth trembling below her hands and knees._

…

_Kaen wept alone in the same forest just hours later. Clutched to her chest was a small form, wrapped in her ragged cloak. The tiny baby was still, the delicate skin already pale. His mother had never gotten to hear his cry or see his eyes. Instead she rocked slowly back and forth in the mud, clutching her dead child closely to her chest. A howl of sorrow and rage was wrenched from her throat and she paid no mind to the sound of trees falling in the distance.

* * *

_

The ground underneath Katara and Zuko's feet was shaking. When Kaen had fallen into silence, the earth had begun to tremble violently. Large cracks were forming across the earth of the island and pieces were falling into the black void surrounding the.

Katara cast Zuko an annoyed look. "What were you thinking? You do realise she is going to be after your blood!"

Zuko snorted. "I wonder what that would be like! Besides, the skills of a fighter are always limited when blind rage is the fuel behind their attacks."

Katara glanced at Kaen. She appeared to be lost in her own mind and Katara wondered what could be making her so angry. Katara sighed and pulled out a long, thin water whip. She noticed that her water skin was feeling rather light and that meant that she was running out of her element. Katara glanced over to the place where her other water skin lay and she was panicked to see that the ground on which the water skin lay, was cracking up. The pouch itself was threatening to fall through the crack.

Acting quickly, Katara edged her whip with ice and launched it at Kaen. Without watching to see whether or not the whip made contact, Katara was running past Kaen and past a startled Zuko before dropping to her stomach just as her water skin fell into the crack. Katara's eyes widened and she peered into the crack. She was relieved to see that the strap of the pouch had caught on an outcrop of rock inside the crack. Katara reached her hand into the crack, but her fingertips had barely brushed the familiar leather of the strap when she was launched into the air.

* * *

Katara's water whip had created a deep gash in Kaen's side, but the demon had barely noticed. It did however, bring Kaen out of her revive and the island stopped shaking and the cracks stopped spreading. Kaen looked around quickly, ashamed that she had been trapped by her own memories. The devastation of the island made her cringe; she had once again lost control of her emotions, and as a result her Earthbending had taken over. The once smooth ground was now riddled with dips and crevices and rocky peaks rose as high as her knees.

She fixed her crimson eyes on Zuko and glared at the mortal who dared taunt her.

"I hope that little stunt was worth a very painful death, and when I kill your girlfriend in front of you, you will know that you are to blame."

Zuko merely matched Kaen's glare. He knew that he heighten one over on her, she would be sloppy with her attacks now. Her anger would make her less focused.

Behind Zuko, Kaen noticed Katara lying on her stomach reaching for something. Smirking darkly, she brought up a chunk of rock from underneath Katara and forced it into the young girl's stomach.

* * *

Zuko turned around just in time to see Katara launched into the air. Practically feeling the impact of the rock that hit Katara, he rushed forward and pulled Katara into him before she hit the ground. The pair tumbled to the floor, but Zuko quickly pulled them both upwards.

Katara was doubled over, wheezing for breath but she felt Zuko's hand placed protectively on her back. She straightened out and winced before leaning in close to Zuko's ear, all the while keeping her cyan eyes focused on Kaen.

"I'm running out of water," she murmured into his ear. "The other pouch is in that crevice Kaen just threw me from but I can't reach it."

Zuko nodded and spoke in low tone. "I doubt Kaen will let us get close enough to retrieve it. How much water have you got left?"

"Definitely enough for one more attack, maybe enough for two."

Zuko nodded and whispered very closely into Katara's ear.

* * *

Kaen watched the teens with narrowed eyes, her attack on Katara had relieved only a minute part of her bubbling anger.

She was through talking and she was itching to teach both of them a lesson, but she knew it would serve her better if they made the first move.

Indeed, at that moment Katara drew out an orb of water from her water skin. Kaen stared at the rather small amount of water in Katara's hand. She knew that the girl was running out of her element and she also knew that the other water skin had apparently fallen from the island.

She settled further into a defensive stance and watched carefully as Katara held her orb of water in front of Zuko's chest. Zuko himself held an open hand behind the orb; his palm facing Kaen. Kaen didn't see anything threatening about what they were doing, and she was getting tired of waiting. She was about to make a move herself when a flame was lit in Zuko's hand and thrust into the hovering water.

Kaen instinctively dropped and rolled to the side; it was only when she stopped and crouched several feet away to the left, did she realise that something was amiss. The flame that Zuko had pushed forward was not intended to be volatile, it was a defensive manoeuvre. When it had merged with Katara's water, it had created a hissing cloud of dense steam.

Kaen growled when he realised that she had been tricked and leapt to her feet, but she couldn't see anything through the mist. Her preternatural eyes darted to and fro but she was blind as to where her quarries were.

A sudden wetness and cracking noise diverted Kaen's attention downwards and she saw that the vexatious Waterbender had pooled her feet with water and had frozen the ground beneath her feet. Kaen's upper lip twisted scornfully and she called out blindly into the haze.

"You expect a disk of ice to defeat me?"

Kaen's eyes fixed straight ahead of her when Zuko's voice answered. "No. We expect this to defeat you."

Kaen did not overcome her momentary confusion quick enough to raise a defensive attack. She was a sitting duck as a large ball of fire rushed towards her through the steam and made contact with her chest.

Even Kaen's voice failed to show her surprise as she was flung backwards, the ice beneath her feet destroying her balance.

* * *

Katara made it back to Zuko's side after he launched his attack. They were unsure whether or not it had reached Kaen as they did not hear a cry of rage or pain; they did however, hear a sickening crack.

Katara tossed her empty water skin to the side and grabbed on Zuko's arm. She still felt rather winded from Kaen's earlier attack and a quick glance at Zuko told her he had it rough too. His earlier encounters with the ground had left their marks; he was covered in cuts and scrapes. All things considered, they had made it through this challenge pretty well, the injuries were to a minimum at the moment; but things weren't over yet.

The steam finally cleared and Katara and Zuko waited with baited breath for Kaen to reappear. When visibility was fully restored, Katara couldn't help but gasp in horror.

Kaen had obviously been forced backwards by their last assault and she now lay on her back. The problem was that when Kaen had inadvertently ripped up the island she had created sharply pointed mounds as well as wide cracks.

The demon now lay across one of those mounds, broken backed and bleeding.

Zuko frowned at the sight before him. Kaen was bent unnaturally backwards and her breath was coming in short pants. A trickle of blood was coming from the corner of her mouth and but she was still glaring up at Katara and Zuko.

The two teens were extremely unwilling to get closer to the demon but their feet carried them to her side nonetheless.

* * *

Kaen glared at her foes. She couldn't believe she had been defeated by them; they were mere mortals. She also mused how strange it was that she couldn't feel any pain. She knew she had broken her back, oh yes. The place where the earth had jammed into her spine was at her mid back and she was numb from there downwards.

Her scarlet eyes fixed themselves on Katara and she saw that the Waterbender had abandoned her water skin; she was completely without her element. Perhaps there was still a chance for her to get some revenge after all.

* * *

A spurt of jet black blood was expelled from Kaen's mouth. She scowled up at Katara and Zuko. "Well would you look at that… I'm defeated..."

The teens stared at the being on the floor, vaguely noticing that the spirits surrounding the island were shrieking more loudly than ever. Kaen raised a pale hand, it waved ever so slightly in the air and Zuko and Katara kept their attention on it just in case.

Kaen grinned up at the pair, her pointed teeth glistening with obsidian blood, and clenched her fist. With too much noise coming from her previous victims, the sound of earth being torn from the ground went unnoticed. The demon felt shadows creeping closer in her mind, her vision was fading rapidly too, ready to take her into the spirit world once and for all; but not before she had the last laugh.

Just as the shadows enveloped her mind she snapped her fist around sharply and cackled, her breath rasping. "… but so are you!"

Katara heard the noise first, the whistling of something tearing through the air. She wheeled around to face it, but she had no time to stop the dagger of earth from embedding itself in her stomach.

* * *

**I know, I know! You all probably hate me for leaving it there but what can I say?**

**This chapter is over 5,000 words long, which I believe is my record for one chapter. I would have had it out quicker but my attention was distracted by England's World up match; and then I was extremely happy when they won, so I decided to get a move on and write the end of this chapter for you.**

**So, let me all know what you think of the chapter… and feel free to yell at me! **


	18. Fading Away

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

**Well, I gathered from the reviews that I was inflicting a form of torture upon you all by ending the chapter on such a huge cliff-hanger. So to redeem myself, I am updating. I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer - There are about 5000-6000 different languages spoken in the world today, so there are 5000-6000 different ways for me to say I don't own Avatar.

* * *

"… but so are you!" Zuko flinched at the morbid excitement in Kaen's voice and he was completely nonplussed by her sporadic hand motions. 

Zuko felt Katara turn around quickly just as Kaen's black eyes rolled back in her head. He too heard the noise of something approaching from behind, and started to turn, just as Katara had done mere seconds before.

Katara's form had barely re-entered his line of vision, when her whole body jerked violently and she staggered forward, moving her hands around to her front, apparently grasping her stomach . The sharp intake of breath that she took immediately told Zuko that something was very wrong.

"Katara?" He began to approach the girl he had fallen in love with but he stopped in horror when her hands dropped back to her side; they were covered in blood.

"Katara!" He snapped out of his stupor when Katara fell to her knees. Rushing forward, he was on his knees in seconds and Katara's back fell lightly onto his chest.

Dreading what he would see, he looked past Katara's head which rested on his chest and moved his eyes down to her stomach. He retched. A jagged strip of rock was protruding from Katara's stomach, just above her belly button and crimson blood was seeping from the wound.

Zuko shook his head in disbelief as he gently moved from behind Katara, a burning sensation behind his good eye. Still supporting her with his arms he lay her back on the ground carefully and fought with all of his might not to break down as he knelt by her side. The red shirt that Zuko had given to Katara was stained with the darker scarlet of her blood, while the dagger of earth contrasted vilely with the perfection of the girl that lay on the floor.

Zuko knew that the dagger had to be removed quickly, but he knew that was the only thing stopping Katara from bleeding to death. When he brought his golden eyes up to Katara's face, he couldn't hold back his tears any longer.

Katara's amazingly clear eyes stared back at him, with no sign of tears in her eyes. She attempted a small smile and Zuko knew it was her way of trying to reassure him; but he could tell from the heaving of her chest and the small gasps that escaped her throat, that she was in terrible pain.

Zuko felt the hot tears trace fiery lines down his right cheek as he looked into his love's eyes. He saw acceptance in them, and he knew that she was aware of the severity of the situation. Tearing his eyes from Katara's, he looked frantically around the island. He barely registered the fact that they were no longer surrounded by sprits; they were back in the forest and the stones that had once trapped them were now back at ground level. The seven stepping stones that he and Katara had come across in the past few hours were still there, looking perfectly innocent in the dappled moonlight, although they were no longer in their original positions; the island was still riddled with the cracks and mounds that Kaen had created minutes before. Zuko's eyes flicked quickly to the spot were Kaen had been moments ago and he saw that her body was nowhere to be seen, all that remained were tattered strips of black cloth.

His eyes rested on the wide log that had given them access to the island in the first place and he briefly considered picking Katara up and going in search of help. He knew that wouldn't work, she was in no condition to be moved and a raging sea of desperation was bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Looking back to Katara he was panicked to see that her eyes were unfocused, staring at something over his shoulder.

"Katara! Katara stay with me!" Zuko tapped her face gently to bring her back to attention.

Katara's gaze slid back to his face and she reached up a shaking hand towards his face. Zuko caught it and bought it to his lips, kissing her palm reverently.

Katara gave a weak laugh and forced a smile onto her face. "We had a big adventure didn't we?"

Zuko kept his gaze on her face, anything to stop him looking at her stomach, and tried to match her smile. "Yeah, but it's not over yet. We still have to get you out of here and find Uncle and then we can go find your brother and Aang and let them know that you're alright. I'll probably have a fight on my hands with your brother though."

Katara started to laugh, but her back arched slightly in pain and Zuko quickly moved his other hand to smooth down Katara's chestnut hair in an effort to provide some comfort. "When did you become such an optimist Zuko?"

Zuko smiled down at her, amazed at how clear her voice was, but scared at how quiet it was becoming. "Ever since I met you, and I'm not being an optimist, I'm just being honest. You're strong and you'll get out of here."

"You've gone corny too." Katara's eyes began to close but Zuko was rousing her back to attentiveness in an instant.

"No Katara, you have to stay with me!" He fought desperately against the fresh wave of tears that threatened to fall and he buried his face in Katara's neck. "I can't loose you now, not after everything that's happened. I love you too much."

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Katara and he immediately righted himself. "Damn it! I'm sorry Katara, did I hurt you?"

Katara shook her head from side to side slightly. "I'm the one who should be sorry, if it wasn't for me we would have never come into this damned forest and…"

Zuko put a finger on her soft lips. "Don't you dare blame yourself. You have done so much for me and I can't believe I ever lived without you. If you…." He stopped himself short and kissed Katara gently on the lips before resting his cheek against hers. "What am I supposed to do Katara? I don't know whether I should move you or take the dagger out of you. I'm scared Katara."

He felt a hand come to rest on the back of his head and he was shocked and frightened at how cold her skin had gotten. Looking up into Katara's azure orbs he was shocked to see crystalline tears running steadily from them.

"Katara what - ?"

Katara's hand was still resting on his head and she put a small amount of pressure on it. It was enough to get Zuko to bring his mouth back down onto hers. The kiss was soft and yet full of passion and Zuko felt it when Katara started to sob into his mouth.

Pulling back slowly he looked into her tear-stained eyes.

"I want you to pull it out of my stomach Zuko."

Zuko shook his head slightly. "Katara, it's the only thing that's stopping the blood."

"Yeah, but it also hurts like hell. I'm not giving up Zuko I just want to be comfortable before I… pass on."

"No!" Zuko wasn't sure if he was shouting or whispering anymore, the entire world had crashed down upon from the moment Katara had fallen into his arms. "I will not loose you, not here and not now. Not ever! We are going to get out of here and find your friends. Then we'll go and kick my father off the throne and stop this war."

Katara smiled up at him, her breath now coming in uneven gasps. "That'll be nice. You'll make a good Fire Lord."

Zuko pressed a kiss onto the tip of her nose. "And you'll make an excellent Fire Lady."

Katara blinked up at him, the tears falling down her face at a faster pace. "I wouldn't… hold out for me Zuko, but… whatever happens make sure that you… fight back against your father. I've seen you do it in the past couple of hours and I know that you can do it again." Her words were being interrupted by the laborious breaths that she was taking and her soft weeping.

"You can see me do it for real because you're going to be by my side and - "

His words were cut off suddenly as Katara's body arched and a scream broke free from her throat. Instantly, Zuko was whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her while fighting the scream that wanted to rip free from his own throat.

Katara's body relaxed and she lay the panting slightly. "Zuko you have to get it out of me now… please it hurts… it hurts so much."

Zuko felt bile rising in his throat, he felt physically sick seeing this girl in so much pain. She had given him a new lease of life; it was like he was a phoenix rising from the ashes that his father had reduced his life to.

Acquiescing to her wishes, Zuko moved further down to kneel next to her side. The amount of blood that had managed to spill from her stomach while the dagger was still in place was astounding, and Zuko knew that he would have to work fast. He gently picked up the hem of Katara's shirt, glad the blood hadn't dried yet and adhered to her skin.

Cursing that he didn't have a knife, Zuko ripped the shirt as gently as he could. When the tear reached the hole already made by the spike embedded in Katara's abdomen Zuko fixed his eyes on Katara's face. She was staring up at the forest canopy , the tears were still falling and she was progressively becoming paler.

Without looking down at her stomach, Zuko tore the shirt open more so that she was exposed to the point where the bottom of her ribs began. Katara's breathing was ragged and she winced whenever the slightest thing changed the pressure on her stomach.

Zuko released the tattered cloth without looking down at the injury; he wasn't sure whether he could handle it.

"Are you sure that you want me to do this Katara?"

A slight nod of the head was his answer and Zuko forced himself to look down at her stomach. The sight that met him would be forever imprinted on his memory. Katara's flawless dark skin was covered in blood. The majority of it was gathered around the spike of earth and appeared black, but the rest of her stomach was stained by crimson rivulets that burned into his eyes.

A quick glance at Katara told him that she was still focused on the sky and that she was waiting for the inevitable pain. Diverting his eyes back to the task at hand Zuko hesitantly gripped the rugged spike.

Katara bucked slightly and Zuko bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying; he had to be strong for Katara, he wouldn't break down.

Steeling himself, and giving Katara the chance to change her mind, he took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to the gods to watch over this girl. In one swift movement the spike was out of Katara's stomach and a great spurt of blood bubbled upwards.

* * *

_Oh gods!_

The pain wracked through Katara like a wave of fire, she was sure she was breaking apart as her back arched from the hard floor below. She vaguely heard Zuko make a noise that may have been words of comfort or a sob; she couldn't tell anymore.

Everything had meshed into one roaring din and her sight had become nothing more than a mass of writhing colours and distorted shapes.

She felt a pressure on her stomach and realised it wasn't exactly causing her pain, she just felt discomfort; she was already numbing.

Blinking rapidly to bring back her focus, Katara looked down towards her stomach. In a rush everything came back, sharper than before. Dim pulses of pain were echoing through her body and she focused on Zuko who was pressing his hands into the now open wound trying to stem the blood flow.

His eyes were wide and he looked extremely scared; Katara was reminded of the boy she had seen crouch in front of his father at his Agni Kai. She studied his handsome face; his unscarred eye was slightly red and she could see the glistening trails of water that ran down his right cheek. She vaguely wondered at the fact that he couldn't cry from his injured eye and then though back to time when she thought that he couldn't cry at all.

Inside she regretted the fact that she had been his enemy for so long and she wished she could have gone back and changed their situations.

The world around Katara was brighter and more vivid than it had ever been before, it was like she had been reborn. But in the rational part of her mind she knew that she was passing on and this clearness would soon give way to eternal darkness.

Keeping her focus on Zuko she brought up her right hand and caught onto his left sleeve. She stared deeply into his eyes and pulled him forward.

* * *

Zuko halted his silent tears as Katara weakly pulled at his shirt. His shaking hands never left her stomach, the warm blood was slick against his palms and seeped over his fingers. 

Looking into Katara's eyes her saw that they were wide and had a wild look in them.

"Zuko it's amazing. It doesn't hurt anymore." Her word were no longer halted by tears, instead they slurred into one another.

Zuko nodded and kissed her forehead. "That's good," he was trying to reassure her, he knew that she was slipping away. "Come on, we need to get you out of here.

He tried to pull away but Katara wouldn't relinquish her grip. "No. It's time Zuko." Zuko started to interrupt but she brought up her other hand to place it on his cheek. "It's alright, really. I'll get to see my mother again, that will be nice." Tears began to fall from her eyes again. "And if I see your mother, I'll tell her what a wonderful person her son is."

Zuko couldn't hold it back any more, and sobs racked at his body. He was no longer the proud Prince Zuko who held back his emotions. He was simply Zuko, a fool in love who bore witness to death as his heart broke. "No Katara, please! I need you. Look at me, I've never cried so much in my life. You're amazing you know that? You can make me feel like I'm invincible and make me feel like I'm weak all at once."

Katara shushed him gently. "I'm glad I met you, even if you were an idiot to start with. Promise me that you'll fight against your father, you are so much better than he will ever be."

Zuko nodded frantically. "Of course, I'm going to show him ho wrong he was. We're going to do it together along with your brother and Uncle and the Avatar."

Katara was staring at Zuko but she wasn't seeing him anymore, and her whispering voice began to break up as the hand on his cheek dropped limply to her side. "Aang will be… glad that… you're on his side. He needs to… learn how to fire… fire… fire…"

Her eyes closed slowly and she stared up at Zuko with half-lidded eyes.

Zuko was frantic, he couldn't move his hands from her stomach and his repeated shouts of her name weren't working.

Katara let out a great shuddering breath. "Love you." Her eyes closed fully, her beautiful sapphire irises disappearing from view.

"No!" Zuko brought his ear to Katara's mouth and was relieved to hear that she was still breathing, although it was very weak. "Come back Katara. Please come back."

He rested his right cheek on her chest, finding no comfort in the shallow rise and fall of it. His hands were still pressed to the wound that he wished he could take instead of Katara. Tears welled up again as he let all hope go. He squeezed his eyes closed and whispered for Katara to wake up.

A single tear fell from Zuko's uninjured eye and splashed inaudibly on Katara's neck.

Through his closed eye lids, Zuko saw a dazzling blue light. Opening his eyes he saw that the glow was coming from Katara. It disappeared as quickly as it had come and Zuko raised his head and studied Katara for any signs of change.

Nothing.

Zuko felt the disappointment rising up in him, he had felt for sure that something miraculous was going to happen. The tears that still lay in his eye began to fall through sheer frustration. They showered down upon Katara and Zuko watched as the drops fell onto Katara's scratched cheeks and neck.

The blue glow came back and Zuko's flaxen eyes widened in wonder as a few of Katara's cuts and scratches closed over before his very eyes.

"What…?" Zuko's question faded from his lips as his mind flicked back through the previous challenges. Katara had cut her arms quite severely when they had faced their fears of failure but there was no sign of the injuries now. He desperately tried to recall when they had disappeared and then it came to him. He had left her behind while she filled up her water skin in the palace. She had been next to a fountain.

Water!

Somehow Katara used water to heal herself. He didn't question how she could do this while she was at death's door. He didn't really care, the important thing was that there was still hope.

Straightening up he looked down at his hands. They were stained crimson and Zuko almost felt the little bubble of hope in his chest burst. Even if Katara could heal herself with water, he didn't have enough for this wound.

He cast his eyes around the island while letting out a despairing moan. There was nothing, mounds and bumps and cracks… cracks! That was it, Katara had said her other water skin had fallen into one of those cracks. A whole pouch of water had to be enough to help Katara at least a little.

The problem was how was he going to retrieve the pouch while keeping pressure on Katara's wound? His desperate eyes fell on the sharp earthen blade that he had pulled out of Katara and he immediately grabbed it and placed it next to him.

Zuko removed his right hand from Katara's stomach and positioned the left one to better cover the wound. Working as best he could with one hand, he pulled off his right boot, freeing the bottom part of his grey trousers.

Picking up the sharp piece of earth, Zuko forced it through the fabric just above his knee. He ripped the leg of the trousers as well as he could with one hand and then discarded the blade that was still stained with Katara's blood. Using his right hand he yanked the material from the rest of the trouser leg and hurriedly folded it up clumsily.

He removed his hand that was still pressed onto Katara's stomach and quickly replaced it with the grey material. He picked up Katara's right hand, forcibly ignoring the dead weight of it, and placed it on top of the makeshift wadding in an effort to keep pressure on the gaping wound.

Zuko wasted no time in bolting up and racing over to the gap that Katara had reached into earlier.

He peered into it and was immensely relieved to see that the water skin was still hanging there. Getting down onto his stomach, Zuko reached a pale hand down towards the pouch. He silently thanked Agni for small wonders and hoped against hope that Katara would be all right.

After a few seconds of frantic scrabbling, his long fingers caught onto the leather strap and Zuko yanked it quickly upwards. Moving more quickly than he ever had in his life, Zuko was back next to Katara, cradling the comforting weight of water in his hands.

Zuko busied himself with opening up the water skin and cast a look at Katara. He was horrified by the fact that Katara's chest was no longer rising and falling. Placing his ear next to Katara's face, he felt the gentle caress of her breath, but it was very weak.

"Hold on Katara, I'm not going to loose you."

With the water skin now open, Zuko carefully removed Katara's hand and the fabric from her wound. Working quickly Zuko poured some of the water over Katara's wound, flushing away the excess of blood. The cerulean glow returned, and this time it came from deep within the open wound. Zuko watched with fascination as the glow started to retreat and he applied some more water to Katara's stomach.

He wished he cold see past the remaining blood and know for sure whether or not the water was doing its job and healing Katara. This process continued for a few tense minutes, until all the water was gone. Zuko waited for the healing glow to fade completely and studied the stab wound warily. The sight of it still turned Zuko's stomach but underneath his worry there was definite relief when he saw that the flow of blood from the wound had lessened significantly. Zuko was also sure that the wound was less shallow; it was now just a severe flesh wound, there was no obvious evidence of internal damage.

However, Zuko found little comfort in this as Katara was still in dire danger. She had lost a lot of blood and her breathing was still desperately shallow. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, Zuko tied the strap of the water pouch to his belt so it could be returned to Katara later on, and scooped his beloved into his arms as gently as possible.

Moving with as much speed as he dared, Zuko began on his journey back to reality.

* * *

**Well there you go they are finally getting out of there. You do not even realise how many times I changed Zuko's reaction, first he was too weepy and then he wasn't upset enough. GAH! That boyis seriously hard to get right; ahem, but I digress.**

**I realise some of the things in this chapter may have been confusing, but fear not! Everything will be cleared up in next chapter.**

**Speaking of the next chapter, it will probably be the last chapter of this story. It will give me the perfect chance to tie up all loose ends and hopefully round the story off nicely.**

**Thank you all for being patient with me, and seeing as how this story is coming to end, please feel free to take one of the last chances that you will have review this story! (Hint hint)**


	19. I'm Not Afraid Anymore

**Didn't See That Coming**

by Rebirth of the Phoenix

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, you helped me get past 300 reviews, so many thanks to all.**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I seemed to have a reluctance to actually write the final chapter and bring this story to a close. I have ended up denying myself the rights to a bed in order to get this out. It is now 2 am over here in England, but it was worth it.**

**But we do indeed finally come to the last chapter of this story, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

Disclaimer - I'm not going to say this again (in this story at least), Avatar: The Last Airbender is not on the very short list of things that I own.

* * *

The vigil at the edge of the forest was silent and filled with tension and expectation. Barely half an hour previous, the foreboding air of the forest had disappeared and a slight shiver had passed through every member in the makeshift camp.

Iroh had warily stood up, along with Sokka and Aang. "If I am not mistaken, the spirits in this forest have moved on. Do you feel it young Avatar?"

Aang had nodded in reply. He felt the atmosphere in the forest change; the overpowering feeling of sadness had changed briefly to one of elation and then disappeared altogether, Aang knew that the spirits had finally found peace.

Sokka looked between Aang and Iroh. "If the spirits have moved on then that means that Kaen has been defeated, right?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes, I do believe that Katara and Zuko will be making an appearance very soon."

The rest of the camp, eavesdropping of course, had let out a relieved sigh upon hearing that their Prince and Katara were finally free of their nightmare.

Since that moment the camp had waited with something a little less than patience, all holding hope that the two teens were about to stride out of the trees with triumphant grins on their faces.

It was false hope.

Sokka was the first to loose his already tried patience. "It's been a while since the spirits passed on, where are they? Do you think we should go and find them?"

Aang rubbed his eyes in frustration. "If we go into the forest, we might pas them without realising it. I'm going to try and go back into the Avatar State and see if I can find them that way."

Sokka nodded and watched as Aang settled into his meditation position. The Airbender had barely closed his eyes however, when a distance noise from within the forest had everyone on their feet.

The gathering could faintly hear the rustling of leaves and the breaking of twigs as someone made their way through the underbrush. The noises quickly got more distinct and it was easy to tell that whoever was approaching was in a great rush. Their footfalls were clumsy and hurried and soon enough laborious breathing could be heard. The seconds seemed to lengthen as dozens of pairs of eyes focused on the dark foliage.

There was a collective intake of breath as Prince Zuko burst from the trees. He was missing a boot and half a trouser leg and his face was a picture of terror.

The teen froze upon seeing everyone assembled before him, and everyone in the camp froze upon seeing the girl held carefully within the Prince's arms.

Sokka's world shattered as he gathered what he was seeing before him. His baby sister, held within his enemy's arms, was covered in blood and deathly pale. He wasn't entirely sure that she was breathing. Disregarding the fact that she was wearing clothes that were from the Fire Nation, his eyes focused directly on her stomach. The blood was gathered there so thickly it appeared black and Sokka gathered enough to know that Katara was in mortal danger.

For a moment which lasted an eternity there was no movement in the camp and the silence deafened everyone.

Zuko was the one to bring everyone back to their senses. "Help." That one word was spoken with so much pleading and desperation, it pierced to the very hearts of all assembled on the outskirts of the forest.

Iroh was roused from his stupor and immediately took charge, reminding all of the famous General.

"You," Iroh pointed at the nearest soldier. "Go into town and get the local healer, they will be of help to the ship's physician."

The man immediately took off towards town and Iroh turned to the rest of the group. "The rest of you are to provide assistance to the healers. We must hurry Katara back to the ship."

The soldiers immediately mobilised themselves, most of them hurrying back to the ship, while a group followed Iroh towards Zuko. Aang and Sokka approached from the opposite direction, appalled at Katara's state.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh tentatively reached out for his arm, but Zuko shook his head quickly and started off for his ship, pulling Katara closer to his chest.

Iroh nodded to Sokka and Aang and the unlikely trio followed Zuko, quickly matching his pace and jogging next to him, the rest of the soldiers bringing up the rear.

Zuko completely disregarded the fact that the Avatar was running alongside him, close enough for him to reach out and grab him. He had made a promise to Katara that he would abandon his vendetta against Aang and aid him in bringing an end to the war. He had also made a promise to himself that he would not let Katara die, and he was only focused on getting to the ship as quickly as he could.

Not even when Sokka's voice hissed into his ear demanding for Zuko to let him carry his sister, did Zuko slow down or even grant the warrior any notice.

Aang placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder and Sokka closed his mouth. No matter how much he loathed the fact that Zuko was touching his sister, he knew that his animosity towards the Prince could be put on hold until Katara was out of danger.

When the troop made it off the winding earthen path and back into town, they saw that the townspeople had ventured out of their homes and were standing along the sides of the main street. Some were holding a lantern or candle to fight against the inky night, and all wore looks of sadness on their faces as the procession passed.

Zuko was aware of how cold Katara was getting and could have cried with relief when the ship came into view. He saw the ship's physician standing at the bottom of the metal walkway along with two other people that he assumed were the town's healers. Zuko hurried past them and up onto the deck of the ship, letting the others follow him.

Sokka and Aang were rather surprised by the fact that they were permitted to follow Zuko through the ship without being apprehended and hesitated when Zuko went inside of the ship. Iroh patted the boys on the back, reassuring them that they would be safe and motioned for the trio of healers to hurry.

Zuko kicked the door of his bedroom open and lay Katara gently down upon his bed. The healers were immediately at her side examining the open wound. Someone placed a heavy hand on Zuko's shoulder and he turned to see his Uncle's grim face; Sokka and Aang were standing just behind the retired General, their stricken eyes fixed on Katara's still form.

Zuko turned away from his Uncle and knelt next to Katara's head, stroking her tangled hair. The town healers were shouting for water to be brought to them, while the ship's physician hurried to his chambers to retrieve his medical supplies.

Sokka jumped aside as the physician ran past him. His eyes were fixed upon the sight of Zuko comforting his unconscious sister, he seemed affectionate towards her. It did not bode well with Sokka, not at all.

The remaining two healers gratefully accepted the large amount of water that was placed next to them in bowls by several Fire Nation soldiers. They requested that the water was heated gently and the soldiers readily complied.

The ship's physician returned carrying a large canvas bag and took up his place next to Katara. He requested that one of the bowls of water was brought to the boil and he placed his medical instruments into the water to sterilize them.

One of the town's healers, a short and squat man, looked around irritably at the crowded room. "We need space here! Everyone out, except for one of the Firebenders, we'll need him to keep the water heated."

"I'll stay." All eyes flicked to Zuko. His face was set firmly and his eyes were narrowed, challenging anyone to order him out of the room.

The soldiers in the room immediately exited and took up posts in the narrow corridor. Iroh nodded to Zuko and turned to leave, Aang doing the same. Sokka however took a step closer to the Prince, disregarding the fact that he was not a Firebender, and therefore of no use.

"If anyone is going to stay it will be me!"

Zuko did not take his eyes off Katara "Can we talk about this later on, after Katara is safe?"

Maybe it was the utter despondency in the Prince's voice or the way his voice broke when he said Katara's name, but Sokka didn't push the argument and allowed Aang to pull him from room, the metal door swinging shut behind him.

* * *

The healers placed the bowls of water closer to Zuko so he could heat them with occasional bursts of fire, whilst still staying close to Katara.

Zuko watched as the other healer from the town, a thin and severe looking woman, took a small dagger and carefully cut away the remains of Katara's shirt, leaving her breast bindings intact. The healers then converged on Katara and began a thorough examination of her wound.

Zuko left them to it and leant down so he could whisper in Katara's ear. "You have to pull through this Katara. You are so strong, I know that and so does everyone else; I wouldn't have made it past that first fear without you, and I still need you now. Your brother and the Avatar are waiting for you too, I don't think you've ever realised how important you are to a lot of people. Please Katara, wake up and fight."

A sharp gasp from one of the healers and muttering made Zuko's head snap back up. "What? What's happened?"

The ship's physician looked at him with wonderment in his eyes. "We can gather from the wound that something stabbed her." He paused and Zuko nodded in confirmation. "How long was the object that created this wound?" Zuko held up his hands so they were a good few inches apart and the healers exchanged another set of glances. "My liege, something that long would have caused fatal internal damage, it would have penetrated deep within her body."

Zuko looked between the three medics. "She's not going to make it?" His voice trailed off and he looked away, but he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He came face to face with the squat healer. "No, we are trying to say that the damage _should_ be extensive, but it seems as if any fatal damage has been repaired."

Zuko's eyes lightened slightly. "Katara, she uses her Waterbending to heal herself. While we were still in the forest I covered the wound in water and she healed herself, but not enough it seems." Katara had not stirred in the slightest. "Is she going to…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

The female healer looked around at him. "Thanks to your quick thinking, the water healing has done her a world of good. If she had internal damage then there would have been nothing we could do for her. What remains is a severe wound, but it can be treated. The problem is that this girl has lost a lot of blood. It all relies on her own strength if she pulls through or not."

Zuko looked back at the still form on his bed and lowered his head next to hers, whispering words of encouragement to Katara and pleas to whatever divine beings could hear him.

* * *

Sokka and Aang paced the corridor outside Zuko's room, passing each other on their return journeys. Iroh stood watching the two boys sadly, his hands tucked into his wide sleeves, as silent as the soldiers that lined the corridor along with him.

It had been over an hour since the healers had ushered everyone except Zuko out of the room and tension was laying thickly upon everyone. Zuko had appeared a few times and beckoned a few of the attentive soldiers into the room; moments later the soldiers would appear holding the bowls of water and they would leave only to return quickly with fresh, clean water.

Sokka felt the severity of what was happening every time he caught sight of the vivid crimson water that left the room. He also studied Zuko's face every time he briefly opened the door; the Prince looked so tired, both physically and mentally. He had sustained his own injuries over the course of the night, but he didn't seem to care. Sokka was burning to know why Zuko was so worried over Katara, and why Aang was not locked up in a prison cell.

Oh, he had his suspicions, of course, but he hoped desperately they would be proven false. Although at the moment he couldn't care less as to who Katara was or was not in love with, as long as she pulled through. He never realised hw much he would miss having his sister around to hug when things got too tough, but he had never imagined Katara would be the one in such grave danger. He felt as though he had failed his father. He had promised to protect Katara, but now his baby sister lay only feet from him, and he had no idea whether or not she would live.

He had prayed to Yue countless times to watch over his sister and he knew that Aang was praying to Roku and Kyoshi and all of the Avatars before him, to grant Katara the strength to pull through.

Sokka stopped his pacing and looked despondently down the corridor. Everyone, even the Fire Nation soldiers, seemed upset by Katara's misfortune and Sokka smiled slightly as he thought about how Katara could leave an impression on anyone. She was so innocent and passionate about what she believed in, and Sokka regretted never telling her how proud he was of her; proud of her bending abilities, proud of her kind heart, he was proud of Katara completely.

Sokka growled lowly at the injustice of the situation. He needed to vent his rage on something, someone. He turned to face the door to Zuko's room as it opened to reveal an exhausted Fire Prince.

* * *

Zuko sighed heavily as he left the room. He didn't want to of course, but the healers had told him that after they sutured the wound they would have to remove the rest of Katara's clothes, and Zuko was sure Katara would be less than happy if there were more people in the room than needs be when that happened.

Over the past hour he had watched as the healers had flushed out the wound with water and iodine, although they marvelled at how clean the wound already was. He had winced at the sight of the bloodied water that came out of the temporary catheter that had been placed in Katara's wound.

The healers were pleased at the job they had done on the wound; infection had not set in and as soon as it was all stitched up, the only thing they would need worry about would be whether Katara was strong enough to pull out of her coma.

Zuko knew Katara was strong, but he had seen the amount of blood that had poured out of her in the forest, in fact it still stained his hands and clothes, no doubt even his face was covered in Katara's blood, he had certainly wiped tears from his face enough times in the past few hours.

He left his bedroom with the stench of antiseptic still burning in his nostrils and came fact to face with Sokka.

Everyone turned to look at Zuko as he side stepped around the Water Tribe warrior and approached his Uncle and Aang.

Before speaking to them however, Zuko turned to the soldiers still standing loyally in the corridor. "Thank you men. You are all excused for the night."

The soldiers nodded and left the corridor, leaving it empty save for Zuko, Sokka, Aang and Iroh.

Zuko rested against the cool metal wall and spoke wearily. "They've done everything they can, the only thing to do is wait and hope Katara can pull out of her coma."

Iroh place a hand on Zuko's shoulder and smiled. "Miss Katara is indeed a strong young lady, no doubt she will be up and about in no time."

Aang smiled at Iroh's optimism, but Sokka and Zuko did not. Instead Sokka rounded on the drained Firebender.

"So how did it happen? How did Katara get that wound in her stomach?"

Zuko scowled at the hostile note in the boy's voice and spoke to the floor. "The demon, Kaen, is… was an Earthbender and she had one last trick up her sleeve. Katara and I had just defeated her but she had enough left in her to embed a spike of earth into Katara's stomach."

Sokka stalked closer to Zuko. "Why was she the one to take it? Why aren't you the one in there on death's door? Katara should not have to suffer like this."

He pushed Zuko further into the wall, and surprisingly the young Prince did not react, instead he kept his eyes on the ground.

"I know. If I could take her place I -"

"You'd what?" Sokka cut him off. "Take it for her? I doubt it, you're just a selfish Prince. You had your chance to protect Katara and you failed. You probably pushed Katara in front of -"

He never finished his sentence as Zuko jumped forward and pinned the warrior to the opposite wall. He brought his face close to his and glared at Sokka with a burning hate.

"Don't you dare question my feelings towards Katara." Zuko's voice came out as a low hiss that would have reduced Sokka to a quivering wreck, had he not been grief-stricken and senseless. "Don't you think I haven't told myself it was my fault she's lying in there? Don't you think I hate myself for letting her even be put in such a dangerous position?"

He let go of Sokka and stepped away in disgust. "Do not assume you know anything about me, or what happened in that forest. That is between me and Katara, and you don't know how I feel about her either."

Zuko turned on his heel and stormed toward the deck, leaving the other three men in the corridor speechless.

Sokka looked down at his feet, ashamed. The truth was he _did_ know. He knew that his fear and anger had just caused him to unfairly blame one of the few people in the world that had the privilege of loving Katara with all of their heart.

* * *

Days passed and Katara still remained comatose in Zuko's room, her dignity preserved by the soft blanket that was placed over her figure. The physician had told the small group that kept a loyal vigil at her bedside, that she would have one hell of a scar, but the good news was that she seemed to be regaining her strength and it was anyone's guess when she would wake up.

She did not move in the slightest for days, and nor did Sokka, Aang, Zuko and Iroh. They stayed in Zuko's room as much as possible, unless they were ushered out by the physician so her dressing could be changed.

In a gesture of hope, some of the clothes that had been purchased before the fateful incident in the forest, were placed on a chair next to the bed she lay in.

The ship did not move from its position in the town's port. Zuko had made an important decision that he would have to announce soon, but he was building up his courage. Zuko's injuries had been fixed up too, upon much pushing by Iroh, and he had gained a lot of his strength back.

Changes had happened however. Sokka and Zuko had not mentioned their little bout from a few nights previous, and a silent pact was struck between the two teens. Sokka had taken Zuko aside and told him that he knew that something had happened between him and Katara in that forest. His pride refused to let him come straight out and accept Zuko's affections for his sister, but he let the Prince know in his own special way.

"_Zuko, I'm not foolish enough to deny Katara what she wants; the last time she was in a rage she released the Avatar. But I'm just going to let you know that the sharp side of a boomerang can do very painful things to people. Especially if that person is a Firebending teenage boy who is going out with the sister of the person who owns said boomerang."_

When Zuko looked rather confused, Sokka continued.

"_If you enjoy having certain… appendages… you will never upset, maim or in any way hurt Katara."_

Zuko's look of confusion had promptly changed into one of horror, and Sokka had stalked away with a very smug grin on his face.

On the fourth day of Katara's unconsciousness Zuko had decided to tell the other three people in the room something very important.

He had cleared his throat meaningfully and Sokka, Aang and Iroh had looked up at him over their cups of tea. He could no longer call the Avatar his enemy, but they weren't exactly friends either, they still had a way to go before all their previous animosity faded completely from the forefront of their memories.

Zuko just hoped that the Avatar would take his words as genuine. "While Katara and I were in the forest we faced our fears, as you already know. Several times I had to face my father and with Katara by my side, I won." He paused and studied their faces. Aang and Sokka seemed perplexed, but Iroh was grinning in such a way that Zuko knew the old man had realised where his words were going. "Katara also helped me see that the past two years of my life have been wasted on a fruitless quest to please a man that means nothing to me.

"She also made me promise to do something I never thought I would." Zuko shifted his position on the cushion that he sat on, and face Aang, bowing in respect. "I would be honoured if you would let me aid you in your quest to end this imprudent war, Avatar Aang."

Flicking his eyes up to meet Aang's grey ones, he was relieved to see that the Airbender was grinning. "Ah Zuko, do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that since you rescued me as the Blue Spirit?"

A slight chocking fit from Sokka signalled the beginning of a strange afternoon, in which Aang and Zuko retold their previous adventure as a team; although this version seemed to involve a rather colourful description of how, the now deceased, Admiral Zhao managed to burn a hole in his own trousers, and Aang swore that he took down at least a half a dozen Yu Yan Archers whilst carrying an unconscious Zuko on his back.

"_No you didn't!"_

"_How would you know? You were unconscious!"_

* * *

A week since Katara had been injured saw Zuko leaving his room with a worried look on his face. True, Katara's breathing was almost back to normal, and she had regained a healthy colour, plus she had stirred in her sleep a few times. The thing that was worrying Zuko was that she was being fed a diet of convenience; anything that didn't require chewing was given to her. That meant that Katara was surviving on tea and broth alone, and the girl had gotten noticeably thinner. Zuko knew that she would have to gain her strength back slowly, and he hoped she would wake up soon because she would undoubtedly get very sick if she lost any more weight.

Zuko nodded to Sokka who entered the room in his place and headed to the mess hall to grab a quick lunch before heading back to Katara. He sat between his Uncle and the Avatar and pulled a plate of fish towards him. The peppered hake had barely passed his lips when a soldier entered the room and looked around quickly. Upon spotting Zuko he hurried to his side and handed him two sheets of parchment.

The chopsticks in Zuko's hand fell to the table with a clatter as he read through the first notice.

An illustration of Zuko headed a announcement declaring him as an enemy to the Fire Nation and warning anyone who harboured him that they would also be considered an enemy to the Fire Lord.

Zuko looked at the other piece of parchment and saw that a warrant for his Uncle's arrest was also being circulated. Both were decreed by…

"Princess Azula." Aang read over Zuko's shoulder. "Is she related to you?"

"My sister." Zuko muttered whilst he read the wanted posters again. He nodded to the soldier still standing at the table and the man moved off.

"What do you suggest we do Prince Zuko?"

Zuko looked up at his Uncle and smiled grimly. "There is only one thing I can do Uncle."

Zuko stood up and called for attention. The mess hall immediately quietened and every eye was fixed upon the Prince.

"My father had called for myself and my Uncle to be apprehended and handed over to the Fire Nation as prisoners." There was an outbreak of muttering at this and Zuko held up the declarations for them to see. "All of you have been a loyal crew to me over almost three years of my banishment, and that is why I ask you to do one thing."

He paused and his eyes swept over the people who had been like his family during his search for the Avatar.

"I ask you to return to the Fire Nation without me and tell the Fire Lord that his son no longer accepts the task that he burdened me with. I see now that I have never truly had a father, or indeed any real family except for my Uncle. Go back to the Fire Nation and tell Ozai that I have joined Avatar Aang in his quest to stop the war.

"I do not ask you to lie for me, it wouldn't be fair. Go home and see your families, enjoy the time you have with them. You have indeed been a worthy crew and I am gracious that you helped me on what I now see was a pointless quest. As soon as Katara has recovered, I will leave with the Avatar, because I refuse to be taken prisoner without a fight."

Zuko paused an reached down to his right boot. He pulled out a pearl dagger that Iroh had given him as a child and in one swift movement, cut his topknot from his head.

"Henceforth I am exiled, not from the Fire Nation, but from my father and this war that has been raging for one hundred years too long."

Zuko sheathed his dagger and bowed slightly to the soldiers that were all openly gaping at him. He began walking to the door when something very surprising happened. Lieutenant Jee began to clap, a gesture that was soon copied by everyone in the room. Zuko paused at the door with a true smile lighting his face, and he knew he was making the right decision.

* * *

The sun was setting beyond the forest and Zuko was leaning on the metal railings on the deck of his ship. Appa was bathing contentedly in the water next to the docked ship and there was little movement in the village.

A few of the townsfolk had approached the ship barely an hour before and promised Prince Zuko that no one in the town would divulge his whereabouts to Azula if the princess ever rode through there, they were much too grateful to him and Katara to do that; they had, after all, ridded them of a terrible burden.

It had only been a few hours since Zuko had literally severed ties with his father, but news travels fast and most of the town had heard that Zuko was turning his back on the war and was going to aid the Avatar.

Zuko sighed and looked up at the multicoloured sky. He thought back to how Uncle Iroh had appeared at his side mere minutes after his speech to the crew, his own severed topknot in his hand. Iroh had commended Zuko on such a "rousing speech" and Zuko smiled when he remembered his parting words as his Uncle turned to go back inside.

"_You will make an excellent Fire Lord, Zuko. You will be exactly what the Fire Nation needs after so many years under the rule of foolish warmongers."_

Zuko truly did appreciate his Uncle's unwavering loyalty and his unconditional love, it was needed now more than ever.

The noise of hinges groaning as somebody opened the door to the deck roused Zuko from his daydreams. He turned his head slightly to see who was joining him on deck and his mouth dropped open.

Supported between Aang and Sokka stood Katara. True, the clothes that had been measured to fit her were hanging rather loose on her, and Zuko could see that her legs were shaking as they tried to regain their strength; but Zuko thought that he would never see a more beautiful sight.

Katara was awake, and alive, and smiling at him.

Coming to his senses, he moved over to the doorway where his new travelling companions stood. Aang held out Katara's hand for Zuko to take, and after a quick kick in the leg from a certain monk, Sokka did the same. The pair disappeared back inside the hatch, but not before Aang took one last look at them.

Of course he was disappointed, Katara had been his first crush and now her heart belonged to another; but after all that had happened over the past week, he knew that Katara deserved to be happy, and Zuko was a big part of that happiness.

The door shut with a loud click and Zuko stared wordlessly at the girl he supported in his arms. Her face was a little gaunt and he noticed how the pain in her abdomen stopped her from straightening up fully but her eyes had lost none of their sparkle and her mouth was upturned in a smile.

Zuko smiled back and slowly helped Katara over to the railing.

"How long have you been awake?"

Katara cleared her throat. "A while," her voice was raw from lack of use. "It was quite difficult to get all of those clothes on when I couldn't bend or straighten up properly."

Zuko smiled and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I've missed you."

"I never went anywhere." Katara whispered back. "But I did hear that you've made quite a few changes in your life."

Zuko looked at her smiling face and nodded. "I was just keeping a promise."

Katara beamed at him. "Will you make me another promise?"

"Of course."

Katara ran a smooth hand over Zuko's head, her slim fingers tracing the diamond of hair that was still left there. "Grow your hair back out."

Zuko laughed, something he hadn't done since she had been injured and touched his nose against hers. "I promise I will do whatever you want me to do with my hair, as long as you never scare me like that again."

He dipped down and gently placed his lips over Katara's and revelled in the fact that she was here, she was in his arms and she was his.

Pulling away from Katara he smiled as she placed her head on his chest. Zuko realised how much weight she had lost when he realised he was practically holding up.

Katara spoke to him, her breath tracing warm patterns across his neck. "It's going to be dangerous you know. The closer we get to Summer's end, the higher the risk is."

Zuko embraced her that little bit tighter and rested his chin on her head, the sunset blazing behind them.

"I know. But I'm not afraid any more."

_**The End**_

* * *

**It's over… my first ever fanfic has come to an end. Excuse me while I get rather emotional. While am sad that this story is over, I do feel a rather pleasant sense of accomplishment knowing that I saw this out until the end.**

**I couldn't have done it without all of the readers and reviewers.**

**I hope the ending was to your liking, it just seemed like the best place to end it. There may or may not be a sequel, if there is it will have to wait because I have been struck with an idea for another Zutara story that I can not wait to write. I shall leave you to ponder over the (long) summary:**

_Life as Prince of the Fire Nation carries certain responsibilities. When marriage is more focused on political gain than your hearts desire, certain problems can arise; especially when your heart's desire is the servant of your betrothed. When the world is turned upside down and a servant girl is excused of her social standing, how can it be that what now lays within the grasp of a Prince is still a million miles away?_

**I have several pages outlining the plot (which is unusual for me, as I usually just jump straight in) and I hope it will turn into a rather interesting tale of romance, lust and political intrigue… all focusing on Zutara of course!**

**As well as that, you can expect me to pick Lotus Lake back up and perhaps I will post some of the one shots that are gathering dust on my hard drive. I'll eventually go through this story and purge it of any spelling and grammatical mistakes that found their way in.**

**Thank you all for making my first venture into fan fiction so enjoyable. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
